You Shall Drip Rubies
by Ratty Darling
Summary: A moment between Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd was quite romantic, until Anthony Hope burst in and ruined it. But... What if he hadn't? Rated M for violence, sexual scenes, and death. But hey that's life for ya... Toddett/Sweenett X3
1. Interuption

_Last month I was babysitting and as my little brother ate dinner I started to write a 'little' "What could have Happened" If Anthony Hope, the sailor, hadn't have barged in and interrupted Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. Anyways, we are back at the time where Mrs. Lovett is talking about her and Mr. Todd's possible future together, until Anthony bursts in and interrupts them. But where would the conversation had gone if he didn't interrupt? It's sort of my version of "Sweeney Todd, The demon barber of fleet street" I liked Tim Burtons (I am not saying I don't.) lol But this is just a "what if."_

--

"We could have a life us two. Maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember but we could get by…"

Sweeney turned around from his stare at the window and fixed his eyes upon Mrs. Lovett. "Could she be right?" Sweeney thought as he dazed into her warm brown eyes. Lucy was gone, along with Benjamin. Sure Lucy had been right for Benjamin Barker. But, what about Sweeney Todd? Could Mrs. Lovett be the one for him? Sweeney took a few steps closer to Mrs. Lovett, his lips inches away from hers. Mrs. Lovett looked down and than up seeing that Mr. Todd was gazing at her. Her eyes fluttered as she saw him pulling in for a kiss. Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and her and Mr. Todd shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Anthony burst into the room, only to find Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney kissing. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd immediately pulled away from each other.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry." Anthony said, obviously embarrassed. "My apologies mum, sir."

"Quite alright, what is it that you need?" Sweeney asked, irritated.

As Anthony and Sweeney talked about their plans to save Johanna from the mad house, Mrs. Lovett turned to the window and touched her lips that only seconds ago were attached to Sweeney's.

--

_Please__** Review!**_


	2. Lucy?

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett was sitting on the floor talking to herself in tears. Ms. Lovett felt guilty about kissing Sweeney. She knew he was never going to love her. She felt bad for Lucy, and she understood that Sweeney thought she was gone. She was, but her body still circled the streets of London begging for alms. All she was now was an insane beggar woman. Mrs. Lovett didn't lie about Lucy poisoning herself with the Arsenic, she did, and she just went crazy and forgot about everything. She knew Sweeney was already hurting. 15 years alone, scared, and not knowing if he would ever see if family again. Mrs. Lovett thought about everything, what he lost, what she lost, and how the world was coming to an end. Mrs. Lovett continued to talk to herself until she heard Mr. Todd enter the pie shop.

"I'm sorry, I only did it to protect you." Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"She lives. The Arsenic made her go mad. She can't remember anything." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Who lives?" He asked again, becoming impatient and more confused.

"Lucy. Lucy Barker." Mrs. Lovett quietly said as two tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Lucy lives? Where? Take her to me." Sweeney said eagerly.

"She can't remember you, can't remember anybody. I don't want to see you hurt." Whispered Mrs. Lovett.

"Please." Sweeney said confused and heartbroken, hoping that Mrs. Lovett's words of Lucy's memory loss were not true.

Sweeney was somewhat calm as Mrs. Lovett got up and led Sweeney to where Lucy was, at her usual spot begging for alms.

Sweeney saw her; she did indeed have yellow hair.

"Lucy." Sweeney whispered under his breath.

"Alms! Alms for a desperate woman!" Lucy called.

Sweeney went up to her and Lucy looked at him.

"Ello sir! Spare a penny, alms, anything please?" Lucy asked her voice raspy and cold.

"Lucy it's me!" Sweeney exclaimed quietly.

"Who?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"Ben." He sounded less confident as the seconds went by.

"I don't think I know any bens" Lucy replied.

"Benjamin, Benjamin Barker." Sweeney whispered so nobody could hear.

"I am sorry sir you must be confusing me for someone else" Lucy said as she began to turn around.

"You, you have forgotten." Sweeney's eyes became blank; he stood there silent staring at his one true love, Lucy, or who had been those many years ago.

"I am sorry sir" Lucy said as she turned around "Alms, alms!" Lucy once again called as she continued her way down the street.

Mrs. Lovett didn't speak. Sweeney couldn't either, he felt as if 1,000 razors were punctured in his heart.

"I'm sorry love." Mrs. Lovett said as she put her arm around Sweeney. "How 'bout we go back to me shop and get ye some gin eh?"

Sweeney didn't answer, he just began to walk back to his Barber shop, not looking back at the life he had once been forced to leave behind. Mrs. Lovett thought it be best if she left him alone, he needed more time on his thoughts. "Poor dear." Mrs. Lovett thought as she watched Sweeney walk up the stairs to his Barber shop.


	3. Lust, Affection & Johanna

Thank you so much to those of you that favorited, alerted, and reviewed

_Thank you so much to those of you that favorited, alerted, and reviewed! It really motivated me to get this up. Once again please __**review**__. I am sorry these are so short but I like to space scenes out ya know? One by one :) lol_

_--_

Sweeney sat upon his barber chair flicking his razor, opening it and closing it. He continued this for hours, he kept thinking of Lucy. She really was gone and all he had left was a memory. And Johanna, his darling Johanna, he was expecting her and the sailor any moment now. As he waited, he couldn't help but think of Mrs. Lovett. He got up from his chair, putting his razor back into its place on his belt; stood by the window, and watched. Watched the world that destroyed him, and tore his precious family apart. He decided to go down to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. He wasn't mad at her, he wasn't happy with her. He understood completely why she lied to him. Or let alone left out very important details. She loved him, and she didn't want to see him hurt more than he already did. With that he went down to her shop. Mrs. Lovett was rolling dough for her pie crust. Suddenly she looked up and jumped.

"Mista T! Ya scared me; I thought ya was a ghost!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. "Come for a pie? Maybe change ya mind about that gin eh?"

"Mrs. Lovett I didn't come for a pie. I wanted to…" Sweeney stuttered. "To thank you."

"For what?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she walked over to Sweeney who was standing at the doorway.

"For trying to shield me from the pain, regarding Lucy's memory loss." Sweeney said.

"That's very sweet of you. But you chant be thanking me." Mrs. Lovett said, as she couldn't help but sound guilty.

Meanwhile, Anthony and Johanna ran up the steps to Mr. Todd's Barber shop. They went up the stairs only to find that he wasn't there. "Mr. Todd?" Anthony shouted as he held Johanna's hand walking around the shop. Johanna couldn't help but stop and look at the pictures of a woman, and a baby on Sweeney's desk. The woman in the picture looked strangely familiar to Johanna.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were inches apart; she could feel his hot breath on her. Sweeney once again had the feeling, the feeling of lust; he wanted so badly to be loved. Apart of which Benjamin still lived in him, the part that wanted love and affection. Some of which he could find in Mrs. Lovett. He kissed her softly on the lips; she in return returned that kiss. And seconds later they were kissing each other in front of the window, passionately. Upstairs in Sweeney's barber shop, Anthony and Johanna started to head downstairs to see if he could keep Johanna there while he gets a carriage. Anthony and Johanna froze at what they saw in the window. Mrs. Lovett's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she pulled away from Sweeney. Mrs. Lovett's cheeks turned a rosy red. Sweeney stepped back and smoothed his hair out. Anthony came in, along with Johanna, whom was dressed in men's clothing. "I am so sorry. Again." Anthony said embarrassed.

"Where's Johanna?" Sweeney asked eager to see his daughter.

"She is here." Anthony stated as he took Johanna's hat off. Sweeney froze when he saw Johanna's yellow hair, like wheat.

"Just like her mother." Sweeney whispered.

"Sir?" Anthony asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Sweeney replied.

"Johanna, this is Mr. Todd, and this is Mrs. Lovett the owner of this pie shop." Anthony said as he couldn't get his eye off of Sweeney's stare.

"Pleasure to meet you, I want to thank you for helping Anthony save me out of that dreadful judges home." Johanna said. "And I want to apologize for interrupting you." Johanna said turning light pink.

"Don't worry about it dearie." Mrs. Lovett said with a cheery smile.

"You are very welcome, Johanna." Sweeney said. "Please do sit, we have much to discuss."

"I hate to rush you but we must be going soon." Anthony hastily said worrying about the police, or even worse, the Judge finding them. "Can she stay here while I go arrange for a carriage to take us to our ship?"

"Yes, certainly. She will be safe here." Sweeney said as he walked Anthony to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Todd! Once again, I will be forever in your debt!" Anthony exclaimed as he walked out the door. Sweeney walked over to Mrs. Lovett and Johanna. He wanted to tell her everything, well not about her mother's tragedy of course.

"Johanna." Sweeney half smiled as he looked at her sea-blue eyes just like her mothers.

"Yes, sir?" Johanna asked.

"Do you know your parents?" Sweeney asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"No, the judge said that they abandoned me when I was a baby. I never believed that because somewhere in my heart I know that my parents wanted me." Johanna replied.

"Do you remember them?" Sweeney asked feeling more and more sorry for his daughter.

"Not really, but I do remember my mother. Very faintly, only that she had yellow hair, like me." Johanna replied.

"That she did." Sweeney stated.

"You knew her?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, very well." Sweeney replied. "We were very close."

"Did you know my father as well?" Johanna asked hoping he did.

"Yes, a foolish man he was. But he loved you and your mother very much." Sweeney replied.

"What happened to them?" Johanna asked with great curiosity.

"Tragedy struck. Your father was sent to Australia, and your mother poisoned herself, made her lose her memory it did. After the judge..." Sweeney trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

"What did the judge do?" Johanna asked as she already hated the judge for keeping her captive inside that dusty old house for 15 years.

"He… he…" Sweeney once again trailed off.

"He raped her love. I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett said, getting teary as she saw Mr. Todd stare off into space, she knew he was hurting again.

"No!" Johanna cried as she started to burst out in tears.

Mrs. Lovett tried to console her. "There, there dear, your safe now."

"Is my father still in Australia? Is he dead?" Johanna asked as she whipped her tears with her handkerchief.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney, Sweeney nodded. It was time Johanna knew the truth. "Your father is alive, he escaped and cam back he did, not the same though. Like your mother, he isn't the same person anymore. But unlike her, he still remembers you and thinks about you everyday." Mrs. Lovett said as she sat awkwardly looking at the both of them.

"It's you." Johanna whispered.

"What?" Sweeney asked.

"What was my parent's name?" Johanna asked him.

"Barker it was. Benjamin and Lucy Barker." Sweeney replied.

Anthony entered the pie shop. "Johanna the carriage is here, we must hurry though, the ship is leaving soon."

"Oh, I must thank you for letting me stay here." Johanna said as she got up. "You have been ever so kind." Johanna couldn't help but stare at Sweeney as she had a feeling that she knew who his true identity was.

"You're welcome darling." Mrs. Lovett said as she held the door open for them.

"As for you Mr. Todd…" Johanna kissed him on the cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "If you see my father tell him I said that I love him, and that I will someday come and visit him… again."

With that Johanna and Anthony left and boarded their ship. Leaving Sweeney speechless, "Ya know mista T ya should be proud being that you have a pretty little daughter. A smart one too." Mrs. Lovett said as she walked over to him.

"Thank you." Sweeney said. Now he really wanted to be loved. He wanted to pick Mrs. Lovett up and just hold her, and kiss her. Secretly that was what Mrs. Lovett wanted too.

"Well, goodnight dear." Mrs. Lovett turned the lights out and yawned, she started to head for her room. Saying nothing Sweeney got up from his chair and walked back upstairs to his barber chair.

--

_Well, damn that Anthony, interrupting… lol._

_That's it for now. __If the idea hits me I will add the next chapter soon!__ Thanks. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please __**review**__,__** alert**__, __**fave**__? Thanks. :D Guess my age! And I will name a possible character after you in a series I am writing. I edited the last part out because I am going to use it in a later chapter like 6 or 7 wink, wink nodge, nodge lol_


	4. That Night, Passionate Confusion

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett was in her room confused about Mr. Todd's behavior. He had been so nice, almost loving today. Has finding the truth about Lucy and knowing that Johanna is safe changed him? But what about his behavior before, he had been so worked up about everything. Maybe her dreams would come true. Life by the sea, or better yet, life with Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett or Nellie as she liked to be called by her friends and neighbors, knew she couldn't compare to Lucy's beauty; or the beauty she once had. But she knew she could compare to affection and love. She would do almost anything to make Mr. Todd happy. She was already baking his victims into pies to hide any evidence. And if anybody came poking around looking for them she would make up some silly excuse, like "They were here, they said something about going to the market." Or something of the sort. Nellie couldn't understand why Mr. Todd kissed her twice, and each time he was the one that planted it. Than she shook her head, "I must be a bloody idiot." She thought to herself. "Mista T would never love me." She got into her bed and was some what lullabyed to sleep by Sweeney's pacing.

Meanwhile, Sweeney was pacing in front of the window holding his picture of Lucy and baby Johanna, staring at Lucy. "She forgot." Sweeney thought to himself, he glanced at it once more and than closed it. "It's time to move on, she's gone." He said to himself. Lucy Barker was gone. All that was left of her was her body that still circled the streets of London. Once again he thought about Mrs. Lovett, her beautiful pale skin, like pearls; her brunette curls that were put up in a strange yet utterly attractive way. And her cheerful smile that always brightened up the room. Sweeney sighed. Maybe moving on wasn't going to be a lot harder than he had expected, he was thankful that he had Mrs. Lovett there to help him out of the darkness. But the part of him that wanted vengeance came back to him. "No!" he yelled, loud enough he woke Mrs. Lovett. She got out of bed, put on her jacket, and went up to see what the matter was. The bell to the shop rung as Mrs. Lovett entered the room. Sweeney was sitting in his barber chair staring back into space.

"Mr. T? Everything all right?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she tried to fix her eyes upon his. Sweeney's cold, black eyes had always enchanted her.

"What?" He asked, coming out of his stare.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Lovett asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I apologize for waking you." Sweeney replied. Sweeney looked over at Mrs. Lovett, the candle that flickered next to her lit up her face, her beautiful brown eyes shown in the light. Sweeney's feeling for passion once again bubbled back to him. He watched her breath in and out for what seemed like centuries until she started walking to the door. He got up, not wanting her to leave, and grabbed her. He swung her around and pushed her against the wall; he pulled a razor out of his pocket and pressed it against her soft flesh.

"What, what are you doing?" Mrs. Lovett asked nervously, afraid to breathe.

"Where are you going Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked with a husky voice.

"Back to bed, where do ya think I'm going?" Mrs. Lovett replied, the cold razor gave her chills as Sweeney pressed it harder against her skin. Sweeney's freezing hands made her shiver. Sweeney stared into Mrs. Lovett's warm eyes, and she stared into his cold and empty ones. They were so close, so close that Mrs. Lovett felt his warm breath against her body. Sweeney looked into her eyes once more and turned around. He could not resist temptation. There she was, in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever, strangely it was only until today he realized how much he cared for her and thought of her more than his business partner and his land lady. And there he was, an insane and confused monster; whose best friends were seven pieces of silver. Mrs. Lovett continued standing there, she was worried that he was going to turn around and slit her throat. But instead, he turned around, and put his precious 'friend' back onto his belt. Sweeney stood there for awhile not knowing what to do, finally he turned around and looked straight into her eyes; and kissed her. Right then and there. A part of Mrs. Lovett wanted to pull away; she knew he didn't want her, only for her advances, or so she thought. Yet she didn't. There was just too much love for Sweeney in her heart to ruin this moment.

They continued kissing passionately for what seemed like hours until Sweeney pulled away, "No! Damn you. Bloody woman!" Sweeney yelled. "No, no." he thought. "What about moving on?" he kept thinking to himself. "No, no. We can solve this; we can get rid of her once and for all!" He reached his hand for a razor, but he stopped. He couldn't do it, he… couldn't possibly… maybe… he loved her… he didn't know what came over him, killing people was a way to release his anger. But he couldn't kill Mrs. Lovett, something, somewhere in his mixed up mind told him not to. "She is taking over your mind we have to stop her!" Evil thoughts rushed through Sweeney's mind. "Go" He finally whispered

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked with great confusion and worry.

"Go! Out!" Sweeney yelled trying to protect Mrs. Lovett from himself.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him and than ran out of his barber shop. She stopped behind the door, two tears ran down her cheek, she was so confused. Never could she be with the man she loved more than anything. Mrs. Lovett ran down the stairs and back to her room; she closed the door and started to cry her eyes out. Mrs. Lovett never cried, she never even cried when her dear Albert died. She was such a strong woman, but her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.

--

_Oh my. What is to happen next? Maybe if you __**review**__ and give me some pointers and such I will add the next chapter very soon. We are talking today or tomorrow people. It doesn't take me long to write another chapter it all just comes to me, because I'm magic like that lol. __**Guess my age**__ By____?? And I will name a character after you in a possible chapter… the way… do you think Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney should be together?? Bye, remember… __**review!! The more you review the faster I make new chapters….. **__Have a super day…_


	5. More Lucy, and Confusion

More than 800 hits and only 21 reviews

_More than 800 hits and only 21 reviews. Hmmm… Sounds fishy…& About Sweeney's "accent" well, he has one it just depends on how you read the words like "What" is more like "Wot"_

_--_

Mrs. Lovett sat on her bed and wiped the tears that were streaming down her pale cheeks. She glanced at her ceiling as thoughts of Sweeney ran through her confused mind. She sighed in sad relief as she lied down, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Mr. Todd's barber shop, Sweeney was sitting in his barber chair thinking to himself. "Lucy." He whispered, the memory of his Lucy came back to haunt him, he had loved her so much, or at least Benjamin did. Sweeney got up and looked at himself in the mirror, "You are no longer the man you were." Sweeney said to himself. "And she is no longer the woman she was." Sweeney stepped outside of his barber shop and wandered the once familiar streets of London. He closed his eyes and pictured Lucy and Johanna shopping for flowers in the market, days back then the skies were sunny and the streets were full. But then he opened his eyes only to find it dark and foggy, the flowers were wilted and hardly anyone was around. He also noticed something else, Lucy, the beggar woman that she had become, was wondering around by the nearby alley. Sweeney went up to her "Lucy." He called quietly.

"Ello sir!" Lucy exclaimed as she put he hand out for some money, Sweeney took a penny from his pocket and placed it in her hand. He noticed that she still wore her wedding ring.

Sweeney grabbed her hand and pointed his thumb over the ring. "Do you remember how you got this?" Sweeney asked impatiently.

"No I don't recall. But I will let you have it for another penny!" Lucy replied anxiously.

Sweeney stood before her in horror; she was willing to give her wedding ring to a complete stranger for a bloody penny. "Why don't you remember?" Sweeney mumbled.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

Sweeney's eyes started to get watery, "Why don't you remember! Why, woman!" Sweeney yelled as he shook Lucy violently. Lucy looked at him strangely and than scrambled back into the dark. Sweeney closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and watched Lucy disappear back into the darkness. He turned around and started to walk back to Fleet Street.

Sweeney stood in front of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door, it was ajar. He looked in to see Mrs. Lovett sleeping peacefully; she looked like a dead sleeping beauty. Sweeney walked in and watched her breathe in and out for several minutes. He felt sorry in a way, which was strange for Sweeney Todd, a man of vengeance. He felt bad, he felt as if he had been toying with her heart. He cared for Mrs. Lovett, yes, but loved, he wasn't sure, for he was still hung over on Lucy. He was so confused. Sweeney was feeling mixed emotions, thoughts kept swimming through his mind as he knelt down by Mrs. Lovett and kissed her warm, red lips. Sweeney looked at her radiant beauty once more, and left. Not to his barber shop, not to the pie shop, but out to the cold streets of London.

--

_OHHH!! SUSPENCE. NOW YOU HAVE TO __**REVIEW**__!! MUHUHAHAHA!!_

_! Where has Sweeney gone off to?  
! Will he be back?_

_! I bet you can't wait for the next two exciting chapters!_

_Want a myspace layout? I like making them! Message me and I will make you one, if you don't feel comfortable with me knowing your pass just change it when I'm done._

_Thanks for reading._


	6. Sweeney's Return

The next morning, Mrs

The next morning, Mrs. Lovett awoke and got dressed; she pulled her hair up carelessly with a few pins and went to the kitchen. Toby was already awake; he was in the pie shop sweeping up the floor.

"Good mornin' mum!" Toby exclaimed with a cheerful smile. Toby could tell Mrs. Lovett wasn't in her usual content mood, he heard her cry the night before, and he hated it when she was sad.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby with a faint smile, trying to be happy. "Good morning love." Mrs. Lovett tied her apron around her waist and began to mix some dough together. "Suppose I should go check on Mrs. Todd, he has been awful quiet." Mrs. Lovett said as she started to roll the dough. "Help yourself to some pies, eh?" Mrs. Lovett said to Toby as she wiped her hands with a rag and took a tray of food up to Sweeney's barber shop. The bell rang to his shop as she entered; she noticed that nobody was there. "Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett called. "Ello? Anyone in 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett looked around for him, where was he? Mrs. Lovett placed the tray on his desk and paused. "Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. She should hate him for breaking her heart and threatening to kill her everyday; but she didn't., she still loved him. For she knew that deep down in his cold, black heart, there was something, something beautiful. That something that made her heart sing each time she saw him, that sensation of passion she got when he looked at her and how he made it hard for her to breathe just thinking of him. Mrs. Lovett saw his box of razors on his desk next to the tray of food; she opened it and found that there were only six out of his seven razors present. Now Mrs. Lovett really was worried. "What is he up to?" She thought as she left the shop. "Toby have you seen Mr. T around?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"No mum but if I do I'll be sure to tell you." Toby replied.

Sweeney Todd was still walking around London; he couldn't get Mrs. Lovett out of his head. He couldn't understand it, he should hate this woman! She was replacing Lucy, he couldn't have that. "She's gone." He said to himself. "That life is over, Lucy would have wanted this, wanted you to be happy." He thought again. "But I love you." Sweeney closed his eyes and pictured Lucy, but than the beggar woman that she became appeared instead. "She's gone."

A few months passed and Sweeney still hadn't come home, Mrs. Lovett was just finishing up cleaning the counters when she heard somebody enter her shop, it was Mr. Todd. "Mr. T! Where have you been?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Out." Sweeney replied.

"That's all you 'ave to say? You have been gone for two bloody months and all you have to say is out?" Mrs. Lovett said angrily.

"You are a bloody wonder Mrs. Lovett and I can't stand it!" Sweeney replied, getting irritated by Mrs. Lovett's self rightness.

"Than why did you come back?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she started to walk towards her room. Saying nothing Sweeney got up from his chair and walked over to Mrs. Lovett; without warning he turned her around and crashed his lips into hers and before they knew it, Sweeney had pushed Mrs. Lovett onto the counter. Now things were really getting hot. He began to untie her apron and he threw it carelessly on the floor. She put her hands though his soft, coal black hair and moaned as he kissed her neck. Suddenly Toby walked into the room, being that he heard Mrs. Lovett moan, he thought she was hurt. He froze at what he saw in front of him. Quickly he ran out of the room in horror. Toby hated Mr. Todd, and seeing his darling Mrs. Lovett kissing him made his blood boil.

"Wretched man!" Toby thought as he slammed the door to the pie shop.

Sweeney pulled away from Mrs. Lovett and whispered, "Did you hear something?"

"Yes." Mrs. Lovett replied. "I suppose we should call it a night eh?"

"I guess that would be the right choice." Sweeney said irritated as he glanced at the door. "Damn Toby." Sweeney said to himself as he went back up to his shop.

That night, Toby lied in front of the fire thinking about Mr. Todd. He hated him. He knew he was hiding something, something about him wasn't right. Toby always saw Mr. Todd's customers enter his Barber shop, but never exit it. Toby found this quite strange. Especially for a boy that had seen many strange things in his life. But than the idea struck him, he would catch Mr. Todd in action. "But how?" Toby asked himself as he watched the coals dance in the fire. "Yes…" Toby chuckled beneath his breath as he laughed at his plans.

_--_

_I am super mega sorry that I made 2 months go by but who would want to read like 6 chapters full of Toby and Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney on the streets? Yeah thought so :D btw sorry these are short! But this is going to be a long series! I edited some other chapters so read them over lol_


	7. Temptation and Blood

Hello everyone

_Hello everyone! BlinkingJeannie (btw thinking of changing my name to Tabitha's Wishcraft) here and I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about the last few chapters. They indeed have been rushed, but ideas just circulate through my mind like crazy! Plus, I don't want to make you wait forever. I am such a barking idiot lol. Anyways I will post Part 7 soon, I will try and make it long it's just I plan on making this very long. My goal is up to 50 chapters. Just keep on reviewing I have many ideas for this; I would just love your opinions…._

_Do you think Sweeney should open up to Mrs. Lovett and move on?_

_Sexual scenes anybody?? ;D_

_Should Mrs. Lovett become ill with a deathly disease?_

_Will a proper wedding be devised?  
What should Toby do to Mr. Todd?_

_Review please… the faster you do the longer, better and most of all the sooner Chapter seven will be here… :D I love you all XD Bye!_

_--_

**Well I was at my cottage at the lake with my family all weekend and I didn't have much to do, I read some of the reviews you left me and I have to say they really helped a lot.**

_SPECIAL THANKS TO…_

Le Coeur de L'ocean

ConfusedColumbia26220

BabyBlueWinx

A c t i n g-Is-A-P a s s i o n

By the way, I loved all of your ideas. I wrote them all down thinking it was perfect and everything. But it just didn't seem right. So I changed everything, don't worry I am still using your idea's just not all in this chapter. Read and learn lol

--

Anyways here is Chapter 7 I didn't want the sexual scene in this chapter quite yet, but it fit in really well! So I sort of tweaked it to fit more in with the story.

Mrs. Lovett went up to her room, she was feeling mixed emotions. _Why did he come back? Why did he kiss her? Could he possibly love her?_ "No don't be a fool Nellie; Mr. T would never love you." Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she sighed.

Meanwhile Sweeney Todd was in his Barber shop brooding away with his thoughts. _What is that woman doing to me? _He thought, unsure and confused about his actions._ I should hate her, she is replacing Lucy! But, Lucy's gone, Benjamin's gone. You don't need Mrs. Lovett! Even though she is so…beautiful… so utterly attractive…So... No, no, Sweeney Todd doesn't love he hates. That's what you're here for, Vengeance._

The next morning Mrs. Lovett awoke and went into her kitchen. "Good morning Toby dear!"

"Morning mum." Toby said as he took another sip of gin.

"Don't be drinkin' too much of that yet boy, it'll go straight to ya 'ead." Mrs. Lovett said, "I can't 'ave ya passin' out on me."

"Alright mum." Toby replied.

"Toby love, will you go check on Mista T for me? 'E's been awful quiet; tell 'em I would like to have a word with him." Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Yes mum." Toby said as he went upstairs to Mr. Todd's shop. Toby walked in the room to see that Mrs. Todd was no where to be seen. _Must have gone somewhere._ Toby thought. He paused, on Mr. Todd's desk sat his box of silver razors. Toby shifted his eyes around the room. He opened the box of razors and all seven of them were tucked into their places. Toby's hand trembled as he picked up one of them, suddenly he heard somebody come up the stairs, it was Mr. Todd. Toby froze as Sweeney walked in and glared at Toby.

"What are you doing up here?" Sweeney growled.

"Um, nothing sir, I…" Toby hesitated and gulped. "Mrs. Lovett would like a word with you sir."

Sweeney's frown suddenly turned upside down (ha ha I couldn't resist temptation I had to write that!) "Does she lad?"

"Yes sir, she's down stairs." Toby replied as he edged his way to the door.

"Send her up." Sweeney said as he sat in his chair.

"Yes sir." Toby replied as he ran out the door, Mr. Todd scared the living day lights out of him.

As Toby was going downstairs Sweeney opened up his razors and began to flick it open and shut. Suddenly the razor cut his hand, deep into his skin. He pulled the razor out and looked at it in amazement. His own friend had made him drip his own precious rubies. He clutched onto his hand and went into his bathroom, attempting to wash it off.

"Mrs. Lovett mum!" Toby called as he ran into the shop, "Mr. Todd's waitin' upstairs."

Mrs. Lovett out her rolling pin down and decided went up to Sweeney's shop. "Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett called throughout the room. _Now where is he?_ "Mr. Todd? Yoo hoo? Ya hear me?" Mrs. Lovett called. Suddenly she heard a groan coming from the bathroom in Mr. Todd room. She cautiously stepped in and saw Sweeney dipped over the wash basin with blood everywhere. She gasped, "Mista T! What's happened?"

"I hurt myself! What in bloody hell does it look like?" Sweeney grumbled, as he clutched his hand in pain.

"Oh Mista T I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she got a rag and began to dab the blood off.

"Is not your fault." Sweeney said he looked into her eyes, they were so full of love and affection, the things he wanted, the things he secretly came back for.

She glanced up and saw him starring at her, _not again_ she thought to herself. She was mesmerized by him; times like this she felt like pouncing on him. She shook herself from her stare and wrapped the rag around his hand. "Well, here we are love, you should be fine." Mrs. Lovett got up and walked out of the room, leaving Sweeney, for the first time, speechless.

_Why did she leave in such a hurry?_ He thought. _I want her. I need her. _He kept thinking, he _will _have her. _The Judge_, he thought. _No, no, Lucy. I must betray my love, Benjamin is dead you have no love for Lucy anymore! Lucy is dead. I must avenge them_. He thought, soon his thoughts went back to Mrs. Lovett. "Nellie" he whispered.

--

_Omg. I was going to go for something completely different. We are at the point in this story where I have to choose what road to take. So many ideas' I just wanna write em all! Please __**review!!**_


	8. Bleeding Intimacy

_Please go back and re-read if you haven't already so there is no confusion… Read Chapter 7 as well…. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed and everything. 'Cause guess what? It finally paid off; this is a mild 'sexual' scene! And a big chapter!! __V.I.C. Very Important Chapter__ people! (I know I ruined the surprise) But come on it's a 'Sweenett' Story of course there is something sexual and mega important. If you don't like well… (Holds out a cookie in peace offering). By the way (I know what you thinking "Just get on with the story") I was wondering if anyone out there could make a trailer for this, because I would really love to promote this and I don't have the movie on my computer so I can't. If anybody knew how or anybody on you tube…. I would love you forever if you got someone or made me a trailer for "You Shall Drip Rubies" Btw one more thing I promise… should I change the story title? Okay done. Wait, wait… lol jk read on :D_

--

Mrs. Lovett nestled under her covers; she was finally drifting off to sleep when she felt something brush against her lips. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure kneeling down beside her, it was Mr. Todd. She stared back into his eyes, which seemed to shine in the moonlight, he wondered if this was another one of her dreams. _Am I dreaming? _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself. But she wasn't sure, was this for real? Had her fantasies have come to life? Suddenly she realized what was happening and took her eyes off of Sweeney's stare. "What are you doing in me room?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Shhh…" Sweeney whispered as he put a finger over Mrs. Lovett's lips. "You'll wake the boy."

Mrs. Lovett saw Sweeney's free hand run up her leg, making her tingle with excitement. "Mista T…"

"What is it pet?" Sweeney asked in a hushed tone as he continued to touch her. Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to protest but Sweeney pushed his lips into hers. He pulled away and whispered into her curls, "Relax."

Mrs. Lovett lied there for a moment, not knowing what to think, but suddenly she looked into his eyes once more, was that love she saw twinkling in them? She didn't know, yet that something about him made her shiver, and before she knew it Sweeney was kissing her neck like he had the night before, she ran her fingers through his hair and felt a pain in her neck. Sweeney had given her a 'love bite' Mrs. Lovett noticed the intimacy between them and pulled away. "What if Toby hears us?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Don't worry pet, he's passed out on the gin." Sweeney replied as he started to kiss her chest, his hands going lower and lower touching every inch of her body.

The next morning Mrs. Lovett awoke and rolled over. She felt achy and tired. She got up and looked in the mirror and noticed a purple mark on her chest. Everything came rushing back to her, it wasn't a dream. It had happened, she slept with the mysterious barber that lived upstairs, whom she loved and had wanted for years. Mrs. Lovett put on a less revealing dress so nobody would notice her mark, and went to her shop. She saw that Toby was still asleep, so she didn't bother to wake him. She opened later on Sundays anyways. Mrs. Lovett felt like a common slut, sleeping with a man she wasn't married to. Yet strangely she didn't care, she could call her self a sick murderer for baking Mr. Todd's victims into her pies, but she didn't, so why worry about this? Mrs. Lovett went up to Sweeney's barber shop, nervous on how she was going to approach him; she took a deep breath and walked in. The bell tingled which signaled her arrival. "Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett called, all of the sudden she felt someone breathing on her neck. "Mr. Todd?!" She turned around and put her hand on her chest. "Don't be scaring me like that, you be givin' me a heart attack!"

Sweeney gave her a playful grin and took her hand and kissed it. "What is it love?"

Mrs. Lovett was mesmerized by his touch, "Well..." she began as she pulled her hand away from him. "Mista T, last night I was completely out of my mind and…"

Sweeney took her other hand and began to kiss it again. "You were saying?"

"Well," Mrs. Lovett was hypnotized by him; she shook her head and turned away from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, what she was about to say she knew she would regret later. "We can't do what we did last night ever again."

"And what was that?"

"You know very well what we did and I have this to prove it." Mrs. Lovett un-did some buttons on her dress and showed him the purple 'love bite' he had left on her chest.

"Oh you mean this…" Sweeney grabbed Mrs. Lovett and kissed her neck, she tried to pull away but his presence made her want him, more than he wanted her. She couldn't possibly resist. Sweeney picked her up and shoved her roughly against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Sweeney continued to send kisses down her neck.

Suddenly, Judge Turpin came in and saw them. Sweeney heard the bell ring, but he was too late. He let go of Mrs. Lovett and turned around to face him.


	9. The Judges' Last Breath

Okay, I just got home from school, thank heaven it's Friday can stay up late and write fan fiction

_Okay, I just got home from school, thank heaven it's Friday can stay up late and write fan fiction! Btw, anyone interested in making a trailer for this? I would, but I don't have "Sweeney Todd" on my computer. I would seriously love you forever! Sorry if Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett seem a little out of character. I started typing this earlier today at around 3, I am so lazy it is now 12 am and I am finishing it. I'm sorry! Please don't hate! xxx_

_Oh and I do not own "Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street" believe me if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Ha ha now you can't sue me. _:p

_Anyways remember where we left off, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were getting a little frisky… until that damn Judge walked in on them!_

Judge Turpin stood in disgust. "What is the meaning of this?" The Judge yelled from across the room.

Sweeney looked over to him, he was about to take a razor and kill him right then and there, but he realized that that wouldn't be too safe being that he could easily slip out the door. "Sir it's not what it looks like!" Sweeney said trying to sound believable.

"I know very well what it looks like!" The Judge spat.

Mrs. Lovett stood in the corner with embarrassment buttoning the buttons to her dress back up.

"I will have you both punished for your actions and may the lord have mercy on your souls!" Judge Turpin yelled out as he headed out of the shop. Sweeney grabbed a razor and ran after him. The Judge went into a nearby alley; he was taking a short cut to Beadle Bamford's living quarters. Sweeney stopped him.

"Where are you going Judge?" Sweeney hissed.

"Mark me sir, don't do anything you will regret." The Judge said as Sweeney pressed a razor on his neck.

"But you have already done something many years ago that you are going to regret." Sweeney replied is a harsh tone, pressing the razor harder against the judge's skin.

"What are you talking about?" The judge asked, he was about to call for help, but the razor practically choked him.

"Surely a face of a barber doesn't look any familiar to you?" Sweeney said as he lightened his tone.

"What?" Judge Turpin asked with great confusion.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know who I am." Sweeney was now getting impatient and growing more impatient as the seconds went by.

The Judge couldn't believe his eyes, "Benjamin Barker!"

"Benjamin Barker!" Sweeney stabbed a razor deep into the Judges' his throat and watched blood spray out of the gash in his throat, he stabbed once more, this time in his heart. He saw the Judges life slowly drain out of him. Sweeney was now drenched in blood. Sweeney dragged Turpin's body behind some old crates in the corner of the alley. Sweeney waited until it got dark until he left the alley, surely someone would notice a man covered in blood walking down the street.

When he returned to the shop he glanced up at the mirror, he noticed that he was covered in blood, he knew before of course, but than the idea hit him. _The Judge was dead._ "The body…" Sweeney whispered. He grabbed an old cloth and wiped the blood from his face; he changed his shirt and grabbed an old sac from one of his drawers. Sweeney stepped outside, and bumped into Mrs. Lovett, startled he spun around and pushed her against the wall.

"Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett scolded at him with a high pitched whisper.

"Oh is only you." Sweeney said in relief.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Lovett asked, concerned that he had been gone since that morning.

"Killing the Judge." Sweeney whispered making sure no one could hear.

"Mista T you didn't!" Mrs. Lovett accidentally yelled.

Sweeney put a hand over her mouth. "Shh! You'll wake the neighbors."

"Oh, pish posh about the bloody neighbors! Where's the body?"

"In the alley by Mrs. Mooney's pie shop."

"What is someone finds him!?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it pet." Sweeney started to walk to the alley, and Mrs. Lovett continued to franticly follow him.

"Where you goin'?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"To get the body what else?" Sweeney kept straight on walking trying to ignoring her.

"Oh." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Do you need my help?" Mrs. Lovett asked, desperately seeking his attention. But she did have his attention; she made it hard for him to concentrate fully. Even though he tried to completely ignore her.

Sweeney grunted, he knew she would follow him like a lost puppy even if he had said no.

When they reached the alley, Sweeney looked around to make sure nobody was there. He handed Mrs. Lovett the sac and told her to pull it over the Judges head. Mrs. Lovett pulled the sac down as far as she could trying to cover most of him up.

"Fat bastard." Sweeney mumbled as he picked the Judges dead body off the ground and carried him back to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

"Well, what are we gonna do to 'im?" Mrs. Lovett asked as they reached the bake house.

"Bake 'im into some pies, what else?" Sweeney replied.

"Me?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Why not? That's our deal remember? Don't you do this everyday?" Sweeney eyed her, she too was covered in blood, and strangely, he found this highly attractive.

"Not anybody I know!" Mrs. Lovett pouted as she starred at Sweeney.

"Why don't we just throw 'im in the fire?" Sweeney asked.

"And waste all that good meat?!" Mrs. Lovett replied.

Sweeney didn't get it, here she was complaining about baking the Judge into some pies and than he offered to throw him into the fire instead and now she was complaining about wasting meat! "Do you want me to do it then?"

Mrs. Lovett didn't answer, she was busy dabbing her breasts with a rag, they had been covered in blood. She noticed he was staring at her, "What is it love?"

"I just asked you a question." Sweeney replied, he wanted her bad, and Mrs. Lovett noticed.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the Judges' dead body and than up at Sweeney, the tension between them was hot.

Sweeney gulped, as he saw Mrs. Lovett bend down and attempt to drag the body to the fire. Sweeney went up behind her and casually whispered into her ear, "Let me help you."

"Alright." Mrs. Lovett went over to the oven and opened it.

Sweeney picked the Judges' fat body up and threw it into the fire. Sweeney's eyes lit up as he watched his body burn, his flesh crinkle and turn to ash. When the body was gone, Sweeney closed the oven door and tuned to Mrs. Lovett. "He's gone."

"I know love, maybe now you can focus on better things in life, and not revenge." Mrs. Lovett said. She patted Sweeney's back that still faced the oven and turned around. "G'night love." Mrs. Lovett planted a kiss on Sweeney cheek, but just before she pulled away and grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Where are you off to?" Sweeney asked as he held her wrists down so she couldn't escape.

"To bed." Mrs. Lovett replied, now fully aware of what his intensions were. The two stood staring at each other for what seemed like ages until Mrs. Lovett broke the tension by kissing Sweeney on the nose and walking back to her room.

Sweeney felt like he was another person. It seemed like he had forgotten about Lucy and Johanna all together. He had Mrs. Lovett now, and he was starting to like it.

_Omg, do you think they sound out of character? Remember Sweeney has just killed the judge, and he is now beginning to realize that all he has is Mrs. Lovett. A few questions…_

_Okay so a lot of people have said that they like the "sexual" side of Sweeney. Good._

_I am thinking about devising a proper wedding still…. Not sure. In a later chapter possibly._

_Guess who dies next?_

_OH AND __VICTORY__ JUDGE TURPIN IS NO MORE HA HA HA AHA AHA HA!!_

_One more thing… should I write a really "no so mild" sexual scene? That would be fun lol._

_**Please review**__ and there shall be free pies for you all! And if you don't a nice free shave… Muhuhahahaha!_


	10. Mistakes

As Mrs

Sorry! I lied two characters are dying next chapter!! By the way I know some of you guys are still thinking about the last chapter, 'Why would the judge care if Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were making out?" Well back in 1849 London is was frowned upon to be seeing someone sexually/intimately. Plus it was very obvious of what they were about to do before he came in, gosh he's worse than Anthony. Plus Judge Turpin is an ass. lol

As Mrs. Lovett walked to her room, Sweeney followed her. Mrs. Lovett was intrigued at all of the attention she was receiving from him. Mrs. Lovett kissed Sweeney softly on the lips as she removed his vest and began to un-button his shirt. Sweeney moved his hands down Mrs. Lovett's back to the laces of her corset; he began to un-tie them. Mrs. Lovett walked backwards towards her bed as Sweeney kissed her. He pushed her down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

"Lucy…" Sweeney moaned. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney froze. "I…" Sweeney began.

"Out." She whispered closing her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I meant you, I swear." Sweeney said as Mrs. Lovett pushed him off of her.

"Get out, and never ever touch me again!" Mrs. Lovett yelled as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Nellie…" Sweeney looked at her; he saw the broken look in her eyes.

"Just go." Mrs. Lovett whispered as she handed him his vest and shirt.

Sweeney ran back to his shop, anger filled his mad, not anger for Mrs. Lovett, but anger for himself. "Why!?" He took a razor and threw it at his reflection in his mirror.

Meanwhile Mrs. Lovett was in her room, she was crying. _Why did he have to hurt her so much? Why do I love him? "_He can never love you." Mrs. Lovett said to herself.Mrs. Lovett felt as if she had been destroyed emotionally by him, Mrs. Lovett had been chasing a dream and a man that she knew she could never have. She wanted children, she wanted a family. And she could never get that from Sweeney Todd, a man of revenge.

Lucy...

Nellie…

These were the only things that went on in the mind of Sweeney Todd that night and it frightened him to know that whenever he closed his eyes, Lucy was replaced by Mrs. Lovett. He felt something for Mrs. Lovett, true, he just didn't know what. Ben and Lucy were meant to be, not Sweeney and Lucy. Sweeney belonged with Nellie Lovett. He would watch her when she wasn't looking, he loved the littlest things about her, how her hips moved when she walked, how the tip of her tongue sticked out between her teeth when she concentrating. He had slept with her, yes. But that was out of lust. He never came to think that lust could become love, he wanted her to know, he just didn't know how to tell her. It only occurred to him then that he did indeed have true feelings for Mrs. Lovett, love maybe.

The next morning Sweeney came down to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and saw she was alone. "I'm sorry." He said.

Mrs. Lovett didn't even bother to look at him, she felt so used, so hated, so un-wanted. She wanted to smack him, she wanted to see him hurt, make him feel like she did. But how?

"Your not even going to look at me are you?" Sweeney asked.

Mrs. Lovett continued to chop vegetables as Sweeney stood before her.

"Please talk to me?" He asked, hoping she would respond.

"What in bloody hell do you want me to say, you broke me heart! You knew how much I loved you!" Mrs. Lovett yelled at him.

Sweeney went over to calm her down but she slapped him. Sweeney grabbed her wrists and saw the fear in her eyes. He let go of her and went back up to his shop. He hated himself, he ruined the only thing good in his life, the only thing he had, and the only thing he could ever find himself sharing a new life with.

Later that day a man stopped into Mrs. Lovett's shop. His name was James, James Ellington. He owned a book store a few blocks from Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop. He couldn't help but notice Mrs. Lovett's strange behavior, for he came to her shop often, and usually she was in a cheery mood. "Something troubling you Mrs. Lovett?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Lovett asked, she hadn't been fully paying attention to hardly anything since she had slapped Mr. Todd.

"Let me guess, Mr. Lovett and you 'ave a fight did ya?" James

"No, my Albert past on years ago." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Say, how would you like to come down to me shop and have some coffee?" James asked, trying not to sound fresh, but he had always fancied Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett thought for a moment, she thought about the barber upstairs, "Why not?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she went over to James and followed him to his book shop.

Sweeney was watching from his window, _has she moved on already?_ He asked himself, upset that Mrs. Lovett was going with another man. _Hopefully they are not going to being seeing each other._ He thought. _My god, what is this woman doing to me?_ He thought more and more.

Mrs. Lovett returned late that night, she had been so busy chatting with James, Sweeney saw her return, she gave James a peck on the cheek and turned back into her shop. Sweeney was sitting in a chair waiting for her. "Where have you been, pet?"

Mrs. Lovett jumped, (Sweeney seems to always scare her lol) "What are you doing down here this late Mista T?"

"The question is, what are you doing coming home this late Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked as he put the bottle of gin on the table.

"That is none of your business." Mrs. Lovett said as she crossed her arms. "And why in 'ell would you care anyways?"

"No reason." Sweeney replied.

"Than why are you down 'ear askin' me a bunch of questions?"

"Why do you care if I ask you questions?"

"Because you expect me to answer them!"

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stared at each other for a while, Sweeney wanted to kiss her, he loved it when she was angry, it seemed to excite him. Instead, Mrs. Lovett turned around and went to her room. "Bastard." Mrs. Lovett mumbled under her breath.

Sweeney heard her and he turned to go back up to his shop "Bitch."

_Ohhh! Did you like this chapter? I will try and update tonight or tomorrow :D Mrs. Lovett bitch slapped Sweeney lol…_


	11. Stubborn Passion

Omg did you guys ever watch "The Hillywood Show

_Omg did you guys ever watch "The Hillywood Show?" It is amazing look it up on you tube. :D_

_Anyways thanks to those of you that review :D __It's really hard to write Sweeney's character because I don't think we'll ever know what the guy thinks..._

Later on that night, Sweeney couldn't sleep. Which was normal for him, but usually he could just stare blankly at his wall. Not tonight, no. So many thoughts of Mrs. Lovett run though his mind, he used to have those thoughts of Lucy. But each time he closed his eyes Lucy was replaced by Mrs. Lovett_. That fucking woman._ Sweeney thought. He couldn't understand these feelings that he had for Mrs. Lovett, why couldn't he kill her and get it over with? Sweeney looked over at his razors with an evil grin dancing upon his face. He would murder Mrs. Lovett tonight.

--

_AUTHORS NOTE: DUN DUN DUN!!_

_--_

Mrs. Lovett was sleeping peacefully in her room, but was awoken by a cold, sharp razor pressing against her neck. Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and screamed, but Sweeney put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shh!"

"Any last words Mrs. Lovett?" he whispered.

Sweeney removed the hand from her mouth and Mrs. Lovett gasped, "What, what are you doing?"

"Why surely you didn't think I would let you go on and live after what you did to me?" Sweeney said as he razed the razor up in the air, he was about to stab her with it, but for some odd reason he couldn't.

Her eyes were wide and full of tears, she tried to speak but she couldn't, there was a big lump in her throat that told her not to. She gulped and managed to cry out, "Why?"

_Because I love you. _Sweeney wanted to say, but instead he got up and left. "Damn woman." Sweeney said to himself as he walked up the stairs to his shop. Sweeney went to lie on his 'bed' if you could call it that and thought all night, about revenge, and the baker downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett awoke the next morning thinking that the pervious night was just a nightmare, until she looked in the mirror and noticed a scratch exactly where Sweeney had pressed the razor. She put her hand over her scratch; _Sweeney Todd had tried to murder her_. Mrs. Lovett was frightened knowing that at any moment Mr. Todd could come downstairs and kill her within a heartbeat. But she tried not to think much of it, after all she could just leave for the day and maybe Mr. Todd could cool off. 'Oh bugger." Mrs. Lovett said to herself, she couldn't leave she had a shop to run, and she was already behind from yesterday.

"Morning mum!" Toby exclaimed as Mrs. Lovett came into the kitchen. "Sleep well."

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby and sighed, she hated having to lie to him, "Yes."

"I heard you scream, are you alright?" Toby asked with great concern.

"I'm fine, just 'ad a nightmare is all." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Toby noticed the scratch on her neck, "What happened?!"

"What?"

"Your neck it's cut! Did Mista T do somethin' to ya? If he did I swear I'll…"

"Toby, Toby love." Mrs. Lovett began. "Everything is fine I just scratched it."

"You sure?" Toby asked.

"Yes, now don't you go worryin' about me." Mrs. Lovett said as she hugged Toby.

Later on that day, at around closing time, a drunken James Ellington stopped by. Mrs. Lovett sent Toby to bed earlier so he didn't have to clean up the kitchen; she owed it to him for leaving yesterday.

"Evenin' Nellie!" James hiccupped as he entered the shop.

"Hello Mr. Ellington, good to see ya!" Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Hows you doing?" James slurred.

"Why Mr. Ellington, your drunk!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she went over to help him sit down.

"Call me James!" James grabbed a hold of Mrs. Lovett and tried to kiss her.

Mrs. Lovett tried to squeeze out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her, "James stop it now!"

"Oh come on now, you know you like me too!" James managed to give Mrs. Lovett a drunken kiss on the lips.

"Ah!" Mrs. Lovett pulled her face away from his in disgust, "Let go of me!" Mrs. Lovett continued to yell and kick her way out of his hold; suddenly Mr. Todd came in and saw what was going on. Mrs. Lovett didn't notice him; she was too busy trying to get James off of her. Sweeney took out a razor and slit James' throat. Mrs. Lovett saw the blood come out of his neck and spay on her. She pulled herself away from him and looked at Sweeney who was watching James fall dead.

Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett an "are you okay?" look. Mrs. Lovett was gasping at the sight of a dead James Ellington on the ground. "Mista T." Mrs. Lovett managed to say, she was so touched that Sweeney 'saved' her. But in a way she felt bad, after all it wasn't James' fault he was drunk. Mrs. Lovett thought again, _what if Mista T hadn't of helped me? I could have been raped! _

Sweeney didn't say anything; he looked at Mrs. Lovett and saw the blood that remained dripping down her chest. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him.

"It's fine." He said, as he walked out the door and back to his shop.

Mrs. Lovett dragged James' body to the bake house and left him there, she would deal with that later. For something else sat in her mind, _why did he help me?_ She was seeking answers, she went up to Mr. Todd's barber shop, she shut the door, and stood in the door way.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?" Sweeney asked as he turned around to face her.

"Why did you help me?" Mrs. Lovett asked, Sweeney had attempted to kill her not even twenty four hours before and now he just saved her, without even saying hardly anything.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stared at each other for a while until Sweeney went over and kissed her. Mrs. Lovett returned his kiss; they both stood in the darkness melting away like two candles that have just been thrown into a burning oven. Mrs. Lovett pulled away and turned around, "I can't" she said.

"What do you mean?" Sweeney asked, he was confused why did she pull away isn't this what she wanted?

"You can't love me… You never will. I can't love you." She started to say, Mrs. Lovett thought about her dreams once more, she wanted a family, but she was so in love with this man, this man that can never love because Sweeney Todd doesn't love, he hates.

"What are you talking about?" Sweeney hated himself; he did have feelings for Mrs. Lovett, he didn't know if it was love, he didn't remember what love felt like.

"You." Mrs. Lovett said as she went back downstairs, regretting that she ever even went up there.

Sweeney sat down in his chairs and put his hands on his eyes and thought more and more. Sweeney stood in the door way of Mrs. Lovett's living area and watched her read, before he spoke he took a few steps into the room. "What's that feeling when you can't stop thinking of a certain person and your heart skips a beat each time you see them?" Sweeney asked.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Is that love?" Sweeney asked.

"I don't know, many people have different thoughts on love." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"What are your thoughts on love?" Sweeney asked as he took a few more steps into the room, he saw Toby passed out on the couch.

"Mista T, why all the questions?"

"Just answer me." Sweeney replied.

"Well love is when you really care about a person and… I don't know Mista T." Mrs. Lovett got up and went into the kitchen to get herself some gin.

Sweeney followed her, "What do you want in life Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked in his normal annoyed tone of voice.

"Why in hell do you even care?" Mrs. Lovett harshly asked.

"Bitch." Sweeney mumbled.

"What did you just call me?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"You heard me." He growled.

"What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean Mrs. Lovett, you don't even know why I even came down here do you?"

"It's perfectly clear why you came down 'ere to hurt me some more didn't ya?" Mrs. Lovett spat, "You just love to hear my cry, when you know that I _loved _you."

"Loved?" Sweeney asked in a confused tone, he knew Mrs. Lovett loved him so to say, but did she mean it?

"Exactly." Mrs. Lovett said as she took a sip of gin.

"What do you mean _loved_?"

"Oh pish posh Mista T, you still didn't tell me why you helped me earlier today."

And there it was, that question that still sat in the back of his head, even he didn't know the answer to it. "I don't know."

"Than why did you do it? You could have let him continue try and get to my advances but you didn't. Why?"

"I do not wish to continue this discussion." Sweeney barked, he didn't want her to know that he possessed feelings for her, what was he thinking he needed her, he was just going to loose her again if he didn't speak up.

"I see. Just admit it; you know you would miss me if I was gone."

"No I wouldn't"

"So you're telling me you would rejoice? Than tell me this my dear, who is gonna take care of your victims when you kill 'em?"

"I will."

"So your gonna gut 'em and back 'em into pies eh?"

"Yes." Sweeney said, he was just a stubborn as Mrs. Lovett was.

They both stared at each other for a good long while until Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to speak. "You are the most stubborn bastard that I ever met."

_Hmmm. What should happen next? Please review :D_


	12. Ill Emotions

Hello my lovelies :D lol

_Hello my lovelies :D lol! 66 Reviews Whoa baby lol. (I laugh too much) I see you guys liked Mrs. Lovett's remark on Sweeney "You are the most stubborn bastard I ever met." Ha ha ha._

_A special thanks to __ConfusedColumbia26220__ because she's special… ed. LoL I am just joking. Well really because she helped me make up my mind (I think you're a she) But anyways thanks to all of you that review and other special thanks to everyone that reviewed (You know who you are :D) And those of you that don't review (Looks at evilly) __ You can tell I am a fan of reviewers lol :D_

Mrs. Lovett sighed as Mr. Todd went upstairs, "Bastard." She mumbled, taking one more sip of gin.

The next morning Mrs. Lovett wasn't feeling very well, she had a pounding headache, and her body ached everywhere. She suddenly had the urge to vomit. She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Bloody 'ell!" She mumbled after she vomited.

"Mum?" Toby called as he went into her room, he saw Mrs. Lovett lying miserably in bed. Toby went over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Toby dear, jus' ain't feeling well today." Mrs. Lovett coughed after she finished her sentence.

Toby felt her forehead, "Mum you feel awful warm, you sure you don't want a doctor?"

"I will be fine" Mrs. Lovett ran into the bathroom and puke again.

"I think I'll go fetch Mista T!" Toby called as he quickly ran to Mr. Todd's shop.

"Mista Todd!" Toby exclaimed as entered his shop.

"What is it boy?" Sweeney said with his usual annoyed tone of voice.

"Its Mrs. Lovett sir, she's not feeling well, throwing up and everything!" Toby's eyes were wide and full of worry for Mrs. Lovett.

"Where is she?" Sweeney asked, he too was concerned but didn't want to admit it.

"In her room sir!" Toby replied as he led Sweeney to Mrs. Lovett.

When Toby and Sweeney made it downstairs Mrs. Lovett was passed out in her bed, "Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney said as he felt her forehead, she was burning hot. "Toby go fetch the Doctor!"

"Yes sir!" Toby ran out the door to go get the doctor that lived just a few blocks from Fleet Street.

"Nellie?" Sweeney patted her hand.

Toby returned with the doctor about fifteen minutes later, "Mr. Todd I'm back and brought the Doctor."

"Good morning sir, and what may I say is the trouble?" The doctor shook Sweeney's hand.

"Well sir, she said she wasn't feeling well and she threw up." Toby said as the doctor felt her forehead.

"She has a fever, it's a good thing you called me over here in time." The doctor began, "I don't know how to tell you this but fever and vomiting is a very common side affect for the disease called the plague. Tell me sir; is she around rats, fleas, or anything like that?"

"Probably from being in that bake house all the time." Sweeney mumbled.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing sir, nothing." Sweeney replied.

"Well if she does have the plague she needs plenty of rest, and I hate to say this but there is a chance that she could… die." The doctor said as he closed his doctor's bag.

"Die?" Sweeney mumbled, he couldn't believe what was happening, Mrs. Lovett couldn't die he needed her.

"Well if things get worse you know where I am." The doctor said as he left.

"Toby." Mr. Todd said.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you leave Mrs. Lovett and I alone for a moment?"

"Certainly." Toby went out of the room.

Sweeney knelt beside Mrs. Lovett and dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead. "Nellie, please be alright, you can't leave, I need you, the boy needs you...Your all I have." For the first time Sweeney Todd admitted his feelings out loud.

Mrs. Lovett stirred in her sleep; he saw that Mrs. Lovett's breathing had become more like panting, "Toby!" Sweeney called. "Get me some water!"

Toby came rushing in with a glass of water a handed it to Mr. Todd. He put the water on the night stand and propped Mrs. Lovett up on some pillows. "Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney tried to wake her up.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered open, "Mr. Todd."

"Shh… my pet, have some water." Sweeney handed her the glass of water and Mrs. Lovett took a few sips.

"Thank you."

"You should get some rest mum; the doctor was here and…" Toby couldn't finish his sentence; he was so choked up about it.

"He thinks you have the plague." Mr. Todd said, he too was upset.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett felt as if she was going to cry.

"Don't worry love, we'll get through this." Sweeney stroked her wet hair.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him lovingly, was that affection she saw in Sweeney's eyes? She blinked away her tears and coughed. Mrs. Lovett took another sip of her water.

Mrs. Lovett's breathing suddenly became very heavy, "Mista Todd…"

"What is it?"

"I can't…." Mrs. Lovett started to cough more and more, "Breath."

Sweeney began to pat her back, and Mrs. Lovett continued to cough more and more. Suddenly Mrs. Lovett stopped coughing and sighed. She was very drowsy, within minutes Mrs. Lovett fell into a deep sleep.

Sweeney sat in a chair next to her bed never leaving her side, thoughts of losing Mrs. Lovett corrupted his mind with every breath that he breathed and every heart beat that struck. It was then he realized he loved her, not just a crush, not just a feeling. He couldn't fight it. Sweeney Todd loved Nellie Lovett.

_**Please review :D**_

What should happen next?? The sky is the limit.


	13. Sickness and in Death

The next morning Sweeney woke up and saw that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to mrs

_Hi people, sorry I couldn't post anything yesterday. Don't worry I won't bore you with my excuses lol Any-hoo… I have an idea for an alternate ending for this story, but that won't be for a very long time. I want this to be a long story. If not, I will just write another one. Out of curiosity, who is your favorite "Sweeney Todd" character?? Oh and some you guys thought Mrs. Lovett was prego! Hee hee :D Maybe some other time ;D By the way I looked up some symptoms of the Plague so all is good; I do not sit on a throne of lies. LoL Yeah so this might be a boring chapter ya know…_

_**I do not own "Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street" and if I did do you really think I would be writing this? I would be out making it on film baby lol :D**_

The next morning Sweeney woke up and saw that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Mrs. Lovett's bed. He looked at her bed and noticed that Mrs. Lovett wasn't there. Sweeney looked all around the room and noticed that she was no where in sight.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney called as he looked under her bed, he didn't know why she would be under there but where could she be?

Sweeney heard noises coming in the bathroom; the door was slightly opened, so he cautiously pushed the door open to reveal Mrs. Lovett in the bath tub!

"Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett yelled as she tried so desperately to cover her 'lady parts.'

Sweeney quickly closed the door feeling like a fool. _How embarrassing_ he thought. He couldn't imagine how Mrs. Lovett felt.

Mrs. Lovett was feeling a little better that morning, so she figured that a hot bath would do her good. But she regretted taking one, they weren't even married and he had already seen her naked twice, not to mention the fact that they had sex, and came close to doing it again on two different occasions.

Mrs. Lovett slowly got out of the tub, her body still ached, and her cough hadn't gone away. She dried off and peeked her head out the door to make sure nobody was in her room. She came out, put on a nightie, and got back in bed. She didn't feel like eating anything. Suddenly, she had the urge to puke again, she quickly got out of her bed and vomited.

"Mum are you alright?" Toby asked as he stood in the doorway, piece of toast and a glass of water were in his hands.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine." Mrs. Lovett got up and lied in her bed.

"Well, I brought you some breakfast, though you might be hungry, 'aven't eaten much." Toby said as he walked over to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett smiled sweetly at him, "That was very kind of you Toby dear, but I don't think my stomach will like any food right now."

Toby frowned, "'S'alright mum, I understand." Toby looked at the floor and than looked up again. "Do you want me to go fetch Mista T for ya?"

"Why would you do that?" Mrs. Lovett asked with a very questionable tone in her voice. _Why would he get Mr. Todd for me? What did I need him for? If anything he needed me_, Mrs. Lovett had obviously been asleep last night for she didn't know that Sweeney Todd of all people admitted that he _needed _her and that he obviously loved her.

"Well you seem 'appier when he's around. Just a thought I guess." Toby replied, now embarrassed that he brought the conversation of an insane barber up.

"Nonsense Toby, why would I be 'appier if Mista T was around?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Well you seemed awful depressed when he was gone for those two months and he did seem pretty upset when the doctor said you 'ad the plague." Toby kept rambling on about the little things he'd noticed, like how Mrs. Lovett winked at Mr. Todd when he was watching them, and how Mr. Todd gave Mrs. Lovett a faint smile when she laughed, although he didn't mention the time he caught them 'making out' in his words, surely he was too smart to mention any of that.

"Oh Toby Mista T and I are just business partners is all." Mrs. Lovett paused as she remembered what Toby said about Mr. Todd being upset about her having the plague. "What did Mista T do last night?"

"He told me to fetch the doctor."

"What else?" Mrs. Lovett was anxious for answers, she did always jump to conclusions when it involved her beloved Mr. Todd.

"He was upset so he sat down and stayed 'ere all night with ya, never movin'. By your side 'e was." Toby said as he pointed to the chair.

Mrs. Lovett woke up and saw Sweeney sleeping in the chair, she just figured he had come down only a few minutes before and fell asleep, after all it does get chilly up in that room of his. "Enough of the nonsense now Toby dear, why don't you go play? Make some friends. Eh?"

"You sure mum?" Toby asked.

"Yes dear. You have fun now." Mrs. Lovett said, her voice was still soft, she didn't have much strength.

"Mum." Toby paused at the doorway. "I saw the doctor this mornin' when I was 'elping Mrs. Mooney carry 'er groceries and he said he'll stop by later today to check up on ya.".

"Okay love." Mrs. Lovett waved to Toby as he left. Soon Mrs. Lovett fell asleep.

_**Mrs. Lovett's Dream…**_

"_Congratulations it's a boy!" A doctor's voice echoed throughout what looked like, Mrs. Lovett's bedroom._

_The doctor handed Mrs. Lovett the baby, and all of the sudden the baby turned to blood, and the room turned into a graveyard. Suddenly Sweeney Todd came out from behind a tree and slit Mrs. Lovett's throat._

_Sweeney stood over Mrs. Lovett's dead body and spat, "You killed my child! My Lucy would never do that to me!"_

_His evil voice echoed throughout her dream…_

--

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett awoke and found the doctor, Toby, and Mr. Todd standing over her. The doctor was dabbing a wet wash cloth over her forehead and Toby and Mrs. Todd were trying to wake her up. "She's coming around." The doctor said.

"Are you alright mum?" Toby asked.

Mrs. Lovett didn't say anything she just looked at the doctor and over at Sweeney.

"Sorry to wake you mam, you were thrashing and I am sorry to say this but I have some news from you." The Doctor began to say as Mrs. Lovett looked over at Sweeney; it looked as if he just found out some shocking information as well.

"Well, the good new is you don't have the plague, you have a cold. And the vomiting and continuous head aches was because.. because you were pregnant, not far along only a couple of weeks."

"But?" Mrs. Lovett asked, now heart broken. She thought she couldn't have children; she always wanted one of her own, and now that she had it was dead.

"I'm sorry mam, it's very common you see, it wasn't quite a baby yet, it was just blood, as you can see from your bedding." The doctor replied.

Mrs. Lovett looked down and saw blood everywhere, it looked like she had her period only this time there was a dead 'child' in it.

"Thank you for your time." Sweeney said as he led the doctor to the door. "Toby can you assist the doctor back to his quarters?"

"Yes sir." Toby said as he got up and went over to the doctor.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were now alone, "I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't be." Sweeney whispered back as he stroked her hair trying to comfort her. "Besides, it wasn't even really a baby." Sweeney said, somewhat relieved. _A child._ He thought. _He had slept with her once and got her pregnant._ Deep down Sweeney Todd felt sorry for Mrs. Lovett for he knew she had always wanted a child of her own, but she never got one.

"You're right, look at me. I am such a fool!" Mrs. Lovett sobbed, she got up and took her dirty sheets off of her bed.

"Let me help you." Sweeney said, trying to sound comforting.

"Just go." Mrs. Lovett sobbed.

Sweeney was in no mood to argue with her, so he looked into her eyes and saw that she needed to be alone, maybe some alone time would do him good as well. "Alright." He sighed and went up to his shop. It was so dark and cold. Secretly he enjoyed Mrs. Lovett's cheerful wallpaper; it reminded him that there was still hope that he could happy again. He sat in his chair and pondered his thoughts. He continued to hear Mrs. Lovett's sobs coming from downstairs, he didn't know why but he felt guilty. For some strange reason he felt as if he caused it, he didn't know why, but he did. Sweeney couldn't stand it her sobs were hypnotizing him, _Sweeney Todd doesn't feel! _He said to himself_._ But this woman is making him feel all of these emotions; it was driving his insanity to madness. Sweeney couldn't take it any longer he had to calm her down. So he went down to her bedroom and watched her cry, he went over to her and wiped her tears.

"Mr. Todd, what, what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Lovett sniffled.

"Please stop crying pet." Sweeney stroked her wet, auburn curls.

"I'm sorry Mr. T, I…"

"Shh pet, try and get some rest." Sweeney kissed her forehead and began to walk to the door.

"Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett put her head up and faced him.

"Yes?"

Mrs. Lovett gulped, "Will you stay down 'ere with me tonight?"

Sweeney paused, "I… alright." Sweeney sighed as he sat in the chair that he was in the night before.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him and patted the left side of the bed. "You'll be more comfortable; don't want ya gettin' a backache from sittin' in them chairs so much."

Sweeney got up and lied next to her, he had to admit that he did feel secure with her; she was like a sense of security to him, to know that she was safe.

With that they lied in bed, "Thank you." Mrs. Lovett whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

Sweeney didn't say a word, and for the first time in fifteen years he feel asleep, and stayed asleep for the whole night.

_Aho, you guys didn't really think I would kill off my darling Lovett did you? Ohh… tisk tisk. But hey I got you! You thought she was prego but than she had the plague but than it turned out that she was and she had a cold!! I do feel bad for her though. D: Poor thing. Sorry if Sweeney is OOC. I try my best but this man is impossible to make him love. But do you want Sweenett or not?? LoL Please __**review**__ and I will love you forever and ever! Oh and free glasses of water and toast for all, even if you don't review because I know you read :D It's just people that do review get extra because I like them more ha ha ha jk… not :D_


	14. Dreams to Nightmares

Mmmkay

_Mmmkay. About the last chapter, Mrs. Lovett didn't know she wasn't with a child. It was only 2 weeks old. Further more that would mean it was nothing but blood. It happends often, girls think it's just period. But sometimes doctors can tell if it was in the process of becoming a baby. So really all Mrs. Lovett did was bleed out her baby which really wasn't a baby it was just blood and tinie tiny ittie bittie particles of what could have been a baby. It's what they call a "Spontaneous Abortion." It's when your body flushes it out because something is wrong, it occurs naturally. Alright, understand? Gooooood. Omg I had the worst day at school. If ya wanna hear about it feel free to ask._

_The dream Sequence._

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney had continuous dreams that night; it was as if there was something in the past and present that kept wanting to haunt them.

Sweeney Todd's Dream…

_Sweeney closed his eyes and all of the sudden he was in a dark meadow. He noticed that he was wearing brighter clothes and his face was no longer pale, it soon came to him that he was Benjamin Barker. Soon the meadow became vibrant with bright colors as flowers began to fill the fields. He saw Lucy carrying baby Johanna as she smiled happily at him. Benjamin ran to them, and kissed Lucy, but when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Lucy he was kissing it was Nellie Lovett, and Johanna was gone. And his hair became wild and his clothing becoming dark and dreary; he was no longer Benjamin Barker, he was Sweeney Todd. _

Sweeney tossed and turned as thoughts of Lucy invaded his dreams.

Nellie Lovett's Dream…

_She was back at that dream, the dream she had earlier that day; her body was sprawled out on the cemetery's ground, the gash in her neck was flooding the ground with blood and Sweeney Todd was standing before her as his words echoed "My Lucy would never do that to me!" Suddenly she found herself by the sea, Sweeney was with her, and she smiled as he held her hand. They were walking alongside the beach. Soon the skies grew dark as a clap of thunder roared like a lion in the sky. Lucy appeared next to her and Sweeney let go of her hand and went with Lucy. Mrs. Lovett cried as he walked away, "Why?"_

"Why, why, why?" Mrs. Lovett mumbled in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

Meanwhile in Sweeney's dream…

_Soon he appeared in his barber shop, it was dark and stormy outside, he was polishing one of his razors as a new victim sat in the chair awaiting his "shave." Sweeney walked over to the customer and quickly slit his throat. Suddenly lightning struck and showed him the victims dead face, to his surprise the customer was not a man nor was it an unknown person. It was Nellie Lovett. In anger he pushed the peddle and sent Mrs. Lovett crashing into the bake house. "No!" Sweeney cried as he sat in his barber chair._

Sweeney began to sweat in his sleep as Mrs. Lovett continued to toss and turn.

Nellie Lovett's Dream Continued…

_Mrs. Lovett found herself in her pie shop baking pies, when Lucy, the beggar woman came in. Lucy picked up and butcher knife and stabbed herself with it. Before Mrs. Lovett could hide the body, Sweeney Todd came into the room and looked at his dead wife on the floor. "You have killed her!" Sweeney yelled as he picked up his dead wife. "No! She killed herself!" Mrs. Lovett screamed as Sweeney came after her. "Lies! My Lucy would never lie to me!" Sweeney spat. His words repeated in her mind over and over again._

Mrs. Lovett awoke sweating and panting, she kept thinking of Lucy. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why didn't Benjamin pick her? Why doesn't Sweeney Todd love her? S_he looked over at Sweeney and remembered that he had agreed to stay down in her room with her. She smiled at the fact that, there was still hope that someday Sweeney Todd would grow to love her, but little did she know, he already did.

--

The next morning Sweeney awoke and saw Mrs. Lovett sleeping peacefully, he stared at her…..

_Stay Tuned for Chapter 15!_

_Okay sorry this was rushed….. but I have to go to a sleep over plus my room is like 100 degrees!! I will try and update Saturday or Suday :D Please review, how should Sweeney tell Mrs. Lovett he loves her?_


	15. Bye Bye Beadle

Hiya, I have been thinking, you know, I really love reading your reviews

_Hiya, I have been thinking, you know, I really love reading your reviews. It never ever hit me, but I really love to know what you all think. Even if all it is is that Sweeney is a little OOC. (Out of Character). Anyways, my day was bad on Thursday because I had five bloody noses, and I never ever get them. Even if I get hit really hard on my nose! Plus my Science teacher got mad at me because I forgot to come in study hall to finish my test because he sent me to the nurse due to my bloody nose. D: And my friend Katelyn and I were working on our Homework for humanities together in study hall because our study hall teacher lets us and my humanities teacher gave us 0's so I am very angry._

Mrs. Lovett awoke the next morning and saw Sweeney staring at her, she stared back into his gaze until Sweeney blinked and got up. Puzzled, Mrs. Lovett asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sweeney replied, but something was wrong, he couldn't fight his feelings for her, she was taking over his mind and taking Lucy's place in his heart. Every time his mind caught him off guard, he would think of her. He despised this feeling; he wanted to feel only vengeance and hate. But he was feeling something different, something strange, something very peculiar. It was as if he liked it, he didn't hate it, not really. In a way, he liked it. He loved the way she pouted her lips, and how she made him feel secure when she was around, the way her hips moved when she walked, the way her eyes glistened in the moonlight, and most importantly how she made him feel when she was with him. You might say he loathed it, but really deep down he loved it. Because it made him weak, kind of like moments like this.

"Alright…" Mrs. Lovett noticed he was in deep thought, his black eyes stood still as he stared into darkness.

'Thank you for staying with me last night." Mrs. Lovett said, she was touched that he agreed to sleep downstairs with her; he never stayed with her before. When he had sex with her he went back upstairs, he didn't feel anything for her then, at least he didn't think he did. He thought he had just did it out of lust, out of temptation, out of need. But now he didn't want just lust, he wanted love. But he was never going to admit it.

"Don't mention it." Sweeney mumbled, obviously he was irritated with her. _Stupid woman_. He thought. He hated her for making him feel this way, for replacing Lucy, _his_ darling Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett hesitated and kissed him on the cheek, to her surprise he moved his mouth just as she was pulling away and managed to sneak out a kiss full of passion.

As Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett pulled away from each other and Nellie smiled faintly at him; suddenly Toby came rushing in the room to find Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd looking lovingly at each other. Toby gulped, worried that he'd interrupted something and said, "Mr. Bamford is here to see you."

"Who?" Sweeney asked as he walked to the door.

"Beadle Bamford, he'd like to speak to both of you." Toby replied as he followed Sweeney into the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett followed behind fixing her hair as she went. Good thing she had slept in a dress so she didn't have to change, that would take _ages_, as Toby described it.

"Mornin' Mista Bamford, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Mrs. Lovett greeted him as she tied her apron around her waist.

"I am here on official business; after all it is my duty to make sure our neighborhood is safe from anything…" The Beadle began; he stopped as he saw Mrs. Lovett put a fresh pie on the table. "Is that…may I?" The Beadle asked as he reached his hand for it.

"Certainly." Mrs. Lovett replied as she handed him the pie.

"You were saying Mr. Bamford?" Sweeney asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, yes." The Beadle put the pie down and wiped his mouth off, "You see, Judge Turpin disappeared two weeks ago and he was last seen coming out of you shop."

"Disappeared?" Mrs. Lovett gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Beadle replied.

"Last seen here you say?" Sweeney asked casually.

The Beadle nodded as he took one last bite from the pie.

"I am sorry sir but I have not seen him since." Sweeney fondled with Mrs. Lovett's back making her giggle.

Mrs. Lovett moved away and put her hand over her mouth after she giggled. "If I ever find any trace of him I will be sure to tell you." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Thank you mam." The beadle walked over to the door and put his hat back on.

Mr. Todd took his eyes away from Mrs. Lovett thinking that now would be the perfect time to kill the beadle. "Mr. Bamford, sir."

"Yes?" The Beadle stopped at the door and looked over at Mr. Todd.

"Let me pamper you, a nice shave perhaps?" Sweeney casually walked over to him and led him to his shop.

"Well, alright…" The Beadle agreed as they went up the stairs.

Soon the Beadle came crashing down into the bake house. Sweeney was in his barber shop wiping the blood from his razor and himself when Mrs. Lovett walked in. "Mista T?"

"What?" Sweeney glanced over at Mrs. Lovett, she was looking outside as drops of rain pelted the window to his shop.

Mrs. Lovett turned around and looked at him sweetly, "I know I already said it, but I just want to thank you for staying with me last night, I really appreciate it."

That was it for Sweeney, she looked at him with those big puppy eyes and smiled that sweet smile of hers. So soon he found himself crashing his lips onto hers. "God woman…" Sweeney mumbled as he kissed her neck. "What have you done to me?"

Mrs. Lovett chuckled as she un-buttoned his shirt. Sweeney flipped the sign on his door to 'close' as he continued to help Mrs. Lovett remove her clothing.

Meanwhile Toby was downstairs washing dishes when he heard noises, strange noises. Curious to know what was going on he sneaked upstairs and peeked into the window of the door to Sweeney's barber shop. Luckily for him he only saw Mr. Todd's back and Mrs. Lovett pressed against the wall. He knew _exactly_ what was going on. He quickly ran back to the pie shop. He knew something was going on between them, how else would she have gotten pregnant? He couldn't believe Mrs. Lovett's actions, _why her?_ He thought. He was afraid that Sweeney was going to hurt in some way…

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd collapsed onto the floor. "Your welcome." Sweeney panted.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. "Ya know we shouldn't be doing that..." Mrs. Lovett looked over at him.

"I can do whatever I want." Sweeney replied, still gasping for air.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Lovett had to laugh, Sweeney was so stubborn, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"I should be getting back to me shop." Mrs. Lovett got up and put her clothes back on.

"Alright." Sweeney got up and put his clothes back on as Mrs. Lovett winked at him and went downstairs.

Toby glared at Mrs. Lovett as she entered the shop.

"What's wrong with you?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Toby replied as he dried a plate.

"Okay…" Mrs. Lovett began to roll some dough.

"Mum?"

"What Toby?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she continued to roll dough.

"Where do babies come from?"

Mrs. Lovett paused; she figured that he knew where babies came from. Little did Mrs. Lovett know that he did, but he just wanted answers out of her. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other they get together and make a baby."

Toby nodded and put this dish in the cupboard, "Do you love Mista Todd?"

Mrs. Lovett froze; she knew what he was getting at. "Toby why all the questions?"

"Just asking…" Toby turned back around and continued to wash the dishes as Mrs. Lovett stood speechless rolling dough. Boy Toby was smart.

_Omg! That Toby sure is a sly dog I'm telling ya! lol Well I have to get in the shower and get ready for school, tomorrow… __**Please review**__. I will love you always!_


	16. I do

 That's for my precious reviewers (it's a heart)

 _That's for my precious reviewers (it's a heart) _

_Omg. I am so happy, I could squeal out in joy! I just reached my goal of 100 reviews!! Goodie :D Thanks guys and gals! Anyways I see people loved Toby's "where do babies come from?" lol that Toby, that kid writes himself I'm tellin' ya! Anyways on with the sixteenth chapter. "Sweet 16" lol…. Since it is "sweet sixteen" I am thinking about writing something more mature… if you know what I mean. I am not sure though, I never have before… can we vote on the detailed sex scene?? I would love to hear your opinions. :D_

That night as Mrs. Lovett washed the dishes from the hectic dinner rush, she thought about what happened earlier, she could feel ashamed, but no, she wasn't. After all she did chop dead people up and bake them into pies, so why would she feel so badly about having sex with a man that she was not married to?

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett felt something cold against her neck, Mrs. Lovett then saw two hands wrap around her waist, she saw his reflection in a silver dish. It was Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but smirk with the thought of being in Sweeney's arms. She always felt safe with him, but at the same time she feared for her life. She never knew when he was going to whip out one of his razors. "Mista Todd…" Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

"What is it pet?" Sweeney said in a husky, almost sexy voice that sent shivers up Mrs. Lovett's spine.

"I 'ave to finish up these dishes." Mrs. Lovett replied trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Later…" Sweeny grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, his lips caressed hers.

Mr. Todd continued to kiss Mrs. Lovett as she closed her eyes and let out a slight moan. Intrigued Sweeny ran his hand up her leg and picked her up. He than sat her on the counters and continued to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Toby was in the living room fast asleep, Toby had finished his chores for the day, plus Mrs. Lovett was fed up with his questions, like "Where do babies come from?" "Do you love Mista Todd?" and the one he had asked her as she tucked him in, "Does Mista T love you?" That question still rested in the back of Nellie Lovett's mind, she doubted that Sweeney Todd loved her; he only wanted her for her advances, so she thought. But she saw something in that twisted mind of his; she also saw something in that cold black heart. Not just hate, not just vengeance, but something that fascinated her, she saw something, something beautiful.

She thought of those things and those questions once more, but she froze. It was as if time stopped, all that seemed to exist at the moment was her and Sweeney Todd, nothing else.

Sweeney Todd stopped, like Nellie Lovett he was having thoughts too. What am I doing? He thought to himself. Sweeney let go of Mrs. Lovett and walked over to the window.

Mrs. Lovett blinked twice, "Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney stared out the window thinking, he couldn't make any sense of it. But it was all so clear. Lucy Barker was gone. Benjamin Barker was gone. Johanna was gone with the sailor; The Judge and the Beadle were dead. What leaves Sweeney Todd? Why couldn't he see that everything he needed to start a new life was at his feet?" Why?" Sweeney whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett asked, she was so confused and was shaking, she was afraid he was going to hurt her, or worse, kill her.

"Why do you love me?" Sweeney asked.

"I don't know… I just do I guess." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Why Mrs. Lovett? Why, why would you want to be with a man who kills, a _murderer_, a man that you know you could never ever have a future with! Just tell me why you love me!" Sweeney turned around from the window and shook Mrs. Lovett.

"I love you is all. I don't know why but I do. Maybe it's because a lot has happened to you in fifteen years and you haven't yet committed suicide, your eyes are like marbles and I just love to stare into them, your beautiful Sweeney Todd. Inside and out, even if you will never love me back."

Sweeney stood speechless, the woman was right, he hated her for it, she gave him every reason why he should move on and she was right about it all. "I do." He mumbled.

"You what?"

Sweeney took a deep breath and walked over to her, he placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips.

_Oh man cliff-hangers suck! Anyways shall he tell her he loves her? Or will Mrs. Lovett take a hint!? I kind of wanted them to be engaged at this chappie but I think that would be OOC what do you think?_

_Sorry it was short but I gotta go to bed!! Night night lovies! :D __**Review**__…;D_


	17. Lustful Love

Mrs

_Hiya! It's me, here is chapter 17 and thanks to all of the people that review, my new goal is 200 reviews. Not much to say…. Except on with chapter 17!! Anyways go to you tube and search "You shall drip rubies fan fiction trailer" Sorry for the bad quality but I had to record it on my camera because it wouldn't let me use the clips and stuff so… sorry. Please watch it, I hope you like it. :D_

Mrs. Lovett knew what he meant but the sensation as so great she didn't dare to speak; she couldn't simply for the words in her mouth. He loved her; the man that she has loved and dreamed about for years loved her. It was like the first time they slept together, he came into her room and than everything was a blur, all she could remember was feeling insane passion run through her body. And now, now it was something more, more than just lustful sex. This was love. She didn't care if he wasn't going to say it, but now she knew that he did. That was all that mattered now, that he cared, that he had actually grown to love her.

"Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Hmmm." Sweeney looked deeply into her loving eyes.

"I love you." Mrs. Lovett whispered as her hands dangled from his neck.

Sweeney nodded in acceptance, he knew she loved him. He wanted to loathe her, he wanted to smack her for loving such a murderous bastard. But instead he found himself loving her, lost in a world of passion and spontaneous sex. He too wanted more; it didn't make any sense to him even though it was all so perfectly clear. He had his revenge, and Sweeney Todd was free for a life of his own. "The demon barber needed a bride." –BabyBlueWinx

"Nellie." Sweeney gulped.

"Yes?" She breathed, they were so close.

He took one deep breath in and out, "Marry me."

"What!?" Mrs. Lovett jumped away from him. "You have been into the gin 'aven't ya?" Mrs. Lovett squeaked, she was fanning herself she couldn't believe what she was hearing; this was not the Sweeney Todd she knew.

"No!" Sweeney couldn't believe Mrs. Lovett's actions, he had just asked her the question that he knew she had been longing to hear for years.

"You don't want this!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't have yellow hair." Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek, just in time for Sweeney to go and console her.

"Benjamin loved her. He's gone. Sweeney's here now." Sweeney whispered into her curls as she sobbed into his chest.

"Really?" Mrs. Lovett sniffled; boy woman sure could be ridiculous when they got all that they had wanted.

"Yes. Do you want to be my wife or not?" Sweeney pulled away from her and looked at her, a slight grin came across his face as he saw Mrs. Lovett nod in acceptation.

And from here on out, they said nothing else.

The next morning Mrs. Lovett awoke in her room with Sweeney lying in bed next to her. She suddenly remembered that she was engaged to Sweeney Todd, the man of her dreams. She watched him sleep; he looked so sweet, almost peaceful, which was strange in Mr. Todd's case. She still couldn't believe it, she kept worrying that it was all a dream and she was going to wake up at any second.

Sweeney stirred in his sleep, soon he was wide awake and was returning Mrs. Lovett's stare. "Good morning." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Morning pet." Sweeney replied as he sat himself up.

"So…" Mrs. Lovett got up and sat next to him. "Suppose we should tell Toby."

"Yeah." Sweeney nodded, he didn't hate Toby, he just got annoyed at how nosey he was, plus he knew that Toby wasn't too fond of him either.

Mrs. Lovett got up and got dressed along with Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett went into the living room and saw that Toby was sill asleep. She gently shook him awake. Toby looked at her and rubbed his eyes, "Oh, good morning mum."

"Toby dear, Mista T and I have some news for you." Mrs. Lovett said as Toby got up.

"Oh." Toby couldn't imagine what the news was, he wanted it desperately to be that Mr. Todd was moving away.

Mrs. Lovett, Toby, and Sweeney went into the kitchen and sat at a booth. "Well." Mrs. Lovett began.

"What's this news mum, ya better hurry 'cause we have to open real soon." Toby said as he looked back and forth at Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd.

"Well Toby we…" Mrs. Lovett started.

"We are getting married." Mr. Todd interrupted.

Toby stood in shock. Mr. Todd marry Mrs. Lovett? Why? Toby gulped and managed to say, "'ave you set a date yet?"

Mrs. Lovett looked over at Sweeney. "No." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Sweeney on the other hand had other plans on his mind, "Next week."

Mrs. Lovett and Toby looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Mista T, a week?" Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney

"Is that okay pet?" Sweeney asked.

Sweeney's behavior was really starting to frighten her, he wasn't acting like himself at all, it was almost as if he was acting, acting, nice. "That's fine." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Toby was starting to feel sick, the sight of Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd together.

_Sweeney is OOC but trust me in the next chapter you will see… :D_

_Hint Hint…_

_Wink Wink…_

_Nudge Nudge…_

_Please __**Review**_

_**Please nothing about Sweeney being out of character, I apologize but it leads into a very exciting chapter 18!**_


	18. Second Thoughts

Thanks to all of you that review

_Thanks to all of you that review! I love reading them, I get really excited when I check my e-mails and see that I have more reviews!! I am starting to scare myself, I think I am addicted to them… :D That smexual content that I know some of you hae been looking forward to will come soon…. Maybe ;D_

It was Saturday when Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd announced their engagement, but the following Friday things were not as cheerful in Mr. Todd's mind as it was in Mrs. Lovett's.

Mrs. Lovett would sing around the kitchen and wake up in the morning feel happier than the day before. But something in the back of her mind knew that this wasn't really happening, than why did she believe it so much?

Mr. Todd was the opposite though, he didn't smile, he didn't do anything really. He just went on with his normal day and occasionally he would throw Mrs. Lovett a glance or two and the occasional peck on the lips.

It was the night before their wedding and all Sweeney could do was sit in his barber chair, thinking. It was to be a simple wedding, just the priest, Toby, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney himself were to attend. Nothing big. Sweeney didn't think much of it, he figured things would be the same, except Nellie Lovett would be his wife and he would be free to be with her. Yet something troubled him, he loved Mrs. Lovett, true. But he wasn't sure if he was willing to commit to her… for life. Sure he didn't have anything to lose, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was so confused. Why did ghosts of the past have to haunt him so? He served fifteen years in prison, and came back to see that all he had worked for was gone. All that was left was his land lady, the only woman that saw him when he was invisible, the only woman that saw the beauty beneath the scars and twisted hair-do. And yet, he wasn't even willing to commit to her. Sweeney sighed and got up, he went to his desk and wrote a note, he went downstairs and watched his Nellie sleep. He wanted all of the bad memories to go away, he wanted to be happy again. But right now happy wasn't a word that he recognized, it wasn't a word in his vocabulary. All he saw was hate, revenge, and death. Besides that, he saw nothing. The only light in his life was Nellie Lovett. He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips, staring at her once more. Just like the last time he'd left, but this time he didn't think he would come back, if he did he knew she would probably never forgive him. It was better this way, so he thought. She deserved better than a man that killed for a living. She deserved a man that would tell her he loved her. With that Sweeney stood at the doorway and left, even he didn't now where.

_--_

_Authors Note: Sorry for him leaving again but trust me you will all see why it ties in with the story line…_

_Dude... Sweeney better get his butt in shape or else I will personally chop him up and bake him into a pie, I am the author you know I'm aloud…_

"_Kaylara popped into the story and took one of Sweeney Todd's razors, she held it up to his neck and made him go back to Mrs. Lovett…"_

_lol jk_

_--_

The next morning Sweeney was walking along the harbor. Suddenly, he heard his name called.

"Mr. Todd!" A young boy with brown hair called.

Sweeney looked up and saw Anthony Hope run over to him from the dock.

"Mr. Todd, it's so nice to see you!" Sweeney shook Sweeney's hand as he tried to catch his breath.

Sweeney looked at him coldly but than asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing me job Mr. Todd, I really would like to get a chance to thank you." Anthony began as he started to walk with Sweeney, "You see sir if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be engaged to the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Engaged, to be married? With who?" Sweeney asked, already knowing the answer.

"Johanna of course." Anthony replied, "As I was saying, I am forever in your debt."

"It's fine Anthony, you saved me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead by now." Sweeney had to admit that this young boy really did save his life.

"How's Mrs. Lovett?" Anthony asked.

Sweeney froze for a second, he than replied, "I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"I am no longer living there." Sweeney answered as the thought of Mrs. Lovett came back into his mind.

"Oh." Anthony didn't want to bother with asking him why, he knew Sweeney had a temper. "Where are you living than?"

"I don't know, perhaps I'll stay at the inn." Sweeney continued to walk, it had been a long night for him, but for some reason he wasn't tired.

Anthony smiled as an idea came across his mind, "I know, Mr. Todd you can come stay with me Johanna and I, I am sure she wouldn't mind!"

"I don't know Anthony…" Sweeney didn't feel comfortable with the idea of him living with his daughter, or what used to be.

"Please, I wouldn't want you starving yourself on the streets." Anthony looked at Sweeney awaiting an answer.

"When do we leave?" Sweeney asked his mind was focused on the ground, he was staring deeply into space.

"Now sir, it's not far from here, only take us a half hour to get there, Johanna and I moved back here after we learned of the Judges disappearance a few weeks ago."

Sweeney nodded as Anthony guided Sweeney to the way to his home.

Meanwhile Mrs. Lovett awoke and stretched. She got out of bed and it soon came to her that it was her wedding day, she had waited for this moment for so long and it was finally here.

"Mrs. Lovett, wake up or we'll be…." Toby rushed into her room when he noticed that Mrs. Lovett was already awake. "Oh, sorry mum, but we best get hurryin' we 'ave to leave soon."

"Don't worry Toby dear, now you go run along and get yourself ready." Mrs. Lovett said with a cheery smile on her face, "Toby, will you go check up on Mista T for me?"

"Yes mum." Toby said as he went up to Sweeney's barber shop, soon Toby came back into Mrs. Lovett's room with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Toby what's the matter?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"He's, he's not there and he left this, I can't read it, not much for cursive, but perhaps you can?" Toby handed Mrs. Lovett the piece of paper and Mrs. Lovett read it to herself. Soon her smile was wiped off and was replaced with a face of deep sorrow when she finished reading the note.

_**Nellie,**_

_**I'm sorry, but you deserve much better than me. I write this on behalf of myself, for I am gone and will never come back.**_

_**Yours truly, Sweeney Todd**_

Mrs. Lovett turned around so Toby couldn't see the tears that were falling from her broken face, "Toby, there's not going to be a wedding today, why don't you go run along and play?"

Toby didn't say a word; he knew that Mrs. Lovett needed time to herself. So he went back into the living room, leaving Mrs. Lovett in her room all alone with her heart feeling as if it had been torn into a thousand pieces.

_D': Omg… that's sad. Next chapter will be in tomorrow or Friday :D Please __**review**__!_

_You didn't think I would just ditch Johanna and Anthony from the story did you? Shame… lol :D_

"_I can feel my heart is breaking; can you tell me why it's still beading?"_

"_Tell me it's not real…"_

_3 Poor Lovett Bovett…_


	19. Meanwhile

Whoa I uploaded it and like twenty minutes later, I got four reviews… :D

_Whoa I uploaded it and only twenty minutes later, I got four reviews… :D_

_Anyways… Chapter 19 already?_

_Whew._

_Omg. Sorry about my errors, I am fully aware of them, I just don't have time to proof read much, I will fix all of it soon :D_

Anthony and Sweeney stopped at a little one story house, it was near the sea. Which was ironic in Mrs. Lovett's case, the thought of her made Sweeney's heart sink. But he knew this was for the better… or so he thought.

Anthony opened the door and had Mr. Todd go in first; the room was small, but cozy. A small couch and fireplace, it was a simple house. It had a washroom, a bedroom, a kitchen and a back patio. It also had an extra guest room where Anthony slept.

"Johanna?" Anthony called out as he took his jacket off.

"Anthony!" Johanna came into the room with a huge smile on her face, "Your home!" Johanna paused and looked at Sweeney, "Mista Todd! So nice to see you!" Johanna shook Sweeney's hand.

"Luckily, I made extras for dinner. I didn't know we were expecting you." Johanna said as she led them into the kitchen. Johanna grabbed an extra bowl from the cupboard. "I hope you like beef stew."

Johanna didn't mind Mr. Todd being there, she was actually delighted. Johanna didn't get out much, she was awfully shy. The only people she ever chatted with were Anthony, and various people she saw on the streets or at the Market.

"Mista Todd, sorry for my possible invasion of your privacy but why did you move out?" Anthony asked after he finished taking a bite of stew.

Mr. Todd swallowed, _why did he leave?_ "I don't know."

"You and Mrs. Lovett not gettin' along?" Anthony tried to guess.

"No, we were getting along fine actually…" Sweeney wasn't the type to open up to people but he knew they were just going to keep asking him anyways. "As a matter of fact, we were engaged to be married, today was to be our wedding."

Johanna and Anthony looked at each other and than back at Sweeney. "Than why did you leave?" Anthony asked.

"She deserves better." Sweeney replied as he took a sip of gin that he had in his jacket.

"But she loves you." Johanna said, remembering how Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney with dreamy eyes and remembered the kiss that she caught them sharing. "Don't you love her?"

Sweeney didn't answer that question, Johanna took a hint. Until Sweeney whispered, "Yes."

--

Mrs. Lovett sat in her chair in the living room reading the note over and over again; her heart broke more and more as the word circled in her mind. "And I may never come back…" She thought over and over again. He was gone; the love of her life was gone. _What am I thinking, I don't need him…_ Mrs. Lovett tried to comfort herself, but soon she had a sudden urge to… throw up.

_Oh my god…_ Mrs. Lovett thought after she threw up. _That bastard got me pregnant!_

--

Johanna, Mr. Todd and Anthony stood in silence for a while until Anthony got up and gave Johanna a quick peck o the lips, "Johanna I'm sorry, I'll be back shortly I have to go and meet me boss at the dock in ten minutes, if you need me I'll be there."

"Don't be long." Johanna said as Anthony left. "Mr. Todd, I hope you don't mind me asking… but, if you love her and she loves you, than why did you leave?" Johanna asked.

Sweeney looked at her silently and closed his eyes. He didn't know why, it was so complicated; the only sane reason he could think of had to be because of Lucy, 'till death do us part. But oddly enough as it was, that wasn't the reason. Sweeney wasn't willing to commit, Sweeney Todd doesn't love, he hates. He whispered, "There was a barber and his wife…"

Johanna knew what he was talking about, Anthony had told her the story that Sweeney told Anthony, and Mr. Todd told Johanna a story about her parents. It all made sense to her, her father had to be Sweeney Todd.

_--_

_SORRY FOR THE SHORTAGE! But I have to go camping with my grandparents for the weekend, when I come back I would love to see more reviews! I was going to finish this up today but I have to go in a few minutes I only have time to upload this and such. I will add on/edit this chapter when I get back I will also get chapter 20 on. So please answer these questions…_

_Should Johanna and Sweeney be reunited as father and daughter?_

_Should Mrs. Lovett be pregnant?_

_Should Sweeney find out about her pregnancy and come back??_

_Do tell…_

_:D I will update Sunday!_


	20. Aunt Nettie

Poor Mrs

_Poor Mrs. Lovett will be suffering for a bit…. But don't worry I am only doing this for her own good! Plus I really take your reviews seriously! :D_

_Uhhh… I am all worked up from reading a chapter of my favorite fan fiction. My stomach hurts and I got so nervous my eyes were watery. Oh that is a very good fan fiction. Anyways I am not going to add onto chapter 19 Sorry. But here is chapter 20! I am so tired… I am gonna type this up… and then sleep and then finish in the morning. I'm beat, plus my tummy hurts…Sorry if I make any errors. :D A perfect song for Sweeney: "They're going to take me away ha ha" lol._

_--_

Mrs. Lovett paced around her bathroom constantly mumbling, "I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant…" She franticly kept mumbling and cursing to herself until she came to a conclusion, "I'm not, I am just jumping to conclusions here is all…" She said as she got out of the bathroom.

_--_

Sweeney and Johanna sat at the table still silent, much was to be said. Both looked as if they were communicating by staring at one another. Johanna knew. Sweeney knew. Nothing else was to be said. All Sweeney cared was that Johanna was safe and she was happy. Johanna knew that he knew she knew, she just kept quiet. And with that a whole week went by. Sweeney still hardly slept at all, thoughts of Mrs. Lovett always came at inconvenient times. Pies reminded him of her, Johanna's singing reminded him of her, and even common ladies on the street did with their constant chattering.

Things remained that way for a few weeks until Sweeney no longer felt comfortable staying with Anthony and Johanna. He had nothing against them; he just felt it awkward staying with them. After all he figured they needed time for themselves, besides he did feel as if he was imposing. Sweeney left to the streets, it didn't bother him, he never ate or slept that much in that matter anyways.

--

Mrs. Lovett was in the shop that night she was obviously exhausted. Toby watched her work as he helped her, he couldn't stand her like this, she was miserable. Than it came to him, he never even asked her why Mr. Todd left. He knew he shouldn't be asking her personal questions but the idea just struck him like a bow and arrow.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Toby began as he tried to get her attention from the stain spotted counters.

Mrs. Lovett turned around in notice and asked him, "What is it dear?"

"I hope you don't mind me askin' but did you and Mista T 'ave a fight or somethin'?" Toby asked curiously.

Mrs. Lovett stood facing him she closed her eyes at the thought of him, she hated Sweeney Todd. She hated him because she still loved him, even after he broke her heart many times. But this time was worse they were engaged she felt as if he had been manipulating her, as if he _wanted_ her to hurt as much as she did. "No." She managed to squeak out.

"Why did he go then?" Toby asked, he had crossed the line now, Mrs. Lovett was in no mood for his questions.

"Toby quit askin' me questions!" Mrs. Lovett scolded at him, practically yelling, Mrs. Lovett never yelled at Toby she was always so temper minded.

"Sorry mum jus' concerned for ya is all." Toby whimpered as he continued to sweep the floor.

Mrs Lovett felt bad deep down, she knew he was just a boy with curiosity; she was fine with that but for him to ask her a question that she didn't even know the answer to, well, that just did it. "Sorry Toby, I just ain't myself today."

"S'alright mum, I understand." Toby mumbled.

--

Sweeney walked around for a long while until he came to a stop, he sat down against a cold brick wall and pondered upon his thoughts. _Gonna have to start a new life._ He thought.

--

About a month after Sweeney left Mrs. Lovett had another episode of morning sickness. There was no "maybes" or "what ifs" anymore. Mrs. Lovett was pregnant, she had missed her period twice and her stomach was slightly swollen. Mrs. Lovett was angry, sad, happy and upset all at the same time. She had always wanted a child but she was never able to conceive one, but she didn't like the thought of raising it alone. She wanted a family, she was just thankful she had Toby to help her around.

Soon a few months passed and Mrs. Lovett was beginning to show, she had tried her very best to cover it, but soon rumors and the news of her pregnancy began to spread around Fleet street, and then it was as if all of London knew. People would bicker and point as she walked down the street. She had to go to the market for her meat and supplies more often due to the fact that she no longer had Mr. Todd's corpses to skin and make into pies. Unfortunately Mrs. Lovett had an aunt that lived in London, but far from Fleet Street. She had heard the rumors and news of her niece's possible expectance. This concerned her for she knew Nellie was a widow.

It was a regular October morning when Mrs. Lovett heard knocking at her door; she answered it and, Nettie Wisner, Mrs. Lovett's aunt stood before her.

"I told myself the rumors were false." Mrs. Wisner stated as she looked at Mrs. Lovett's stomach. "I thought your mother raised you better than that." Mrs. Wisney sighed as she sat her suitcase down. "No worries Aunt Nettie is here now."

--

_If you have seen the play with Angela Lansbury, in the lyrics to "By the Sea" she mentions she has a rich Aunt Nettie. So there is Nettie and Nellie. LoL __**Please review.**_


	21. Why?

Mrs

Mrs. Lovett stood in the doorway ashamed of herself, how could she let this happen? She's pregnant with a baby whose father is an insane physico path bastard. "Aunt, Aunt Nettie…" Mrs. Lovett began; everything had happened so quickly first she found she was pregnant and than her aunt comes and Sweeny is gone. She felt her whole world was spinning.

"Hush dear; I am 'ere now. So how far along are ya?"

"Uhh… I think 'bout almost three months." Mrs. Lovett replied, she was aware that she was in for a big heap of explaining her condition.

"Nellie dear, let your auntie 'elp ya. Now who's the father?" Nettie asked as she sat down next to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett quivered in shame, how was she supposed to tell her aunt; was she supposed to say,_ Aunt Nettie the father of your great niece or nephew is an insane killer whose only will power is revenge and death. _Mrs. Lovett sucked in her breath and looked at her aunt, not wanting to tell.

"Now, now dear, don't be fooling me, I know your not married, now just tell who the father is, is he around?" Mrs. Wisner asked.

"N.. no. He, he left. 'E didn't know I was pregnant though, even I didn't. He's not a bad person, 'e's just confused….." Mrs. Lovett replied she couldn't believe herself; she was defending the man she was supposed to hate.

Mrs. Wisner looked at Mrs. Lovett and patted her leg, "Don't you worry dear, Aunt Nettie is 'ere for ya."

Mrs. Lovett smiled faintly, she loved her aunt but she couldn't imagine having to live with her. But maybe she could use the extra help. Suddenly Toby came into the room and looked at Mrs. Wisner.

Mrs. Wisner glanced at Toby and exclaimed, "Who is this fine young lad?" Mrs. Wisner got up and pinched Toby's cheeks.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Toby in pity for her aunt used to always do the same to her when she was a little girl, "This is Toby, he 'elps me 'round the shop he does."

"Well isn't he a cutie!" Mrs. Wisner loved children, she like Mrs. Lovett had never had any of her own, so she just spoiled her nieces and nephews and the little kids that would stop by her house for cookies and such.

Toby looked over at Mrs. Lovett sheepishly and Mrs. Wisner gave him a piece of candy.

Later that evening Mrs. Lovett had just finished up with the kitchen, her Aunt had insisted on doing the work but Mrs. Lovett wouldn't hear of it. So Mrs. Wisner told Mrs. Lovett to go to bed. Mrs. Lovett was still trying to suppress her feelings towards Mr. Todd. She couldn't understand why she loved him so much, here she was carrying his child and he didn't even know it.

Mrs. Wisner made herself a bed on the couch, it was where Toby normally slept but Toby had decided to sleep on the floor by the fireplace. He was a little ticked because Mrs. Wisner wouldn't let him have any gin, so she gave him some toffee.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't sleep, so she went into her bathroom and drew herself a nice hot bath. She couldn't wear her corset anymore so she just un-buttoned the buttons to her dress and let it fall to the ground; she removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the tub. She relaxed all of her muscles and moved her hands over her swollen tummy; it was all she had left of him. She was so deeply in love with Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett felt so relaxed that soon she found herself in a deep sleep….

_Mrs. Lovett found herself in her bed with Sweeney. He was sound asleep as Mrs. Lovett lied awake in his arms. Suddenly their tender moment was crushed when she found herself in Mr. Todd's barber shop as he was pushing her to the barber chair forcing her to sit as he slit her throat. He than pushed the pedal sending her corpse crashing down into the bake house._

Mrs. Lovett awoke with a strange sensation of feeling as if she was falling, the water was now slightly cold, she must have been sleeping a while. She was shaking from the dream she just had, it felt so real. Mrs. Lovett got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She went into her room and picked out a nightgown.

--

The next few months went by as they usually did, Mrs. Lovett got up and started working in her pie shop, she tried to mute Sweeney Todd out of her mind as much as possible, but she found that the more that she did the more she found her self thinking of him.

Mrs. Lovett's aunt began to make some pies, Nettie told Mrs. Lovett not to be walking up and down the stairs as much as she did, so she did it only once or twice a day. Mrs. Lovett went down into the bake house and got some pies from the oven, she began to walk up the stairs and suddenly she felt dizzy and fell backwards. She hit her head on the side of the entry way, the last thing she remembered seeing was seeing her Aunt Nettie staring at her blankly in shock.

"Nellie!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she patted Mrs. Lovett's hand trying to wake her.

"What's 'appened?" Toby yelled from the top of the bake house stairs.

"I think she's fainted!" Mrs. Wisner yelled back up, but than she saw blood leaking through her dress. "Toby! Go fetch the doctor!"

"Yes mam!" Toby exclaimed as he went to get the Doctor.

Toby ran to the Doctors but he was out on vacation, he would have to run all the way across town to get the other.

Soon Toby came back with the doctor. "Toby you're a saint, thank ya!" Mrs. Wisner said as the doctor helped Mrs. Wisner pick Mrs. Lovett off of the cold bake house floor.

"What happened miss?" The doctor asked as he sat her on her bed.

"She fell and hit her head, plus she's expectin'" Mrs. Wisner said. "She's bleedin!"

"Oh my, she's bleeding you say?" The doctor asked. "Mam I am afraid there is a chance she may loose the baby, how far along is she?"

"'Bout five months sir." Mrs. Wisner replied.

"I am going to have to take a look down there, to make sure everything is alright." The doctor hesitated to say.

"Do anything you can, I jus' want my niece to be alright and the baby too." Mrs. Wisner said as the doctor put his glasses on.

"Excuse me, young lad I am afraid you are going to have to step out of the room for a few minutes." The doctor said to Toby.

"Yes sir." Toby replied as he left the room.

"Mam has there been any complications with her pregnancy at all?" The doctor asked as he lifted up Mrs. Lovett's blood soaked skirts.

"No, not that I know of." Mrs. Wisner replied.

"I am sorry to say this but, if she doesn't deliver this baby, she could, die." The doctor said, this was the worst part of his job.

"Will the baby be alright?" Mrs. Wisner hesitated to ask.

The doctor sighed, "I can't promise you anything, I'm sorry. The doctor patted her hand trying to get her to wake.

"She's coming around!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she let go of her hand.

"What, what's happened?" Mrs. Lovett asked, she was so confused the last things she remembered was fall and seeing her aunt staring at her.

"You took quite the fall, now don't worry about anything, all I want you to do is push." The doctor simply said.

Mrs. Lovett did as she was told as the doctor tried to get the baby out of Mrs. Lovett. Soon a very small sea-monkey looking thing came out. It didn't make a sound. Mrs. Wisner took it from the doctor and wrapped it in a blanket. "I'm sorry Nellie." Mrs. Wisner whispered as she handed the baby to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett started to cry as she held her lifeless child in her arms. Why were all of these bad things happening to her? "Why?" Mrs. Lovett said as she gave the baby to the doctor.

"I am sorry mam, there was nothing I could do." The doctor replied with great sympathy for her.

"What do you expect we do with the baby?" Mrs. Wisner asked.

"You could bury it." The doctor suggested.

"No." Mrs. Lovett said as tears continued to fall from her cheeks. "Burn it, get rid of it! Do somethin'. Jus' go!" Mrs. Lovett cried out.

Mrs. Wisner and the doctor looked at Mrs. Lovett with worried expression on their faces, _was she cracking too?_

_I feel as if I am torturing Mrs. Lovett…Please don't be mad at me! Things will lighten up a little bit in the next chapter… Maybe a bit 'O' Sweenett… _

_Hint hint _

_wink wink _

_nodge nodge_

_:D_

_**Poor Mrs. Lovett!!**_

_**Please REVIEW!! **_

This story is now passed the drinking age lol :D


	22. Love at Last

One more week of school for me than I'm out

_One more week of school for me than I'm out!!_

_I am going to miss it so much though especially my Language A teacher Mrs. Miller, this chapter is dedicated to her :D_

_And to __**Le Coeur de l'Ocean**__ because I used her quote "sea-monkey looking thing" and forgot to credit her. Sorry! I went to do it but I forgot and I'm like "Why did I copy her username?" lol anyways here is chapter 22!_

_BTW: BIG CHAPTER PEOPLE!! :P_

--

Sweeney sat on a stool at a bar drinking what appeared to be a glass of gin. He was pondering his thoughts and questioning his existence as usual when the doctor came in and sat at the stool next to Sweeney. "I'll have a double." The doctor said the bartender who was putting away some clean glasses.

"Rough night doctor?" The bartender asked as he put the doctor's drink on the counter for him.

"Yup." The doctor replied as he took a chug of his drink. "Poor woman."

"Hmm?" The bartender mumbled.

"Poor woman had to deliver early, had quite the fall she did, poor thing." The doctor continued.

"And who's this?" The bartender asked as he wiped a mug with a rag.

"The woman that owns that pie shop on Fleet Street." The doctor took another sup from his drink.

Sweeney couldn't help but over hear he was intrigued and full of worry as thoughts of his darling Mrs. Lovett filled his un-easy mind. Sweeney turned over to the two men and asked, "Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yeah that's it; poor thing had to deliver four months early. Quite a shock she was in, I don't blame 'er though, wakin' up after fallin' and 'aving to give birth to a dead child." The doctor replied.

Sweeney now hated himself, he left her and she was pregnant, this would not have happened if he had stayed and married her. He could have had a whole new life with her. How could he ever forgive himself, let alone Mrs. Lovett forgiving him. But there was still a small glance of hope left in him that told him to go after her.

Sweeney got up from the stool and said not another word. He ran out the door, not looking he ran out into the street and was hit by a carriage.

The next day Sweeney woke up in what appeared to be a hospital with an elder woman bringing in a tray of tea.

"Good morning sir, feeling any betta?" The nurse asked as she went over and wiped the dry blood from his forehead.

"Where, where am I?" Sweeney asked.

"Hospital, just a few blocks 'way from where ya had your little accident." The nurse began, "Took quite the beaten on your 'ead."

It all came back to him, he was so worked up about going to see Mrs. Lovett that he didn't pay attention to where or what he was running into. Sweeney had attempted to get up but the nurse stopped him.

"Now, now dear, you just relax. The doctor gave me strict orders for you to rest your head for at least a week." The nurse said as she gave Sweeney his tray of tea.

"If you need anythin' I'm right down the hall." The nurse said as she left the room leaving Sweeney frustrated at all of the news he had just taken in.

--

It had been two weeks since Mrs. Lovett took her fall down the stairs when her aunt Nettie decided it was time for her to leave.

"Aunt Nettie thank you for staying to 'elp me." Mrs. Lovett said as she helped her aunt into her carriage.

"Oh you're welcome dear, aunt Nettie is always 'ere for you." Mrs. Wisner stated as she got into the carriage, "I did arrange a date for you."

"What?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"His name is Mr. Charles Edwards, he's a nice man, please at least meet him?" Mrs. Wisner asked looking at Mrs. Lovett with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright…" Mrs. Lovett replied she didn't like the idea of seeing another man she was so hooked to Sweeney. She thought of it as the best though, after all she needed to move on.

"Good! He'll be here at around six tonight!" Mrs. Wisner said with a cheerful smile, she always tried to have the best interest in Mrs. Lovett's life afterall, it was her favorite niece. "Bye dear! Write me soon!" Mrs. Wisner said as the carriage started to move.

"By auntie!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she waved to her aunt.

--

The doctor made Sweeney stay an extra week on account that he thought Mr. Todd was insane and that the accident caused him brain damage. He was insane but he wasn't dangerously insane, at least not in public…

Sweeney started to walk to Fleet Street, he didn't know his way around as much as he used to but he didn't want to ask for directions (What is it with men and asking directions?). He was in hurry of course he wanted to see his Nellie. He loved her even though he didn't want to admit it; she was the only person he could talk to, the only person that saw him as something more than a mentally disturbed maniac.

--

Mrs. Lovett said good bye to Mr. Edwards. She was anxious to be left alone, for some reason she didn't eel right around other men, she only felt comfortable with Sweeney. Mr. Edwards tried to sneak a kiss from Mrs. Lovett but she resisted, he turned and left as Mrs. Lovett watched and little did she know Sweeney watched her arrive back from her date.

_Has she moved on?_ Sweeney thought. He was so hurt; he couldn't believe that one woman, one creature could cause him so many emotions. He _wanted_ her. He _needed_ her. _Why did he have to leave?_ Sweeney sat beneath the stairs to his barber shop as he awaited Mrs. Lovett to get into bed. He wasn't going to attempt to kill her again; he wanted to ask for her forgiveness which was not going to be an easy thing to do. He was gone five months. How could she ever forgive him? Sweeney tried not to think about the doubts he just did what his heart told him to do instead of his head that always seemed to get him into trouble.

He snook past Toby who was sound asleep on the kitchen floor with a bottle of gin in his hand. He made his way into her bedroom, and there she was sleeping oh so peaceful. He wanted to pick her up and hold her to him. He gently sat next to her and planted a kiss on her lips that he had missed in the past five months.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes fluttered open, she wondered if this was some kind of dream. Mrs. Lovett lied there and blinked a few times and noticed she wasn't dreaming. She slapped Mr. Todd across his face. "What in bloody hell are you doing 'ere!" Mrs. Lovett silently yelled, she didn't want to wake Toby.

Sweeney stood there, he knew already that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Aren't you going to say anythin'? You have been gone five months and during that time I had your child and it…. it…" Mrs. Lovett started to cry just thinking about it she felt like some sort of failure.

Sweeney went over to her and tried to console her but she pushed him away, "Don't touch me you bastard!"

"I'm sorry." Sweeney whispered.

"Sorry ain't good enough, you broke me heart!" Mrs. Lovett cried.

"I thought it was best for you…" Sweeney said.

"Well it wasn't I know what's best for me and I thought you were and I guess I was wrong, you don't love e you just want me to hurt!" Mrs. Lovett wiped her tears and said, "Go."

"Nellie please I'm sorry I…" Sweeney stuttered.

"You what?!" Mrs. Lovett spat.

"I, I love you." Sweeney mumbled, his eyes stared into Mrs. Lovett's.

Sweeney started to walk to the door to leave but Mrs. Lovett stopped him by saying, "You, you … you said… you said you loved me." Mrs. Lovett was lost in words, he _loved_ her.

Sweeney turned around and managed to nod; she went over to him and kissed him passionately as tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

"Will you still marry me?" Sweeney asked as they pulled out for air.

Mrs. Lovett nodded in approval and continued to kiss him.

Mrs. Lovett started to un-button his shirt as he kissed her neck tenderly. Sweeney un-tied her corset and soon all of their clothes were off. Sweeney lied Mrs. Lovett on the bed gently as he continued to kiss her all over. He was being so gentle, almost loving. Sweeney positioned himself between her legs and waited for her nod in approval, Sweeney thrust into her as Mrs. Lovett moaned in pleasure. Mrs. Lovett put her hands behind his back as they kissed and rocked back and forth. Soon their movements became for fierce and the bed rocked rapidly as they did. Mrs. Lovett continued to moan in pleasure as Sweeney came inside of her, he was sure she was about to reach her climax as well so Sweeney thrust into her one last time as Mrs. Lovett came so hard that it shook her body violently. Mrs. Lovett collapsed onto Sweeney gasping for air. Soon they were holding each other tightly. And before they both fell asleep in each others arms Mrs. Lovett whispered, "I love you."

Sweeney replied, "I love you too." He thought Mrs. Lovett was asleep; little did he know she was wide awake smiling as she cuddled up into his arms.

--

_See? Nothing bad happened to Mrs. Lovett… _

_It was Sweeney's turn to suffer… lol_

_Muhuhahaha!_

_Yay they are back together!! :D_

_Btw this is like the __smuttiest__ thing I have ever written in my life. Omg, but hey, I gave the readers what they wanted!_

_Uggh. I was so nervous about writing this 'smexual content' eehhh… I am so weird feeling right now it's as if I lost my fan fiction virginity… _

_I never lost it in real life lol don't worry. I think it was bad, it was my first sex scene ever…_

_**Please review :D**_

**OMG OMG!! I FEEL SO WEIRD I JUST WROTE A SEX SCENE!!**

**:O**

Ahhh!! lol.


	23. Defiant Moments

Mrs. Lovett awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She couldn't understand it, last night seemed so real. But than everything came rushing back to her. Mrs. Lovett fell asleep after Sweeney left; it was like she was visited by some sort of specter. She had been so upset and worked up, how dare him, the nerve of him to come back and ask for forgiveness when she just started to move on. He came back practically begging her to take him back, but she boldly resisted. She wanted to give up and be held in his arms, the arms that made her feel so safe, so protected, the arms that seemed to send electricity through her body. Why did she have to be so defiant?


	24. Lovely Encounter

Okey Dokey thanks to a "technical glitch" I could not put Chapter 23 on

_Okay, I am on my lap top at the mall so I can get this chapter on. I am so sorry about the delay and how short chapter 23 was. I just wanted to give you the idea that it was a dream. Now this lap top doesn't have Microsoft word so I am using note pad. Yeah, so once again i apologize for any errors i make in this chapter... thanks for reading and I hope you can forgive me... :D I've been super busy lately, with school ending, I had to go camping, i had company stay the night last night and now I am at the mall waiting for my mom to get out of work at 10pm... I know excuses excuses... blah blah blah. lol on with the show! Oh yeah and I may swear some in this chapter... _

Sweeney walked up and down the cobble stones at the market. He was thinking and trying to erase the fact that somewhere in his subconcious mind he needed her, he needed her oh so dearly. Oh how much he wanted to at least see her smile and smell her womanly fragrence of crushed rose petals. Sweeney sighed, he fucked up big time. Why, why did he have to go? Why couldn't his mind just accept the fact that he's moved on he is no longer Benjamin Barker, he was Sweeney Todd, and he was determined to make Nellie Lovett his. Suddenly Sweeney bumped into a woman and all of her groceries scattered everywhere, he bent down and helped her pick them up. Sweeney looked up to ahnd her her groceries when he noticed that the woman was someone he knew, someone he knew very well. It was Mrs. Lovett the woman that his heart ached for.

Mrs. Lovett looked up and was about to thank him for at least helping her pick them up but when she saw those coal black eyes and his messy white streaked hair her mouth became lost with words.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney stared at each other for what seemed like centuries when Mrs. Lovett turned around and continued her way back to her pie shop.

Sweeney stood in grief, She had really moved on, she wouldn't even talk to him. He had to though, he needed to, he was willing to go to great lengths just to let her know how sorry he was. Sweeney suddenly came to a conclusion, he will talk to her and sooner than he thought.

Mrs. Lovett entered her pie shop with her groceries and was greeted by Sweeney Todd standing by the counter with his usual blank expression on his face. Mrs. Lovett jumped, "Mista Todd what are you doing 'ere?!" Mrs. Lovett thought a minute as she sat her groceries down. "Now what do you want? If yer back to kill me than go right ahead." Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips, she was furious, why couldn't he just stay out of her life and leave her alone?

"I didn't come to kill you Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney sighed. "I came back for you." Sweeney edged his way over near Mrs. Lovett.

"Ain't that why you came 'ere last night?! I told you I don't want nothin' to do with ya!" Mrs. Lovett started to walk to her room so she could be alone and so he would hopefully leave.

Sweeney followed her and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall just as she was about to go into her room so she could lock him out.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him with fear at what he was going to do next, she closed her eyes and harshly whispered, "I don't want you any more, can't you see that? I'm through with you."

Sweeney saw the serious expression on her face, he couldn't believe that the only woman that he could see a possible future with was actually done with him, she didn't want him. "I'm sorry." he said as he loosened his hold. Sweeney looked as if he was going to cry, he wasn't going to let that happen so he stared blankly as a series of explosions erupted in his heart.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney looked as if they were about to kiss until Mrs. Lovett pulled away and exclaimed, "No, No! This is all wrong!!"

Sweeney looked at her and was about to say something until he looked into Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

Mrs. Lovett opened blinked as tears welled in her eyes; she wasn't going to let them fall. "Shhh," Mrs. Lovett put her hand over his cheek and sighed, "I will always love you, Sweeney Todd..." Her breath shook as she inhaled in and squeezed her arm from his hold and went into her room and shut the door.

She put her back against her door and finally allowed the tears that were filling her eyes stream out like a waterfall.

After about fifteen minutes of staring blankly at her door Sweeney knocked on it.

Mrs. Lovett sat on her bed and was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. she sniffled and walked to the door, she cautiously opened it and looked at the man standing before her. She dropped her handkerchief to the floor and swung her arms around him, she kissed his face until she finally reached his lips. "Never leave me again." She sobbed as Sweeney stroked her hair.

Sweeney shushed her as she clung helplessly in his arms.

_Once again sorry for the shortness, but I felt this was a good place to stop, expect chapter 25 on tonight :D _

_Please review and I shall love you always!! _

_Oh and addith me on myspace, my url is on my profile page loves! XD I am so fricken happy with this chapter and no this isn't another dream, this is for real!!_


	25. Love is a Strange Thing

Hmm┘ Are any of you guys mad at me? Because I really take much thought into your reviews and I haven▓t gotten many nor have I heard from hardly any of you lately┘ Enough of my chitter chatter here is chapter 25 :D Once again, I understand if you are but my internet is off right now┘ Kinda embarrassing but money is a little tight at the moment. I have my surprise for you! It▓s called ⌠Midnight Rendezvous■ I am not sure about the title and I am not sure about continuing it, I wrote it the other day, I was so bored┘ lol Just make sure you check it out, if you don▓t that▓s fine. All I wanted to do was post it; I want an idea ready for when this is finished... I also wrote a chapter for a few after this. :D Enjoy! I am so excited I have an excellent idea for up coming chapters!! I also have a possible one-shot for continuing, I might want to continue this as well. Tell me your thoughts and opinions :D

Sweeney was sitting on the couch with Mrs. Lovett cuddled up in his arms. She was asleep now, she fell asleep as he stroked her auburn hair, the fire crackled in the corner illuminating and highlighting her pale face. He was mesmerized by her eccentric beauty. She was so pale and a lot more different looking than Lucy. He found it odd how one man could turn into a completely different one, and their tastes in woman went along with it. He was overjoyed that he had her back in his life, he missed her and when she denied him the night before he was heartbroken, he realized how she felt and how she felt like him when Lucy didn▓t remember him. ⌠He felt as if 1,000 razors were punctured in his heart.■ √Chapter 2

Toby awkwardly entered the room, confused at what he saw before him, he went out for a walk when Mrs. Lovett went to the market and he came back hours later to find Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney all cuddled up on the couch. When reality hit, it occurred to him that, Mrs. Lovett, the person he cared for most in the world, and, Sweeney Todd, the man he couldn▓t hate more, were back together. Toby quickly stepped out of the room, luckily Sweeney nor Mrs. Lovett heard him. Mrs. Lovett woke up and saw she wasn▓t dreaming. ⌠Mr. T┘■ Mrs. Lovett whispered, making sure this was indeed not a dream.

Sweeney loosened his grip on her so she could sit up, ⌠Hmm?■

⌠Am I dreaming?■ She asked as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

⌠No, pet.■ Sweeney replied as he rested his head on hers.

⌠Good, because this is where I want to be, here with you.■ Mrs. Lovett said.

Here with you, Sweeney thought. ⌠We still on for that wedding?■ Sweeney asked as Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and rested on him.

Mrs. Lovett thought a minute; she was surprised he still wanted to get married, than Mrs. Lovett thought, if they were to continue to have sex they would have to, after all what if she became pregnant again, she couldn▓t stand the embarrassment plus if they were to get married, Sweeney Todd could finally be hers. ⌠Only if you want to be.■ Mrs. Lovett replied.

⌠I do.■ Sweeney felt like a whole new person, here he was cuddled up on the couch with Mrs. Lovett discussing a wedding.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him in surprise, was this the Sweeney Todd she knew?  
Sweeney returned her gaze and gave Mrs. Lovett a very rare smile. Mrs. Lovett than pecked him on the lips. Mrs. Lovett sat up and put her arms around Sweeney, she hugged him tightly before letting go. ⌠Mr. T?■ Mrs. Lovett asked as she lied her head back down on his lap.

Sweeney held her hand and stoked it lovingly; they were so soft, ⌠Hmm?■ Sweeney mumbled.

⌠Why did you leave?■ Not even a second after she asked it she regretted it, it was all in the past, she was beginning to think it was all out of vain for himself, not caring how she felt, so she quickly regretted it, but surprisingly she didn▓t say anything, she just looked up at the man that she loved more than anything in the world, the man that she would go to great lengths just to be and most importantly the man the mattered the most to her.

Sweeney looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, ⌠I don▓t know.■ Sweeney▓s words were honest and true, he didn▓t know. The only things he remembered about that night was going up to his empty barber shop and thinking, it▓s all he did. Maybe it was the thought of leaving that made him leave; maybe it was the fear of getting everything taken away from him again. ⌠I▓m sorry.■ Sweeney whispered, and he truly was. She was the only person in the world besides Lucy that he could ever find himself to love, and he wasn▓t about to loose her.

⌠I love you.■ Mrs. Lovett replied, making it clear that she has forgiven him and all she wanted was to be with him, and only him. ⌠Do you love me?■ Mrs. Lovett was pushing her luck, but all she wanted to do was to hear those three beautiful words come from his mouth and ring through her ears.

Sweeney sat a while. As much as he hated to admit it, he did. ⌠Yes.■ Sweeney replied, that▓s as far as he was getting right now.

Mrs. Lovett squealed as Sweeney leant down and kissed her forehead, while he pulled away Mrs. Lovett kissed his chin and than brought his lips down to hers kissing him lightly. Soon that soft kiss turned into a passionate one that seemed to send electricity through her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Sweeney picked Mrs. Lovett up and carried her to her bedroom; he lied her down and kissed her neck and shoulders. ⌠Mista T┘■ Mrs. Lovett breathed.

⌠Yes pet?■ Sweeney asked as he kissed her chest.

⌠Should we wait?■ Mrs. Lovett said as she became tense at all of the sexual tension that was practically smothering them.

⌠Why wait? We are dying anyways, and I must have you now my dear┘■ Sweeney replied.

And with that they continued on with their intimate deed. Mrs. Lovett ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as they both became lost in an erotic moment of passion.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Toby was drinking some gin, he had over heard their noises from the bedroom, poor kid, Toby tried not to think much of it, he was just happy that Mrs. Lovett was happy, because after all she did go out of her way to make sure Toby was fed well, he slept well, and that he was decently clean. She was like a mother to him, the closest to happiness he ever had, so he owed her happiness to her.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett collapsed onto the bed gasping for air, ⌠Oh my┘■ Mrs. Lovett said as she tried to catch her breath, ⌠I mean it▓s been so long┘ I forgot┘■ Mrs. Lovett was lost in words, that had to be some of the best sex she ever had.

Sweeney said nothing, he was feeling so spontaneous, there was no way were they going to wait for their wedding night. Soon the idea hit her as their breaths became steadier and back to normal, ⌠Mista T?■

⌠Hmm?■ Sweeney mumbled through Mrs. Lovett▓s curls, she was laying on his shoulder staring at his surprisingly toned figure. ⌠ "When are we getting married?■ Mrs. Lovett asked. "I don▓t know, pet, whenever I guess.■ Sweeney replied.

"Whenever is free?■ Mrs. Lovett added.

Mrs. Lovett was so clingy; Sweeney sighed and replied, ⌠I▓ll set a date tomorrow.■

⌠Really!?■ Mrs. Lovett squealed and cuddled closer to Mr. Todd.

⌠Yes.■ Sweeney said as Mrs. Lovett kissed his cheek. ⌠So will you be Mrs. Todd?■ Sweeney awkwardly asked, he hadn▓t thought of the last name situation.

⌠I┘ I don▓t know love, I mean your last name isn▓t really yours I mean┘ plus we have the pie shop and if I were to change it┘ it wouldn▓t be Mrs. Lovett▓s it would be Mrs. Todd▓s and then we have Mr. Todd▓s tonsorial parlor so┘■ Mrs. Lovett rambled on until Sweeney stopped her.

⌠Alright, you can keep your last name┘ Mrs. Lovett.■ Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett rolled over and blew the candle that was on her nightstand out. ⌠I love you.■ Mrs. Lovett whispered before settling down to sleep.

Sweeney stayed wide awake Mrs. Lovett▓s words repeated in his mind over and over again, I love you too. He thought. It felt weird to him, love, something about that word made him feel strange to think it let alone say it.

Oh my, what did you think? Guess what? A proper wedding is being devised┘ Excited? I find it OOC but I have a storyline that is going to keep Sweeney in character. But you know, he▓s in love so of course he▓s being nice to Mrs. Lovett. :D So ya a wedding is being devised probably next chapter or so whatever. lol have a smashing day-evening. Oh and a death of a character┘ and no it isn▓t Toby, Sweeney or Nellie Lovett.

Sorry for the terrible quality... I am at my grandmothers, she had notepad, no microsoft word...

Please review... 


	26. A Proper Wedding Would Be Devised

_Ladies and gentleman may I apologize please? I am sorry to say but my internet is off, rather embarrassing but like I said money is rather tight lately. Did you like "Midnight Rendezvous" and "Heart of Rubies?" If you hadn't read them yet please do… I would highly appreciate it :D Btw I talk about Albert in here; some people think that Albert was abusive but really if he was why would Mrs. Lovett still have Pictures of him? She may not have been in love with him but she did care enough to hang pictures of him on her walls at least._

Pre-Wedding Jitters? Mrs. Lovett's Dream…

_Mrs. Lovett stood in the church awaiting Sweeney's arrival, he was already a half an hour late. Mrs. Lovett was growing nervous and worried. Her heart skipped a beat when the door opened hoping it was Sweeney, but it wasn't, it was Toby and in his hands he held a note that the carriage driver gave him, Mrs. Lovett read it and ripped it in half before falling in tears. She ran out of the church just in time to catch Sweeney pulling away in the carriage she ran up to it and threw the ripped up paper at him along with her vows. Mrs. Lovett screamed as the carriage continued to ride away, "I knew you would do this! I hate you! Why? I loved you!!"_

The next day Sweeney set a date for their wedding, and about three weeks of patient and nervous waiting the day arrived. The day started as it normally did; Mrs. Lovett woke up before dawn swept over Fleet Street and dressed in her usual work clothes, before realizing that she was getting married that day. Mrs. Lovett was worried about bad luck so her and Sweeney agreed to take separate carriages, although he did find it unnecessary for her to go out of her way he did realize she never married the man she loved. Benjamin married Lucy. Nellie married Albert; she didn't want to, it was arranged by her mother a year before she died. Albert was nice but she didn't love him. Mr. and Mrs. Lovett never even talked; they only had sex about once a month, sometimes never at all. It was only at the beginning of her marriage she even tried to conceive a child, but after two years of waiting, trying and a miscarriage, Mrs. Lovett just gave up. After almost thirteen years of marriage, Albert was diagnosed with the gout, Mrs. Lovett could blame herself for always baking and feeding him too well, but she didn't. Mrs. Lovett didn't cry at his funeral, surprisingly she didn't cry at all. She loved the man for always being kind to her, but she wasn't in love with him, not enough to make her shed tears of pain when she didn't even hurt at all. All she felt was pure nothingness.

Meanwhile Sweeney was upstairs, nervous he was going to bail. He didn't want to screw up again, but everything was so weird to him. Love, what was love? He didn't know. Mrs. Lovett said it was when you care about someone, he did care about her. He couldn't stop thinking of her, but was he ready to move on? Sweeney sighed as he took one last look at his picture of Lucy, than he did the thing he never thought he could do, he put the picture in his drawer and locked it. Sweeney stepped out of his barber shop; he was wearing his white suit, (as seen in by the sea.) Sweeney thought, a new life, a new future of possibilities and most importantly, a life with Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett fixed her hair in her room, she put the flowers that Toby had picked for her in her hair, they were _blue_. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the gesture as she put her _old_ white laced gloves on her hands, she was wearing her _new_ red dress (as seen in by the sea), and the earrings she 

_borrowed_ from her aunt. Mrs. Lovett looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading out of the house; she stepped into the carriage along with Toby and headed off to the church.

Sweeney stood in the church, nervous, the only people in there was the priest and himself. Suddenly Toby and Mrs. Lovett entered arm in arm. Mrs. Lovett smiled at Sweeney; she was relieved he was there. Toby walked her up the aisle and than gave her hand to Sweeney. Sweeney hesitated before taking it; he wasn't comfortable with the idea of showing anyone his so called "lovable" side. Toby than sat down at a pew and watched as the ceremony began. The priest was rather curious of the rather ghastly looking couple that stood before him.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney chose not to say their vows; they decided to keep that part private.

The ceremony was practically over when the priest said the final words, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sweeney glanced around the room, Toby watched with his big brown eyes wide and eager to see if Mr. Todd was going to kiss her in front of them, and Mrs. Lovett was turned to Sweeney awaiting him to kiss her, it seemed everyone was watching him until Sweeney closed his eyes and gave Mrs. Lovett a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't your ideal wedding kiss, but a kiss was a kiss. Mrs. Lovett was too overjoyed that Sweeney was now officially hers anyways. After all _a kiss was a kiss._

Sweeney and Nellie signed the papers and than headed out to the carriage, Sweeney took her on a walk along the sea side. Mrs. Lovett finally got Sweeney to hold her hand after she sent Toby to go pick sea shells.

"So we're married now." Sweeney awkwardly said as he tried to get used to the idea.

"Mmhmm." Mrs. Lovett nodded; she was so overwhelmed with happiness that she began to cry.

Sweeney noticed, "What's wrong?" Sweeney asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I don't even know why I'm crying." Mrs. Lovett wiped her tears with her dress.

"Tell me." Sweeney let go of her hand and looked straight into her eyes as if he was trying to read her mind.

"You're the only thing I've ever wanted. And now I have you." Mrs. Lovett said as she looked into her brand new husbands entrancing black eyes.

"No my dear, you don't have me, I have you." Sweeney picked Mrs. Lovett up and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around Sweeney's neck and both of them fell onto the sand. Mrs. Lovett's chest was heaving as he webbed his hands into hers. He kissed her softly and soon both of them forgot where they were.

"Mista T?!" Mrs. Lovett gasped as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hmm?" Sweeny mumbled.

"Should we be getting home now? I think we're forgetting where we are…" Mrs. Lovett sat up and readjusted herself.

"Alright." Sweeney stood up and helped Mrs. Lovett up. "Where's the boy?"

"'E went down looking for sea shells, 'e should be around 'ere somewhere." Mrs. Lovett looked around the beach until she spotted Toby fast asleep against a rock. Mrs. Lovett walked over to him and gently shook him awake. "Toby love, it's time to go."

"Hmmm?" Toby got up and rubbed his eyes. "Mum, can I stay 'ere tonight? Please, I'll be back by morning, besides shouldn't you and Mista Todd 'ave some alone time?" Toby asked.

Mrs. Lovett curiously looked at him, "You sure Toby, it might get cold, 'don't want ya catchin' a chill." Mrs. Lovett looked at him in worry.

"I'm sure mum, I'm fine don't worry." Toby reassured her by giving her his almost innocent look.

"Alright… but take this…" Mrs. Lovett gave Toby her shawl, "It'll keep ya warm." Mrs. Lovett smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

"Night mum!" Toby waved to her as Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett left in the carriage.

_--_

_Did you like it? Yay now they are married! And to my lovely reviewer who requested their outfits from "By The Sea." I thank you :D & my new love that made me a trailer for this… I love ya!_

_Here is a poem __I wrote__ regarding Mrs. Lovett's feelings for Sweeney, I wrote it the other day, some lines are from the movie they are pretty obvious to catch. It's meant to be her feelings for him in the movie like before she was pushed into the oven. Please review :D_

If you only knew Mr. Todd

I know that I can never compare

To her flowing locks of yellow hair

Or her deep blue eyes that always seemed to be your reason and your life

I know that I can never replace your wife

I showered you with great affection

And for that I never even got your attention

I saw something beneath your scars of pain

Something that wasn't just hurt and vain

Something beautiful, that I can't even explain

For my love for you is hard to forbid

Because I always had a fondness for you, I did


	27. An Evening Of Pure Bliss

_Hey everyone! Please __go back and read chapter 26__ before reading this :D Thanks loves. Sorry for the wait but I hope it's worth it chapter 28, 29, and 30 are written but you gotta review to read more... Hip Hip Hooray I love you all!! _

_I just had a sequin stuck to my finger... lol random…_

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney entered her pie shop; arm in arm, Mrs. Lovett had her head rested on Sweeney's shoulder. Sweeney sat Mrs. Lovett down in a booth and Mrs. Lovett suddenly noticed he was looking at her with a very serious expression on his face.

"Mista T what's wrong?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she wiped the smile off of her face.

"You." Sweeney said.

"Me?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, "What did I do?"

"Everything." Sweeney smirked and pulled something from his jacket pocket.

Mrs. Lovett sat curiously as she wondered what was enveloped in the small piece of cloth that he held in his hand.

Sweeney handed it to her and said nothing.

Mrs. Lovett unfolded the cloth only to find a ring inside, "Mista T I…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered, never had she received a gift like that before.

"It's nothing really, I saw it at the market and…" Sweeney stopped talking as Mrs. Lovett put the ring down. "What?" Sweeney asked.

Mrs. Lovett stared at the ring, it was a wedding ring, she wondered why he didn't give it to her at the ceremony it was so beautiful. It was gold and it had hearts engraved around it. "It's… it's beautiful." Mrs. Lovett put it on her left hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Sweeney grunted, he didn't give it to her at the ceremony because he wanted to get out of the church as quickly as possible, plus he didn't want to admit it but he was shy to show his 'caring' side.

Mrs. Lovett awkwardly looked at him, he was acting so strange, she was worried she was going to wake up from this 'dream' or was it real? "I feel bad now I didn't get you anything." Mrs. Lovett looked at him with puppy like eyes.

Sweeney continued not to speak, he didn't want to tell her his true feelings because he really felt like she brought him back to life, he was so dead before he noticed her, and since then he actually has felt something besides sadness and grief, he sees that there is something more in the world, something more than just filthy vermin and people on the streets. He sees her, his love, his life, his… everything. It was like she had replaced Lucy in his heart, but not entirely, for the 

tiny piece of Benjamin that still remained inside of him would always love Lucy. Sweeney cleared his throat, "Don't worry about it."

Mrs. Lovett smiled and got up from the booth, her hour glass figure made her look amazing in that dress, she held out her hand as she awaited Sweeney to take it. "It's not a shark love." Mrs. Lovett said as she shook her hand giving him the idea that she wanted him to follow her. When he finally took her hand, Mrs. Lovett led him through the living room and into her bedroom.

Mrs. Lovett stood in the middle of the room and let go of his hand.

Sweeney lifted up her hand and kissed it. "You look infatuating my love."

_My love_, he called her _his love_, Mrs. Lovett was overwhelmed with happiness because for a while she thought happiness was just an elusion of depression, but she was wrong, boy was she wrong, she had given up on the idea of happiness when Sweeney had left her once again but he came back and he finally made her his wife. All of her dreams suddenly had started to some true.

Sweeney pulled her to him and took her hips into his hands. "Too beautiful, too much for me to handle that is…" Sweeney picked her up and kissed her, "This is much over due my dear." Sweeney lied her on the bed and kissed her softly.

Mrs. Lovett curiously mumbled something, quickly regretting it.

Luckily Sweeney didn't hear her he was too busy studying her curves and the way she breathed, he wanted to get her figured out but every time he thought he did, she went and did something he never thought she would do.

Meanwhile Toby was at the beach enjoying himself, he built himself a sandcastle and soon thought about Mrs. Lovett. He wanted her to be happy but he realized she was only happy when she was with Mr. Todd, perhaps he could learn to at least get used to him, or possibly learn to like him. The man must have done something right in order to make Mrs. Lovett so happy.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were now practically undressed, Sweeney had himself positioned at her legs. Mrs. Lovett's hair was now pretty much down and some flowers had fallen out, she still looked amazing.

Sweeney on the other hand was sweating and his hair was falling out every which way.

They were already panting with tension and it hadn't even started yet, Mrs. Lovett gave her new husband a nod before letting him enter her. She gasped as he entered. Sweeney continued to move in and out of her when suddenly his movements became fiercer as Mrs. Lovett dug her nails deep into his skin, Mrs. Lovett sat up and kissed him quickly on his lips before he managed to put his hand behind her back and gave her a kiss full of passion. Nellie clutched onto the sheets before coming to her climax. Sweeney stopped a moment and thrust into her deeper than anyone ever had before as he came to his climax. Sweeney collapsed on top of Mrs. Lovett as they both panted and closed their eyes.

Sweeney lied on top of Mrs. Lovett with his head on her bare stomach; Mrs. Lovett stroked his messy black hair and sighed. "Love?" leave it to Mrs. Lovett to ruin a silent moment.

"What is _my_ pet?" Sweeney asked as he lifted his head up.

"_My_ pet? What am I some sort of private possession of yours?" Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

"Yes actually you are _my _wife and as a matter of fact you are _mine_." Sweeney proudly stated before placing a kiss on her hand that lingered on her bare stomach.

"Is that so? Well in that case I am willing to make an acceptation." Mrs. Lovett smiled as Sweeney came up and kissed her roughly before lying back down next to her.

_--_

_That's it for the honeymoon…_

_Couldn't make it too sweet because than it would be just out of character… for Mr. Sweeney Todd that its ;D_

_Please Review… I love reading them… :D_

_Sorry for not being able to update, I feel terrible. The internet probably won't be on for a bit… Most likely until he end of the month. I am sorry!! D': I will be updating as much as I can, don't worry about a thing._


	28. Mr Edwards' Return

_It's almost six o'clock in the morning… I have no life lol :D I have been up since well yesterday, I can't sleep. I was watching "Sex and the City" and the sky started to brighten up… Yeah I watch that show; I started a few weeks ago when my aunt asked me to watch the movie with her, and so I did. I fell in love with it so I watched the sixth season on HBO on demand at her house and than I found out that my mom's boy friend has the complete series so I have been watching that. I love the episodes with Mr. Big… Okay I know I have problems… lol obsessing over things again lol XD Anyways here is chapter 28!_

Mrs. Lovett awoke early the next morning and stared at her sleeping husband, she couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. She never thought that he could ever love her, and he did. Mrs. Lovett got up and went into the living room to see if Toby came home, she found him curled up in front of the fireplace with a bottle of gin in his hand and Mrs. Lovett's shawl in the other, snuggling both of them, kind of like a baby with a blanket and a bottle. Mrs. Lovett attempted to take the bottle of gin away from him, but he had a pretty good grip on it so she just gave up and went back to bed.

--

About a month later, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's relationship was better that it ever was, Sweeney continued to supply his new wife with her meat by giving people 'shaves' and Mrs. Lovett would grind them up. The intimate side of their relationship was also doing quite well; occasionally things would get a little steamy between them on their breaks… Let's just say at least her rumpled bedding was legitimized. Everything seemed to be going fine until an unwanted Mr. Edwards stopped at Mrs. Lovett's door seeking her hand in marriage.

"I have been wondering why you haven't written to me nor have you even stopped by my fathers grocer." Mr. Edwards began.

"I am sorry Mista Edwards, dear, but I'm married." Mrs. Lovett said as she put away some clean dishes.

"You don't have to fool me, Mrs. Lovett; I know that your husband died years ago." Mr. Edwards replied.

"No, I re-married, 'e's actually Mr. Todd the barber upstairs." Mrs. Lovett wiped the flour from her dress and showed him her wedding ring.

"Right, Mrs. _Lovett_ If you two are married than how come you're not Mrs. _Todd_?" Mr. Edwards asked, "And, Nellie, if I may call you that, your aunt said you were unmarried, or widowed in your case, so you don't have to lie my dear."

Mrs. Lovett was getting fed up, she was about to send him up to Mr. Todd and get it over with, but than she remembered he was good friends with her aunt. "First of all Mr. Edwards, our last name situation is strictly none of your business and second of all you talked to my aunt more than a month ago, and further more it's Mrs. Lovett to you."

"Sorry, Mrs. Lovett, I might as well pay your husband a visit than." Mr. Edwards started to head for the door before Mrs. Lovett sent him a nervous look.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Mrs. Lovett nervously said, if he went up there Mr. Todd would have his head for sure. "'E's awful busy…"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind after all he is your husband, besides; I could use a good shave." Mr. Edwards ignored Mrs. Lovett's wishes and went up the stairs to Sweeney's barber shop.

_Maybe a good shave is what he needs._ Mrs. Lovett thought trying not to think of all the bodies she was going to have to chop up and bake into pies that evening. Mrs. Lovett thought a minute, _I should go up there and make sure that husband of mine doesn't shave 'em…_ Mrs. Lovett shrugged and continued on with her dishes without saying a word as she heard another body drop down into the bake house.

_--_

Later on that evening during the dinner rush Mrs. Lovett was carrying a tray of pie to some customers outdoors when she had a sudden urge to throw up. She quickly ran into her bathroom with out saying a word and puked. "Musta ate some bad food or something'" Mrs. Lovett said to herself as she got up, not thinking much of it. When she got back outside Toby went over to her.

"Mrs. Lovett mum, are you alright? You ran off in a hurry!" Toby exclaimed before wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"I'm fine, jus' not feeling well is all." Mrs. Lovett replied as she took the empty tray from him and started to head down into the bake house.

Toby watched as she went downstairs. I hope she's alright. Toby thought as he took some dirty dishes to the sink for washing.

"The boy's right, you did run off in a hurry." Sweeney whispered in her ear making Mrs. Lovett jump.

Mrs. Lovett turned around when she heard her husband's voice. "I'm fine." Mrs. Lovett said before opening the oven door only to find she ran out of pies. "Damn!" Mrs. Lovett sighed as she closed the door, "Been so busy I forgot to put more pies in the oven!"

Sweeney gave her an optimistic look, "Maybe you should call it a night and go to bed, you don't look too good."

"I 'ave work to do, I 'ave no time to be restin' when I 'ave to get dishes done, floors to clean, laundry to be washed, and people to serve." Mrs. Lovett went back upstairs.

Sweeney followed her, "I can help." Sweeney said as he looked around the dirty kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett laughed, "You 'elp? Don't be foolin' me Mista T you ain't one to be 'elping people."

"Well you aren't people, you are _mine_." Sweeney kissed her before Mrs. Lovett pushed him away.

"Don't be kissin' me when people is watchin'!" Mrs. Lovett began to roll some dough.

"Why not? We've been married for a month now, and besides you are always trying to hold my hand when we're at the market." Sweeney replied.

Mrs. Lovett eyed him before stating, "Well that's different."

Sweeney rolled his eyes before going outside. "Toby my boy!" Sweeney exclaimed as he put on his very effective charm.

"Yes sir?" Toby asked as he stood in front of him like a soldier awaiting orders.

"Do tell the people that Mrs. Lovett has retired for the evening and will no longer be serving any more pies." Sweeney told Toby as did the unexpected of picking up dirty dishes, he was actually _helping._

"You sure sir?" Toby asked as he followed Sweeney into the kitchen.

"Yes." Sweeney replied.

"What's going on 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett asked Toby.

"Go to ebd Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said before glancing at her.

"I can't I…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered before Sweeney interrupted her.

"I do think it only appropriate if you take your tired self to bed." Sweeney put his hands behind his back and waited for Mrs. Lovett to turn around and go to bed.

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to protest before realizing that this was battle she wasn't going to win. So she sighed and turned to go to her bedroom.

Toby looked at Sweeney like he never had before; he was beginning to gain a sort of respect for him.

"What are you looking at?" Sweeney mumbled as he went over and started to wipe down some tables.

"Nothing sir." Toby replied as he began to wash dishes.

--

_Yeah this was short and nothing really happened in it. I just had to solve the mystery of Mr. Edwards's intentions and what happened to him; and how Toby and Mr. Todd are beginning to warm up to each other. Oh well next chapter's a doosey. ;D Not Sweenett… maybe._


	29. The End Of Lucy Barker

"_Oh my stars!" –Samantha Stephens _

_Believe it or not but I went to bed at almost seven in the morning. I just couldn't sleep even when I lied in bed and told myself to go to sleep. I woke up at around one in the afternoon, my friend called me and woke my lazy butt up lol :D It is now around 2 in the afternoon, okay not important… lol enjoy!_

--

Mrs. Lovett sat in her pie shop holding a bottle of rat poison, "I 'ope this works, them rats is always gettin' into me bake house eatin' away me good meat and what not…" Mrs. Lovett mumbled to Toby, if not, herself. "Besides, they scare away me customers."

"I hope so too mum." Toby smiled as he finished a bite of what appeared to be mashed up peas.

Mrs. Lovett got up and put the bottle of rat poison back on the counter. "Toby love I'm going to go give Mista T his breakfast, alright?"

"Yes mum." Toby said as he took the last bite of his peas.

Mrs. Lovett put a 'normal' pie on a plate and headed upstairs.

"Witch! Witch!" Mrs. Lovett heard Lucy call from the alley way, she tried not to think much of it, after all the woman was insane.

The bell rung to signal Mrs. Lovett's arrival, Sweeney had his back turned to the window as he polished his beloved 'friends.'

"Good morning love." Mrs. Lovett put the plate on his desk and put her hands on her hips while noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

Sweeney grunted, he still had his back turned not even acknowledging the fact she was there.

"Well what's the matter with you?" Mrs. Lovett asked, appalled by his sudden change in behavior.

Sweeney said nothing and finally turned around. He stared at her; he loved it when she was angry.

"You and your mood swings." Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she turned around and walked to the door, he acted like he was having his period all the time, one minute he was acting decently nice and the next he was a complete bastard.

Sweeney continued to watch her walk to the door but just as she touched the doorknob and opened the door just enough so she could squeeze through Sweeney shut the door and brought her to him. "Thank you for breakfast…" Sweeney chuckled; he was a man of many surprises.

Mrs. Lovett turned round to face him, "Your welcome love." Mrs. Lovett pulled herself from his grip and went back downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett was in the middle of taking a batch of pies from the oven when Sweeney suddenly came in.

"Why'd you go so fast my pet?" Sweeney asked, his eyes were like magnets to hers, every time her eyes spotted them, she couldn't help but stare helplessly into them.

"I 'ave work to do, rats to kill, pies to bake, cleanin' to do… And I can't do that with you always pestering me." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Me pestering you? May I remind you that you are the one that came up and brought me breakfast." Sweeney stated and watched as she read the bottle.

Mrs. Lovett brushed the flour from her dress and walked over to Mr. Todd, "Sorry love." Mrs. Lovett said before she gave Sweeney a peck on the lips.

Sweeney leaned in and kissed her just as she pulled away, this kiss was deep and it sent shivers down Mrs. Lovett's spine. Sweeney obviously wanted to take things farther so he walked her to the hallway that separated the living room from the shop.

"How much time do we 'ave?" Mrs. Lovett pulled away from his passion filled lips and started to unbutton his shirt.

"As much as we want." Sweeney continued to kiss her as he helped each other from their clothes.

Later on that day after the long dinner rush and their morning shenanigans Mrs. Lovett went outside and opened the bottle of rat poison so she could hopefully get rid of the pesky vermin that was beginning to drive her mad.

Meanwhile up in Mr. Todd's barber shop Toby came up and gave him a basket of his clean shirts, "Mrs. Lovett told me to give you this." Toby nervously said as he set the basket down, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Thank you." Sweeney said.

Thank you? Toby thought, was Mrs. Lovett right? Has Mr. Todd changed? "Uh your welcome sir." Toby replied as he went to the door.

Sweeney put his hand on Toby's shoulder and waited for him to turn around, "What's wrong sir?" Toby's voice trembled.

"Could you do me a small favor and have Mrs. Lovett come up here? I'd like to have a word with her." Sweeney asked as he took his hand from Toby's small shoulder.

"Yes sir." Toby replied as he walked out of hiss hop.

"Mrs. Lovett mum!" Toby called as he ran down the stairs, "Mr. Todd would like to see you."

"Oh bugger." Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she set the poison down on a crate, "Alright, thanks dear." Mrs. Lovett said to Toby before heading up the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett entered the shop, "If you would be so kind to tell me what in 'ell you need right now Mista T, I would be more than 'appy to 'elp you later." Mrs. Lovett was annoyed she was never going to get rid of those rats if everyone kept bothering her, not to mention she was tired from the busy dinner rush.

"Well I just wanted tot hank you for doing my laundry but I guess my thanks isn't welcome here." Sweeney said as he shot Mrs. Lovett what seemed to be a hint full grin.

"I can't right now…" Mrs. Lovett said as Sweeney slowly kissed her neck.

"Why not, you need to relax." Sweeney sat in his barber chair and pulled Mrs. Lovett down with him.

Mrs. Lovett giggled at his sudden gesture and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile in the alleyway Lucy was wondering around helplessly for money, food anything when she spotted Mrs. Lovett's rat poison sitting on a crate. Lucy didn't bother to read the bottle she just figured it was a bottle of gin; Lucy picked it up and took one big sip of it.

After just minutes of coughing and trying to spit out the horrid taste, Lucy Barker withdrew her last breath and fell motionless to the ground in the back of Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium.

Mrs. Lovett had forgotten all about the rat poison by the next morning. She started her day by her usual routine.

Sweeney sat at a booth and occasionally watched his wife work; he watched outside to see if anyone went up to his shop.

"Mista T, darling, will you take that crate out behind me pie shop please?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she pointed to the empty crate in the corner.

Sweeney picked it up and headed to the door.

"Thanks love." Mrs. Lovett said as she watched him walk out of the pie shop.

Sweeney paused when he saw a dead Lucy lying on the ground with the bottle of rat poison in her hand. He sat the crate carelessly beside him and dropped to his knees. Lucy was gone, officially gone. Sweeney didn't know why he cared when he never saw her anyways; it wouldn't have made a difference if she was dead or not. You could say it hurt because he thought that Mrs. Lovett had intentionally killed her. Sweeney Todd began to wish that he took her in and gave her some clean clothes and some food, than maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened. He didn't know why he suddenly cared. Sweeney picked Lucy off of the cold ground and cradled her in his arms. He felt mentally frozen, like we was incapable of making a sound, movement or even a thought. He just sat and looked at Lucy. He didn't think of anything, nothing. He just sat and took in this moment, this moment of nothingness.

Inside the pie shop Mrs. Lovett was wondering what was taking him so long, so she went out to see what was going on. Mrs. Lovett stepped out of the door and froze. She now remembered, she left the bottle of rat poison outside, she didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to drink it… Mrs. Lovett stood in awe as she watched her husband mourn the loss of his, or Benjamin's dead wife.

Mrs. Lovett tried so desperately to make it so Sweeney didn't notice she was out there but when she turned to open the door he spoke.

"You." Sweeney managed to say.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and turned around to hear what he was saying, she hoped to god he wasn't going to snap.

"You have killed her." Sweeney once again managed to say, emotions were filling in his mind and he couldn't understand why he cared so much. But he thought Mrs. Lovett killed her.

"No!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, she was shocked that he would think that she would have done something so vain, so deceiving, so morally selfish and wrong. "No… I…" Mrs. Lovett couldn't speak.

Sweeney sat Lucy down and got up, "You lied, you poisoned her!" Sweeney spat.

"No, I left the bottle out 'ere and she musta thought it was gin or somethin'!" Mrs. Lovett answered, feeling like she had just been broken into a million pieces.

"You killed her, you were jealous of her!" Sweeney walked towards Mrs. Lovett and looked at her with his piercing black eyes.

That did it for Mrs. Lovett, how dare he accuse her of doing something she didn't do? "I did no such thing! And why would I? She was practically dead anyways! Do ya hear me? Dead. Gone, never was the same after she took that poison all those years ago! You saw for yourself! Why can't you get it through your thick head?! She's gone and has been for fifteen years, Lucy Barker is dead, and she ain't never comin' back!" Mrs. Lovett harshly said to him.

Sweeney pulled out his razor and was about to slit her throat until he put it back into his belt pocket. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney stared at each other with rage for what seemed to be hours, until Sweeney spoke, "You're dead to me."

Mrs. Lovett backed away from him with fear.

"Leave me." Sweeney whispered as he turned away from her.

Mrs. Lovett blinked away the emotions that seemed to want to drain from her body and stormed into the house. "Leave me he says. Well I'll bloody 'ell leave 'im! I am sick of his bloody attitude!" Mrs. Lovett said to herself as she began to throw her things into a suitcase. Mrs. Lovett went into the living area and woke Toby up. "Toby get your things." Mrs. Lovett said to him as she shook him gently.

"Hm? We goin' on a trip?" Toby asked as he rubbed his eyes, "Where's Mista Todd?"

"Don't you worry about him, just hurry up love." Mrs. Lovett replied as she headed to the door, Mrs. Lovett looked around the room and than at her hand, she noticed the wedding ring he had given her. Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath and put it on the counter before heading back in the living room to fetch Toby.

--

_DUN DUN DUN!!_

_Oh my gosh… Lucy is dead… I am not going to say I don't like Lucy but I am not going to say I like her either because she just gave up and poisoned herself not even thinking about Johanna or the possibility of Benjamin ever coming back. She just gave up and left Johanna to the fate of being held practically prisoner by Judge Turpin aka Pervie McPervenson for 15 years._

_Any-who please review :D_


	30. Simply Lovelorn and Emotionally Dead

_It's about 1:30am and I just watched 10,000 B.C it was pretty good! I really enjoyed it, it's funny how the movies that I don't want to see turn out to be movies I like :D lol Oh and Ana's name is pronounced "Ah-Na."_

"Why we leavin' mum?" Toby asked Mrs. Lovett as they sat side by side in a very doleful train.

Mrs. Lovett looked out of the window and sighed, "Well, I jus' need to get away for awhile s'all." Her words were true, in a way that is.

Toby may not have been the sharpest razor in the box but he wasn't stupid, "You and Mista T 'ave a fight?" Toby wondered.

"Something like that." Replied Mrs. Lovett as she sighed, how could she be with a man who continuously broke her heart?

Mrs. Lovett and Toby soon stopped at the train station and after a short walk; they arrived at her Aunt Nettie's house. "Well 'ere we are hope she's home." Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door.

Soon Mrs. Lovett's aunt answered the door, "Nellie, Toby! What a pleasant surprise." Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she motioned them in. "How 'ave you been? And where's that new husband of yours? I've been dying to meet him! I hear that, that Mr. Edwards disappeared… it's a pity it is…" Mrs. Wisner said as her maid picked up their bags.

"Thank you." Mrs. Lovett said as the maid brought their bags into the house.

"Nellie this is my maid, Ana." Mrs. Wisner got Mrs. Lovett and Ana acquainted, "And this is Toby. Ain't he a cute little chap?" Mrs. Wisner pinched Toby's cheeks and smiled. "Ana dear would you show Toby into the kitchen so he can help himself to my freshly baked cookies?" Mrs. Wisner asked Ana.

"Yes Mrs. Wisner." Ana smiled and took Toby into the kitchen.

"Now what brings you here dear?" Mrs. Wisner asked Mrs. Lovett as they sat down on the couch.

"It's… it's my husband." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Asked Mrs. Wisner.

"I… I don't know." Mrs. Lovett replied. How could she say that she accidentally poisoned her husband's ex-wife and he accused her of deliberately killing her?

"Well don't worry nothing of it dear, you can stay as long as you like." Mrs. Wisner smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "I 'ad the same troubles with your late Uncle, s'always 

going nuts when the gardener and I occasionally had a conversation 'ere and there, s'not like I had a type of fondness for the man, I loved your uncle, god rest 'is jealous soul."

--

Meanwhile Sweeney had managed to carry Lucy down into the bake house; he stared at Lucy who lied lifeless in his arms. "If only you remembered…" Sweeney sighed and soon spotted a daisy lying on the floor; he picked it up and put it in Lucy's hair. Sweeney sat Lucy down onto the ground and opened the ovens door. He stared into the flames that would soon become the remains of his dead wife. He picked her back up and glanced at her. Her skin was no longer elegant and soft, her flowing locks of yellow hair had become a rats nest and she longer smelt of flowers and honey, she now smelt of urine. Sweeney kissed her cold, dead, forehead before throwing her gently into the fire. He watched her lifeless body go up into flames before shutting the oven's door. This was the end of Lucy Barker.

Sweeney turned his back from the oven and thought, was Mrs. Lovett telling the truth? She had to have been, why else would she have been so upset. Than the whole scene came rushing back to him, he yelled at her and whipped out his razor. He soon felt so guilty. He hurt her, again. Why did he have to be so foolish? Sweeney was going up to apologize when he entered her pie shop when he noticed she wasn't there, he went into the living area and checked all of the rooms but he was no where in sight. He than went up to his barber shop to see if she was there, she wasn't. Sweeney began to grow impatient so he went back downstairs. He quickly remembered that he had told her to leave him, but did she? No his Nellie would never do that. Sweeney went into her room and noticed her suitcase and some of her clothes were gone. But than he found the number one clue that she was gone when he entered the pie shop again, his eyes met the ring that sat on the countertop. He picked it up, it was her wedding ring. But… Sweeney clutched the ring in his hand and closed his eyes. Nellie Lovett was gone and he was determined to find her.

Later on that day Sweeney sat in his Morris chair he watched the streets with vigilance awaiting any sign of Mrs. Lovett or even Toby for the matter. He figured if she was gone she would have token Toby with her. Soon the skies grew dark and Mrs. Lovett still hadn't returned, it was now official, Nellie Lovett had Left Sweeney Todd, and the worst thing about this was that…

He'd driven her away.

He highly regretted loosing his temper, he never meant to it's just seeing Lucy lying so helpless and dead on the ground gave him a huge wake up call. He could never hide from his past as Benjamin Barker, because deep down he would always be the same innocent man that once loved a woman named Lucy and adored his beautiful daughter Johanna. He couldn't just forsake it like he tried to. But his desire and love that he had grown to feel for Nellie Lovett, his wife, of which he had continuously broken, had become to over 

power him and become his new weakness. He needed her back, he wanted her desperately. Without her he would be, nothing.

--

Mrs. Lovett sat in her Aunt Nettie's guestroom and thought about the events of which occurred earlier on that day. Why did he do this to her? The idea than hit her, did she really love Sweeney Todd? Or was she just addicted to the exquisite pain he always seemed to bring her? She felt so lovelorn, so lost. Each time she reached out for him he pulled away and each time he reached out to her she pulled away. Was this just one confusing game of Tug-a-war? Or were Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett simply not meant to be? Maybe she had been too blinded by her love for him to see that he simply wasn't capable of love. He was too hung over on his past, and she was beginning to question why things always seemed so perfect when they were together, yet so utterly helpless when they were apart. Were they to be or not to be?

--

_Please review and I shall love you always and forever!! :D_

"_Always and forever my reviewers you'll be." lol get it? from the book? "Love you forever." lol XD I'm crazy…_

AHEM. YOUR OPINIONS PLEASE!

_What should happen next?_

_Should Anthony and Johanna get involved with this? If so how?_

_Should Mrs. Lovett be pregnant? Don't worry no more miscarriages :D_

_Should their marriage be over??_

_Should Sweeney come and find her and beg her to come home?  
Or should we say to hell with Sweeney?_

_If Mrs. Lovett is pregnant should she find out while she's at Aunt Nettie or if and when Sweeney comes and finds her?_

Should…. Should….. Should….. yawn. lol

Please tell me your idea's…. Spanks! :D

_Guess what? I became an aunt on July 7__th__ 2008! His Name is Gavin Allen and he's precious!! He's 7 pounds 4 ounces and 20 inches long, he has brown hair and blue eyes. He's the cutest little thing he looks just like my brother did when he was a baby! So yeah this chapter is dedicated to my nephew, Gavin, may you have a wonderful life. And to my father that died when I was two, god rest your soul, grandpa. :D_

I am going to sea breeze on Saturday, we are getting a roommate so then I will probably get internet. Just Review and I shall love you always!

Oh and a Morris Chair is a chair with arms that reclines, it's what his barber shop chair is.

ATTENTION! FREE STUFF!

Okay now that I have gotten your attention I would like to tell you that my new fan fic name is Pandora Spocks! Not BlinkingJeannie it is **Pandora Spocks**


	31. Restless Nights

_Hey everyone! More than 200 reviews! Wow. Sea Breeze was well… a breeze! It only rained for 15 minutes or so but besides that it was awesome, I love rain anyways. It's my favorite!! lol enough about me… I am glad you all liked those chapters. I just loved your ideas and opinions; I really spent time thinking about them. By the way my kitty cat Butterballs is sitting next to me… or should I say Butter-no-Balls!! Ha ha ha. lol my Grandma said that after we neutered him a few years ago… Hmmm…. Anyways enough talk, enjoy the show… I mean… writing! :D btw… I am wearing my Sweeney Todd shirt! Yay!_

It was Sunday. The day Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett spent time together. But on the particular Sunday, she wasn't there. He didn't sleep a wink that night, he tried only when he thought that when he awoke it would all been a dream and Mrs. Lovett would be back in his arms as she was before. Sweeney had been up all night thinking about her, her cabernet lips, her auburn hair, her cheery smile. She had grown to be his everything. He had gone from loathing her with every breath in his body to loving her with every beat of his heart. "Bloody woman." Sweeney mumbled as he turned from the big window in his barber shop.

The night before Mrs. Lovett, like Sweeney, didn't sleep much. She couldn't help but think that she over reacted. But could she blame herself? He had broken her heart, just like he had many times before.

Mrs. Lovett rolled over on the guest bed and felt for Sweeney only to find that he wasn't there. Her eyes immediately shot open when she found herself in her Aunt Nettie's guestroom. She thought it was a bad dream until remembering how it all went down. It was only until now she realized that their marriage was possibly a mistake. She was holding unto a dream that she knew would never come true. Mrs. Lovett sat up and went into the washroom. When she got out she put on a black and grey dress with her usual hair-do and laced gloves.

"Hello mum!" Toby exclaimed as Mrs. Lovett walked down the stairs, she was greeted by Toby, Ana, and her aunt.

"Would you like some breakfast Miss?" Ana asked Mrs. Lovett as she carried a tray of food over to Toby.

"Oh you don't 'ave to do that! Let me 'elp ya in the kitchen, eh?" Mrs. Lovett smiled at Ana as she walked over to her.

Ana had black hair and sapphire eyes; she was in her early twenties and was already a widow to a sailor that died at sea. She was quiet and nice, she didn't speak much, but you could see that she had much to talk about when you first looked at her. "That's alright ma'am." Ana replied as she picked up some dirty dishes off of the table.

"No, no, I won't 'ear of it. I don't 'ave anything to do anyways." Mrs. Lovett helped her with a tray of dirty dishes.

"Actually, Nellie, I was hoping you would go down to the market with me this morning." Mrs. Wisner said as she put her cup of tea down.

"Oh alright… Toby love will you stay here and help Ana around the house?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she followed Mrs. Wisner to the door.

"Yes mum." Toby replied before taking another bite of his porridge.

--

Later on at the market Mrs. Wisner and Mrs. Lovett were on there way back to the house with groceries when Mrs. Wisner asked Mrs. Lovett a question that she didn't want to hear nor did she have the answer to.

"Nellie dear, I know you told me you didn't know why you left your husband, but you never told me about him, maybe this will all blow over like a storm if you just get it off ya back." Mrs. Wisner said as she carried a basket of bread down the street.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "He… he well… he's a widow too ya see and unlike me he loved her, not like I sayin' I didn't care 'bout Albert or anything but I jus' wasn't in love with him. And well… he lost his wife tragically from poison and sometimes I think he doesn't care 'bout me feelings… 'e says 'e does and sometimes I jus' know 'e means it when 'e's sorry, but the poor thing has seen so much in the last I don't know 'ow many years it's been that I feel bad for 'im." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Mrs. Wisner gave her a erratic look of confusion, "Why do you love him?" Mrs. Wisner asked as she looked at her niece.

"That's the thing I ain't sure as if I love 'im, I do but is all jus' so confusing." Mrs. Lovett stuttered.

"I didn't ask you if you did, dear, I asked you why." Nettie shot Mrs. Lovett a sympathetic look of question.

"I don't know… you could say I always 'ave. It could be 'is black eyes and 'is crazy white streaked 'air , or it could be 'is sensitive side that he has but than he can turn around and be an insensitive ass." Mrs. Lovett replied as they reached the street to Mrs. Wisner's house.

"I don't know dear, it sounds like you love him, maybe you just need to talk to him, but you can't do that when you're here and he's there." Mrs. Wisner said as walked up to the house.

Mrs. Lovett thought about this for a moment before turning her thoughts back to the look of hate that sat in his eyes the moment before he told her to leave him.

Meanwhile on Fleet Street…

Sweeney went down into Mrs. Lovett's living searching for any clue of where she could be until he found a piece of paper with addresses. He figured she would be at her aunts. So he looked down the sheet until he found "Nettie Wisner: 223 Washington Street, London."

Sweeney couldn't stand the piercing pain of emptiness in his heart when he thought of a possible output that he hoped wouldn't come true, what if she wouldn't come back home with him? What if this had been the last and final straw that had driven Mrs. Lovett away from him… forever?

--

_DUN DUN DUN! Good thing Sweeney knows where she is… I think._

_What if she refuses to go back with him? That would suck huh?_

_Please review my loves! :D_

_Out of curiosity I would like to know… What kind of pets do you have? If any?_

_I have 2 cats Butterballs and Mystikal. Butterballs is Mystikal's baby boy, he's not really a baby anymore he is probably four years old and Mystikal I believe is around five or six. Butterballs is an orange and dark orange striped cat with white paws, he's my little fatty. I love him. And Mystikal is white all over her body except she's calico on her ears and the top of her head and on her tail. She's beautiful! Oh and pretty soon we are getting two other cats, Bellatrix and Wicca. :D &They are girls._

_You can see I am a cat person, I wouldn't want to live near Mrs. Mooney lol Not that I don't like dogs, it's just cats are just my thing lol any-who I'd love to hear from you! It rhymes… who… you… lol XD!!_

Chapter 32 should be on soon. That is if you review… ;D


	32. More Encounter's

Soon dawn swept over Fleet Street and Sweeney left for 223 Washington Street, otherwise known has, Nettie Wisner's residence.

--

It was the first of the new month, which left Mrs. Lovett anxious… for obvious reasons…

"Nellie dear!" Mrs. Wisner sang as she entered the guestroom where she found Mrs. Lovett sobbing as she sat on the guest bed. "Nellie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Wisner asked as she sat down next to Mrs. Lovett and put an arm around her.

"Nothing." Mrs. Lovett sniffled as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Something's troublin' ya, come on dearie, you can tell me." Mrs. Wisner sat for a minute with no reply as she watched tears trickle down Mrs. Lovett's face. "Is it your husband?"

It was… sort of. But Mrs. Lovett didn't wish to speak, she wanted to be left alone but at the same time she wanted comfort.

"Whatever it is Nellie, I'm sure everything's gonna be alright. I'm 'ere for ya, so is Toby, that sweet thing of a child." Mrs. Wisner took the handkerchief from Mrs. Lovett's hands and wiped the tears off of Mrs. Lovett's face.

Mrs. Lovett did nothing but smile, she didn't want to speak of what was troubling her... or what it was that had been troubling her so she didn't say anything.

"See? That's betta." Mrs. Wisner put the handkerchief down and began to talk again, "I am having some friends over for dinner tonight at around seven and I was hoping, if you were up for it, you'd join us."

"Look at me, I'm so foolish, I'm sorry I'm upset aunt Nettie. And o'course I'd love to join you for dinner." Mrs. Lovett replied as she got off from the bed and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Alright dear. I promised I'd take Toby down to the beach, your welcome to join us if you like. Oh and Ana is gone for the afternoon she has an appointment she should be back at around suppa." Mrs. Wisner said.

"Okay, I think I'll just stay 'ere maybe read a book or something." Mrs. Lovett replied as Mrs. Wisner headed for the door.

"Alright then," Mrs. Wisner sighed as she left.

"Might as well change out of this old thing." Mrs. Lovett said as she off her dirty black dress and changed into a more presentable crimson and maroon striped one.

--

Sweeney got off the train and soon reached Washington Street, "222, 221, 223…" Sweeney mumbled to himself as he folded the piece of paper with the address on it back into his jacket pocket. He hoped that that was where she was. Sweeney smoothed out his hair and straightened himself up to look presentable as he knocked on the door.

Meanwhile upstairs, Mrs. Lovett was in the middle of reading when she heard knocking at the front door. "Now who could that be?" Mrs. Lovett said to herself as she went to the door and opened it. She froze at who was standing before her.

Neither of them said anything, Mrs. Lovett blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things and he still stood before her. For the first time Mrs. Lovett was speechless. Mrs. Lovett didn't know what to make of all this. How did he find her? Mrs. Lovett closed the door as fast as she could and stared at the door. _He is standing behind it._ She thought as she fumbled with her hands nervously, why did he have to mess things up between them in the first place?

After about 30 seconds Sweeney knocked on the door again, _opening it will allow him to enter your thoughts again. _Mrs. Lovett thought. And without thinking Mrs. Lovett opened the door and spoke, "Mista T."

"I thought you'd be here." Sweeney awkwardly replied as Mrs. Lovett let him in.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she crossed her arms.

She looked infatuating in that dress, the red really brought out the best in her features, he missed her, how could he say it? He already messed it up before. What if she didn't believe him? "Nellie you're my wife please come back home and let me talk to you." Sweeney said.

"I'm dead to you. You said so yourself, so why should I care if you want to talk to me?" mrs. Lovett replied.

Sweeney grabbed her and headed for the door.

"What is the matter with you? What are you doing?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as Sweeney picked her up and Mrs. Lovett started to hit him.

"You are coming back with me whether you want to or not." Sweeney growled, he wasn't one for words nor positive actions.

"Well kidnappin' me ain't gonna make me forgive you any sooner ya know!" Mrs. Lovett spat as she continued to kick him. "Now put me down!"

Sweeney put her down and looked into her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett fixed her dress without breaking eye contact and began, "Look you said things that really 'urt me. I can't be with a man that let's his emotions get the best of 'im."

"I'm sorry." Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett put her finger on his mouth and shushed him, "Now I talked and I am not ready to go back, and I think that we shouldn't have gotten married because it's obvious that you aren't ready." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"I am. I love you." Sweeney whispered.

"Sometimes that just isn't enough." Mrs. Lovett replied as she took her finger from his lips.

The time they took staring at one another seemed interminable.

Suddenly, Mrs. Wisner entered the room.

"Oh…" Mrs. Wisner said as she closed the door.

"Aunt Nettie!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed nervously.

"Who's this?' Mrs. Wisner asked, already thinking it was Mrs. Lovett's husband but she could be wrong.

"Um… Aunt Nettie this is… Mr. Todd, e's um… my…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered.

"Her husband." Sweeney began as he shook Mrs. Wisner's hand. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here sorry if I interrupted anything." Mrs. Wisner said as she shot Mrs. Lovett an embarrassed look.

"No, 'e was just leaving." Mrs. Lovett led Sweeney to the door.

Out of nowhere, Mrs. Wisner's dinner guests headed towards the door and saw Sweeney. Mrs. Wisner stepped out of the house to greet her guests.

"Charlotte, Mary, Rose!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she greeted her guests. "You remember my niece Nellie."

"Oh of course!" Mary marveled, "How are you dear and who is this?" Mary asked as she glanced at Mr. Todd.

"He was just leaving and I'm fine thank you." Mrs. Lovett nervously replied.

"Aw, he's charming, he must stay for suppa!" A plump little woman, Rose, said as she looked at Sweeney.

"Oh I don't think 'e is gonna do that I bet 'e 'as much to do." Mrs. Wisner noticed the awkward look on Mrs. Lovett's face, she also saw that she was desperate to get him away from her.

"Nettie, I'm sure he'd loved to, wouldn't you Mr. Todd?" Charlotte looked dreamingly at Sweeney; you could tell these ladies were a bunch of goodie two shoes.

"I… I must be going." Sweeney headed down the sidewalk but was stopped by Rose.

"Nonsense sir," Rose began, "It'll be fun, only take a few hours, come on in I brought homemade muffins!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes desperately trying to get away from all of those women, he was already heart broken as it was and now he actually had to eat dinner with her and a bunch of old ninnies.

--

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett didn't speak all through out dinner.

"Now tell me…" Charlotte took a sip of her tea, "How long have you two been married?" Charlotte pondered.

Great. Mrs. Lovett looked over at her, "About maybe few months or so."

"That's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, "isn't it Mary?"

"Yes it is, I remember when me and my Charles were married, it'll be twenty years next Tuesday." Mary replied after she took a bite of her muffin.

Mrs. Lovett sat awkwardly across from Sweeney. She felt like bursting out in tears she was so upset.

"Nellie dear, are you alright?" Charlotte asked as she noticed Mrs. Lovett's face was flushed.

"I'm fine jus' need some fresh air s'all." Mrs. Lovett got up from the table and went out on the back porch.

Sweeney got up and followed her.

As soon as Mrs. Lovett stepped outside, her emotions got the best of her. Tears streamed from her eyes, she didn't know why. She loved him, yet at the same time she hated him.

Suddenly Sweeney came out and saw her.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Lovett sniffled.

"You already know what I want." Sweeney grumbled.

"I already told you, I can't be with a man that let's 'is emotions get the best of him." Mrs. Lovett said.

Sweeney turned her around so he could see her face, "What about you." Sweeney whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett could feel his hot breath on her neck as he edged closer to her. Their lips were only inches apart; she could feel her stomach flip flopping as they only got closer. They were about to kiss until Mrs. Lovett bit her lip and pulled away. "Go." Mrs. Lovett said.

Sweeney could only blame himself and feel some sense of rejection as he left back to Fleet Street. He didn't want to go back empty handed but in this case it was all for the best, Or so he thought.

--

"Nellie?" Mrs. Wisner asked as Mrs. Lovett got back into the dining room.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lovett replied as she sat down.

"Where's Mr. Todd?"

"He had to go, sorry." Mrs. Lovett replied to Mrs. Wisner.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Wisner shrugged and took a sip from her tea.

--

_You can tell Aunt Nettie/Mrs. Wisner likes tea can't you? And her friends… aren't they darling? And about Toby he's still chillin' at the beach lol :D Did you likie? Stay tuned for more upcoming surprises and mayhem… Please review :D Have a smashing day._

_What is your age group? Not to be rude… Like…_

_12-15_

_16-20_

_25-35_

_35 and up??_

_Guess mine :D!_


	33. Nettie and Nellie

_Oh man! I used my trial on Microsoft Office word on my laptop. It makes me sad… It told me how many words I was writing and everything!! OH well! Thanks to those of you that reviewed. Ughh… I have to clean today, my room was clean but my little brother thought it would be amusing if he through the monopoly game in there! Plus It's the Lord Of The Rings version so the houses are fortresses and they hurt!! Plus I have to clean my kitchen, and bathrooms. I am probably going to start after this or after I feed my brother and sister lunch, I am stuck watching them today :p Anyways… Chapter 33 and Aunt Nettie still loves her tea!! Ha ha ha! I couldn't resist temptation… :D_

--

Mrs. Lovett got up from her seat and went out to the parlor and watched Sweeney walk further and further away. She should have been relieved that he was gone but she wasn't, she missed him and ached for his touch. And at the same time she hated him for always hurting her and felt their marriage was a mistake. Mrs. Lovett heard the door to the parlor suddenly open when her aunt Nettie walked in.

"Nellie what's wrong?" Mrs. Wisner asked. "You left in quite a rush." Mrs. Wisner said as she walked over to Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett turned around and revealed all but a single tear slide slowly down her pale cheek. "Jus' 'ad somethin' in my eye s'all." Mrs. Lovett replied as she dapped her eye with her dress.

Mrs. Wisner wasn't a daft woman, she knew something was wrong, something had been wrong with Mrs. Lovett far too long. What happened to the happy and optimistic niece she knew? She had been replaced with an overly emotional and morose woman. An unthinkable idea suddenly rushed to her mind…

--

Meanwhile Sweeney reached the train station that would take him across town back to Fleet Street. Sweeney mumbled when he saw a happy family of three board the train. There was a woman with red hair carrying what looked like a baby boy and a short man with light brown hair, they looked… _happy. _Sweeney thought as he watched there smiling faces take a seat on the train, naïve man. Sweeney shook his head before turning around, he'd rather walk to Fleet Street than have to watch the sickishly happy family on the train for a few hours.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony yelled as he ran up to him.

"Anthony." Sweeney mumbled as Anthony shook his hand.

"Mr. Todd I haven't seen you in months! How have you been?" Anthony began, "I just got married to the most beautiful girl in the world last month all thanks to you!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Sweeney said before turning and continuing to walk home, could Anthony ever take a hint?

"I heard you and Mrs. Lovett got married. Congratulations to you both! Where is she?" Anthony asked.

Sweeney did nothing but growl as Anthony continued to follow him and asked him annoying questions. "Anthony, Mrs. Lovett is at her aunts and if you ask me why it's none of your business." Sweeney liked Anthony, as a friend and technically as a son in law but he wasn't in the mood for discussing his 'relationship issues.'

"Oh, sorry Mr. Todd, I'll send Johanna your best…" Anthony sighed as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Anthony." Sweeney said as he turned to face him, "Good luck."

Anthony smiled and replied, "Will do Mr. Todd, will do… Thank you." And with that Anthony went his way and Sweeney went his.

--

Later on that evening Toby skipped rocks at the nearby pond and thought about Mr. Todd. Why did Mrs. Lovett leave? Toby should have been happy that she finally saw the monster that Mr. Todd was but he wasn't, he somewhat _missed _him. If not he was upset that Mrs. Lovett seemed sad when Mr. Todd was gone or when they were away from each other. It was as if she was only happy when she and Mr. Todd were together. "Poor mum." Toby sighed as he looked up into the window only to see her and Mrs. Wisner talking.

"Nellie are you…?" Mrs. Wisner whispered something into Mrs. Lovett's ear causing her to burst into tears.

"Yes…" Mrs. Lovett sobbed.

"How long 'as it been?" Mrs. Wisner asked as she got Mrs. Lovett a handkerchief.

"I don't know, probably 'bout one or two months." Mrs. Lovett blew her nose.

"Dear, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say… times 'as been 'ard for ya ain't they?" Mrs. Wisner stroked Mrs. Lovett's hair. "I'll tell the girls you retired for the evening' al'ight?" Mrs. Wisner walked to the door and left.

"Rose, Mary, Charlotte?!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she entered the dining area.

"There you are! Where's Nellie?" Mary asked before wiping the crumbs that had fallen onto her blouse.

"Nellie has retired for the evenin' she hasn't been feelin' her best today." Mrs. Wisner replied after sitting down at her seat.

"The poor dear!" Charlotte said as she shook her head, "The poor thing didn't look very well at dinner, looks like she has a lot on 'er mind."

"I best be going anyways," Rose started, "I 'ave to visit me son in the morning, 'is wife 'ad a baby last week." Rose finished as she got up and headed to the door. "Give Nellie my best, and thanks for dinner."

"Bye Rose." Mrs. Wisner waved before she turned around and saw Charlotte and Mary getting there things.

"I had a wonderful Nettie, but I should be getting' home before dark." Mary smiled as she gave Mrs. Wisner a hug.

"I'll walk with ya Mary, I'll see you soon Nettie, dinner was lovely." Charlotte exclaimed before giving Mrs. Wisner a hug as well.

"Bye girls, thanks for coming!" Mrs. Wisner waved to them and shut the door sighing.

"Nellie they all…" Mrs. Wisner paused when she saw Mrs. Lovett fast asleep on the couch, "All give ya there best…" Mrs. Wisner walked over to Mrs. Lovett and took the dirty handkerchief from her hand. "Poor thing, so worked up, all ya needed was a good rest." Mts. Wisner said as she gently covered Mrs. Lovett up with the quilt that was on the chair and placed a kiss on Mrs. Lovett's forehead. Mrs. Lovett had always been like a daughter to Mrs. Wisner, for Mrs. Wisner had no children and Mrs. Lovett was an only child. Mrs. Wisner was Mrs. Lovett's mum's younger sister and Mrs. Lovett's mum died shortly after Mrs. Lovett married Albert., and since then Mrs. Lovett looked up to her aunt Nettie, who was a lot like her mother. Cheery, sweet, caring and optimistic, she always saw the glass as half full rather than half empty.

--

At around two in the morning Mrs. Lovett awoke with a fright, thunder roared outside, as tree branches hit the window. Soon Mrs. Lovett realized that the window was open, so she got up and shut it sighing as she did so. Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to her temporary room and opened her suitcase looking for a nightgown. Suddenly she pulled out something that she must have thrown in there by accident, one of Sweeney's shirts, Mrs. Lovett ran her fingers down it before picking it up, "Oh Mista T…. why'd ya 'ave to hurt me so?" Mrs. Lovett sighed as she held the shirt close to her.

"Mum?" Toby yawned as he stood in the doorway.

Mrs. Lovett quickly jammed the shirt back into her suitcase before turning around, "Yes Toby?"

"You're up, are you feeling better?" Toby asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, go back to sleep dear." Mrs. Lovett was lying between her teeth, she wasn't feeling well, the thought of the next day was nauseating. Not to mention she had a pounding headache, Mrs. Lovett was indeed _not_ feeling well.

"Alright mum." Toby replied as Mrs. Lovett gave him a kiss on his forehead. He than turned around and went back to bed, he was too tired to question why she was still up anyways.

Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief when Toby left, all she wanted was to be left alone, she now suddenly reminded herself of Sweeney Todd and felt bad for all the times she came up and bothered him when he just wanted to be left alone.

It was as if they both saw the world through the same eyes.

--

_I chi Wawa!! lol Sorry for the shortness I just felt I should stop there. Poor Mrs. Lovett misses Sweeney D': Hmm… what did Mrs. Wisner ask Mrs. Lovett that made her so upset?? You will find out on the finale chapter 35! I am cutting this story into two parts part 2 will be called "You Shall Drip Rubies: Part2 The beginning of an End" Don't worry it will be under this story I will just change the description and the chapter titles will all be the same on part 2. Confusing lol anyways… chapter 34 should be on soon and 35 will maybe take a long time because it's the finale :D Please review and for now on I am going to ask you questions about yourself because I am curious to know who I'm writing for don't worry I am not going to ask you where you live maybe what state or country but I won't ask for your address. _

_Chapter 34 will be the finale part 1 and 35 will be the finale part 2 :D excitement!!_

_2 Question's_

_??What is your favorite color? Mine is Pink :D_

_How many siblings do you have? I have 3, a little sister, a little brother, and a big brother. _

_Incase any of you were wondering I ended up mowing my lawn and it was super hot out!! :p Plus I had to walk to my baby cousin's baby-sitter's house with a stroller to pick him up… this one guy that is my friends dad was like "You lost your passenger." and I'm like "I am going to pick up my passenger, I'm a baby taxi." lol it was rather amusing to push around an empty stroller, I felt like a little girl playing imaginary dolls… lol :D!! Any-who have a smashing day!!_

_**Holy hot banana's!! **__My little end note was almost as long as my chapter! XD_


	34. Fin Part 1

Chapter 34: _Fin_ Part 1

Mrs. Lovett missed Sweeney Todd dearly, she regretted leaving him, she regretted pushing him away. Because no matter how hard she tried to push him away he always came back, but this time both had pushed each other away continuously. He came back for her but she once again pushed him away. Now she wanted him, she wanted to love him. She knew she could never change him, but she knew she couldn't live without him. For he was like the forbidden thing that she had to have.

"Sweeney…" Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She suddenly found herself in a glass ball, trapped and unable to get out, Sweeney was running after her but the glass ball kept rolling away from him as she screamed his name. 

The room grew dark and eventually she found herself free from the glass ball and in Mr. Todd's barber shop. Sweeney entered and grabbed Mrs. Lovett as he pressed her against the wall placing a loving yet forceful kiss onto her mouth. Suddenly Lucy appeared in the doorway and Sweeney ran to her and kissed her, leaving Mrs. Lovett standing alone. Mrs. Lovett started crying as the room lightened and turned back into the room as it was 15 years ago. Eventually, Mrs. Lovett dissolved away from the scene started to cry as she walked through a cave with memories and visions of Lucy and Benjamin together and happy. Her tears soon flooded the cave that started to rise and an ocean replaced it, an ocean filled with the tears that she shed.

Mrs. Lovett awoke, sweating with both fear and confusion. Mrs. Lovett looked at her shaking hands and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Panting from sadness and relief that it was all a dream, Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't escape the tears that practically suffocated her. One by one tears fell, and the more they fell the lower she felt, and it was all for him, she had cried him an ocean bigger than the sea.

Mrs. Lovett needed closure.

--

Sweeney hadn't slit any throats since the day Mrs. Lovett left. It was only a few days, but it felt like an eternity, he had been rejected. He now understood how it felt to feel so rejected, so hurt. What did he have to live for now? Lucy was dead, he had his revenge, Mrs. Lovett left him and now he had no one. 

"Never make someone your everything, because when they leave, you have nothing." -Unknown

--

The next morning Mrs. Lovett was sitting downstairs with her aunt sipping tea, along with Toby and Ana as she thought about last nights dream.

"Ana, why don't you show Toby the wonderful view of the beach on the back patio?" Mrs. Wisner asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ana curtsied, even though Nettie had told her several times that that wasn't necessary and led Toby to the back patio.

As soon as Toby and Ana left the room Mrs. Wisner turned to Mrs. Lovett and began to speak as she stirred her tea. "Nellie, I 'eard you cry last night."

Mrs. Lovett all but looked at Mrs. Wisner.

"You can't run away from 'im forever dear." Mrs. Wisner smiled sweetly and looked at Mrs. Lovett with sympathy, "'specially in your condition."

"I don't know what to do" Mrs. Lovett looked down and sipped her tea.

"Follow your 'eart and go get 'im." Mrs. Wisner said.

"How do you 'spect me to get 'im?" Mrs. Lovett asked, boy that woman could see through her like a transparent entity.

"Go home love, that's the place you want to be, with 'im." Mrs. Wisner looked at Mrs. Lovett as she got up, "Toby can stay 'ere with me for a while until you work things out."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with unsure tears, "You sure?"

"Oh come 'ere love, think nothin' of it." Mrs. Wisner hugged Mrs. Lovett before she descended the stairs to obtain her things. When she got back down Mrs. Wisner wished her good luck and sent Mrs. Lovett on her way. 

When Mrs. Lovett reached the train station, she was too late, and the next train wouldn't arrive for another six hours, Mrs. Lovett couldn't wait any longer, so she picked up her suitcase and started to walk home. 

Later on that day the sun was already starting to set and Mrs. Lovett soon found that she was lost, which was odd in her case but she guessed that she might have taken the wrong turn somehow.

"Nellie?!" A very familiar, bubbly voice exclaimed as Mrs. Lovett walked by on a sidewalk.

Mrs. Lovett paused when she heard her name called until she spotted Rose running towards her.

"Nellie dear, so good to see you!" Rose said as she hugged Mrs. Lovett.

"Rose!" Mrs. Lovett smiled in relief, maybe she could get directions to Fleet Street from her.

"Where are you going as late as it is?" Rose asked.

"I was on me way home when I sort of lost me way, do you know 'ow to get to Fleet Street from 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Oh well you continue on down the street and take a left at St Margaret's and keep on goin' till ya reach Paper Street and keep on walkin' and pass the ol' church and take a right straight on till ya reach the park, and ya should know your way from there." Rose said as she motioned her hands.

"Thank you Rose." Mrs. Lovett smiled as she started to leave.

"Don't be goin' till ya 'ave something' to eat darling, must be starving from walking so much." Rose exclaimed with a giggle.

"I really should be going." Mrs. Lovett hesitated, anxious to be going.

"Oh nonsense, come on in and warm ya bones." Rose said as she led Mrs. Lovett into her house.

Later on that evening after having some of Rose's vegetable soup, Mrs. Lovett was more than anxious to be getting back to Sweeney. 

"Nellie, you really must stay the night, it's really late." Rose said as she thought of murderers, rapists, and robbers.

"As much as I appreciate your concern Rose, dear, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Mrs. Lovett tried to reassure Rose but failed to do so.

"Nellie please stay." Rose gave Mrs. Lovett a concerned look.

Mrs. Lovett ended up giving in and the next morning Mrs. Wisner found out some shocking and devastating news.

"Ana look at this!" Mrs. Wisner showed Ana a headline on the news paper she was reading, "12:00pm Train to South East London Crashes," 

Ana gave Mrs. Wisner a very serious look, "Mrs. Wisner, ma'am, that's the train you sent Mrs. Lovett on yesterday as I do recall you saying so."

Mrs. Wisner's face and mind were full of worry. "It… she can't be…why it isn't… Nellie? Dead?" Mrs. Wisner gasped.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Ana was upset as well, "What do we tell Toby?" Ana asked.

"I don't know…" Mrs. Wisner started to cry, "Maybe… she's alright." Mrs. Wisner read the paper once more, "Only two survived," and both of the names were not Mrs. Lovett's.

"I am so sorry." Ana handed Mrs. Wisner a handkerchief.

Later on that day Mrs. Wisner wrote a note for Sweeney telling him of the accident and handed it to Toby.

"What's it say?" Toby asked as he tried to read the cursive handwriting, "Where's mum?"

Mrs. Wisner and Ana exchanged looks before continuing, "Mr. Todd will explain everything to ya, now when ya get to the train station give 'em your ticket and don't talk to anybody ya don't know, understand?" Mrs. Wisner said.

"Yes ma'am." Toby replied.

And with that Toby was off and soon he was sitting in a seat on the train.

"Excuse me young sir, but can you tell me the time?" An elderly woman asked Toby.

Toby looked at her and stuck his nose up in the air, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The woman gave Toby a look before turning and asking the man across from her.

An hour later Toby arrived and walked to Fleet Street.

Toby nervously knocked on the door to Mr. Todd's barber shop. His hands trembled with fear as the door opened suddenly.

"Toby?" Sweeney blankly said, hoping Mrs. Lovett would be with him.

"Mrs… Mrs. Wisner told me to give this to you sir," Toby handed Mr. Todd the paper, "She also said you would explain what it says." Toby continued as Sweeney read it.

Sweeney swallowed his sudden emotions before speaking, "It seems, Toby, Mrs. Lovett is no longer with us, she's dead." Sweeney turned around not wanting Toby to see the shock on his face.

"Dead!?" Toby exclaimed before he burst into tears. Saying nothing Toby went out of the shop and went downstairs to drink his sorrows away.

_Poor boy_, Sweeney thought, he couldn't help but have sympathy for him.

--

Mrs. Lovett was almost home when she saw a newspaper on the ground, she picked it up and read the headline, "Thank heavens I missed the train! " Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, "hopefully everyone knows I'm alright." Suddenly she noticed a few rain drops had fallen onto the paper, "Oh bugger!" Mrs. Lovett sighed before the rain began to pelt the road.

--

Meanwhile on Fleet Street Sweeney noticed a few drops of water fall onto the cobblestones from his window and saw that drop after drop it had begun to rain. 

Sweeney Todd didn't cry, but he figured the sky was crying for him, regarding Mrs. Lovett, his one, his only, his everything. Sweeney had nothing to live for. Both of his loves were dead, and that's what he wanted to be.

--

_Uh Oh… what's Sweeney gonna do?? Yeah… sorry if you didn't like it. Mrs. Wisner is in too much shock at the moment to be able to express her feelings. So is Sweeney. Next chapter will explain everything :D btw 35 is going to be a MAJOR chapter!!_

_??Have you guys ever shopped at Hot Topic?_

"_Curiosity killed the cat ya know." lol :D Oh well!_


	35. Fin Part 2

_**UGGHH!! **__I am such a suckish writer!! All I want is to do good for you! I crave reviews and your guy's happiness!! I am sorry if this story isn't good, and I appreciate those of you that read it! My brother took the space bar off of the lap top so it is hard to type. I have been trying so hard to write good lately, I have been reading the dictionary for crying out loud! I have these amazing Sweenett stories play through my mind like a movie but when it comes to writing them down I just freeze and I don't want to fuck this up and I just came to the sobering realization that it already is! D': I just need a sign that this is good… Have you guys noticed that sometimes in the movie Sweeney looks at Mrs. Lovett for answers? Like when Anthony asks if Johanna can stay at his shop for an hour or so and Sweeney is lost with words that he didn't say anything so he looked at Mrs. Lovett and she said, "Bring her here love." Anyways, I hope you like this…_

--

Sweeney descended the stairs from his barber shop quite slowly, not even acknowledging the fact that he was getting soaking wet from the pouring rain. Sweeney opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop and entered, closing the door firmly behind him. He studied the room and remembered how this was the place where he had given Mrs. Lovett her wedding ring. Sweeney walked over to the door to the living area when he saw Toby passed out in front of the hearth, his face still tear stained, and an empty bottle of gin clutched in his hand. Sweeney glanced over at the countertop where he and Mrs. Lovett once shared a meaningful intimate moment. Sweeney's hands trembled before opening the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Arsenic. He figured he could take a swig of it now and his depressing life of Sweeney Todd could now be over, at least he could still carry on the memory of the little time he was happy, the time he was with Nellie Lovett. Sweeney carried the bottle in his hands and sat down, his eyes were fixed on the bottle, he recalled Mrs. Lovett telling him of Lucy's memory loss from taking Arsenic, than the idea hit him, what if drinking it wouldn't kill him and just make him go mad? He thought he would just drink every last drop of the bottle and hopefully die. After all, what did he have to live for? Without Nellie Lovett he couldn't breathe, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think without thinking of her, and he couldn't live. Because Sweeney Todd just couldn't function well without Mrs. Lovett by his side.

--

Mrs. Lovett was approaching Fleet Street as the rain continued to pour down on her, she breathed in the musty air before walking around a puddle that sat in the middle of the street. When she reached her home she paused when she saw Sweeney in the kitchen, she didn't notice the bottle of Arsenic that he now had in his hands. Her fingers lightly brushed the doorknob to her pie shop.

Sweeney opened the bottle and whispered before raising the bottle to his mouth, "We all deserve to die…" Sweeney gulped.

Mrs. Lovett shakily exhaled before opening the door.

Sweeney quickly put the bottle down when he heard the door open.

Mrs. Lovett stood for a few seconds before setting her suitcase down. There he was.

Sweeney stood in shock, he thought she was dead, was he delirious or was Mrs. Lovett standing before him?

Mrs. Lovett smiled nervously, afraid he was mad at her for not coming back with him and took a few steps near him. Sweeney slowly parted his lips as she took a few more steps closer to him. Sweeney took a deep breath before closing the gap between them. Sweeney said nothing and put his hands around her hips. Mrs. Lovett put her hands on his chest and looked up at him before their lips finally touched. They kissed each other so deeply and passionately. Sweeney pulled away and spoke, "I thought you were dead."

"'Course not love." Mrs. Lovett studied his eyes and looked at him in worry before looking over and noticing the bottle of Arsenic sitting on the table. Mrs. Lovett then realized that she arrived just in time. Mrs. Lovett kissed him once more before she pulled away, "I'm not going no where, not without you."

Sweeney then took her hand and took her ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as a tear of joy escaped her eye and traveled down her cheek. Sweeney picked her up in his arms and held her close, never wanting to let her go again. Mrs. Lovett felt deliciously fragile in his grasp, neither of them even cared that they were both soaking wet from the rain. Her heart swollen with the love she had for him, and her stomach swollen with the love that they made.

_Fin_

_--_

_P.S. For those of you that didn't catch the last line or any of the other hints such as her obsessive crying and emotions yaddie yaddie yadda… yes she is prego…. __**Pregnant**__!! Sweeney doesn't know yet so let's keep it under wraps :O_

_Yes __**short ending**__! But come on they are back together :D_

_Don't worry Aunt Nettie, Ana, and Toby will find out she's alive!_

_**Stay Tuned for "You Shall Drip Rubies: Part 2 The Beginning Of An End" That is if you want me to continue… :D If you want me to, which I probably will because I have a super idea for this! Thanks for reading part 1 and hopefully I will do part 2! :D **_

_**By the way my mom is the assistant manager at hot topic… lol**_


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

"_I wonder if that's what they mean by life, liberty, and the happiness of pursuit." -Esmeralda from "Bewitched" _

_Thanks for reviewing you guys! They really mean a lot to me :D Since these chapters are growing up so is the content… If you know what I mean ;D I needed to build a foundation for Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett before I put the dash of lovable yet passionate sex in here… Plus as you can tell I like adding drama so that's in here too XD lol Enjoy!!_

Sweeney carried Mrs. Lovett to her bedroom and lied her gently down onto the bed. He kissed her mouth with great passion before kissing her jaw line, neck, and kept sending them down to her shoulders. Sweeney then pulled the straps of her dress down and sat Mrs. Lovett up so he could unlace her corset and then he slowly pulled her dress down and off of her leaving just her underclothes.

"Sweeney…" Mrs. Lovett breathed as Sweeney started to her neck again.

Sweeney put his arms on the opposite sides of her as she un-buttoned his waistcoat and quickly took of his shirt. Sweeney then continued to kiss Mrs. Lovett's now bare chest caressing her nipples as he did so.

The tension grew greater as Sweeney's libido grew hard.

Mrs. Lovett noticed and took off his belt and threw it carelessly off the bed. She then un-did his pants and Sweeney ripped off her under garments before looking at Mrs. Lovett in approval, after all he was a gentleman.

"Go ahead love." Mrs. Lovett said with anticipation before Sweeney slowly slid himself inside of her.

Mrs. Lovett whimpered as he went into her deeper. Soon Sweeney started to move in and out of her. The bed moved matching there quick and vigorous movements. Mrs. Lovett moaned, afraid to speak, she never spoke while they were making love, for she was afraid Sweeney would get mad and stop. Until Sweeney moaned her name as they both new they were close, "Nellie…" Sweeney leant down and kissed Mrs. Lovett whom had forgotten her fears and almost screamed into his mouth for her climax was so powerful it practically shook her whole body. Sweeney grunted in satisfaction after he came into her.

Mrs. Lovett squeezed Sweeney's hand as they lied side by side sweating and panting from their pleasurable acts.

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett felt nauseous and quickly ran into the bathroom, taking the sheet along with her.

Sweeney heard her puke and got up and put his trousers back on before going to the bathroom door. "Nellie, are you alright?" Sweeney asked as he knocked on the door.

Mrs. Lovett was more embarrassed than ever. She was also worried at the same time, the more she puked and the more her period didn't come the more it doubled the possibility of her being pregnant. Mrs. Lovett didn't want him to find out, at least not now… So she picked herself up and rinsed her mouth out before opening the door.

"Are you okay?" Sweeney looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, must have 'ad some bad meat or somethin." Mrs. Lovett put on a smile before Sweeney brought her in his arms. "I'm sorry…" Mrs. Lovett was obviously embarrassed, and Sweeney noticed.

"It's alright, your sure your okay?" Sweeney asked again.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, a little embarrassed but…" Mrs. Lovett was stopped as Sweeney stared dreamilngly into her eyes.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Your beautiful." Sweeney said as he continued to look at her.

"Your just sayin' that…" Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

"No. You are." Sweeney picked Mrs. Lovett up and playfully nibbled at her neck before setting her back down on her bed.

Mrs. Lovett held the sheet up covering up her breasts as she made herself comfortable next to Sweeney.

"Mista T." Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, "Why was the Arsenic on the table?"

Sweeney looked blankly at her before saying anything, "I was going to drink it."

"Why?! You could of killed yourself and if not you could have gone completely mad!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, "Who am I kiddin'? You already are mad." Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

"I am mad, madly in love with you." Sweeney said as he tried to cover up the reason why he was going to drink it.

Mrs. Lovett shot him a blushed look before snuggling closer to him. "Oh Mista T, what am I going to do with you?"

Sweeney shrugged his shoulders and sighed before rolling over to face her, "Your sure your alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Mrs. Lovett was amazed by his loving behavior, it sent shivers down her spine. "Now come on why were you gonna drink it?"

"I thought you were dead." Sweeney looked awkwardly down and sighed. "How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a seductive smirk before pulling in to kiss her.

Mrs. Lovett pulled away, "Don't be kissin' me when I just barfed." Mrs. Lovett giggled with embarrassment. "And what gave you the idea I was dead?"

"Your aunt sent Toby 'ere with a note for me sayin' your train was in an accident and only two survived." Sweeney replied.

"Oh my word! She must still be thinkin' I'm dead! And Toby!" Mrs. Lovett immediately got up and began to change into some dry clothes.

"Where are you going?" Sweeney asked.

"I can't jus' 'ave me aunt sittin' around thinkin' I'm dead can I?" Mrs. Lovett tightened her corset and fixed her hair.

"Can I come?" Sweeney asked, he didn't want her to leave him alone again, even though she was just going for the day or so.

"'Course ya can love but…" Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"But what?" Sweeney asked.

"I can't afford any more train tickets for awhile." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Write her." Sweeney said as he got up and put his shirts back on.

"I could do that…" Mrs. Lovett walked over to Sweeney and hugged him, "I'm sorry I left."

Sweeney sighed, it wasn't her fault she left, he felt guilty for hurting her again, "Don't be." Sweeney looked into Mrs. Lovett's warm brown eyes and kissed her cheek knowing she wouldn't like it if he kissed her mouth due to the fact she had just vomited.

Mrs. Lovett smiled as she returned his gaze as they both stood in each others arms, happy to be where they felt they fit the best, with one another. They were like a jigsaw puzzle with all but two pieces, they fit together perfectly.

Or so it seemed….

--

_Dun dun dun! lol jk on the "Or so it seemed."_

_Holy hot banana's I didn't know I had that sex scene in me, how was it? _

_Sweeney is up for a mouth full or a stomach full that is…_

_Toby and Aunt Nettie will find out Mrs. Lovett is still living shortly._

_Please review!!_


	37. Mum and Son

_I am watching Sweeney Todd this very moment as I type. "Times Is hard…" lol I love the way she squishes that bug! XD Nothing much is going to happen in this chapter it just gets Nettie Ana, and Toby out of the way. That sex scene, yeah, about that I know some of you like to skip through them, and I have to admit I do sometimes as well. Like I hate oral sex. I know I sound crazy, I just do, it's just ick…. Gross. So I don't write it, the kinkiest it will probably ever get between Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett is against the wall. I am an old fashioned type of girl, not one for those crazy 'positions'. lol :D_

"_These are my friends… see how they glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles in the light. My friend… my faithful friend… speak to me friend whisper I'll listen I know, I know you've locked out of sight all these years like me my friend well I've come home to find you waiting. Home… and we're together and well do wonders, won't we?" -My Friends_

_He's finding comfort and connection to his razors because they are pretty much all he has now and they too were in the darkness for fifteen years like himself. Poor Sweeney :S_

_Mrs. Lovett sure is crazy to love a man whose best friends happen to be seven pieces of silver. _

_Oh well they say love is blind… or in his case love is silver! Ha ha ha ha!!_

_I also love that song because he says, "…You Shall Drip Rubies." Hello :D that's this!! :D_

_Okay enough of my jibber jabber about how much I love Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street…. Hee hee. I am addicted we have just reached, "I feel you Johanna…. I feel you. I was half convinced I'd waken satisfied enough to dream you… happily I was mistaken…Johanna…"_

_Okay okay here we go….!! :O_

"…_Everything you'd ever dreamed of doing with a woman…" ICKY! Judge fucking Turpin NASTY PERVERT!! "Drawings of them…" GROSS!!_

_By the way my mom and her boy friend think that Johanna looks like Skeletor's daughter… whoever that is lol :D_

_--_

The following day Mrs. Lovett had written a letter to her aunt Nettie and placed it in the mail. "Now that's settled." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed before suddenly feeling… sick. Mrs. Lovett ran into the bathroom and vomited, luckily Mr. Todd was upstairs in his barber shop so she didn't have to make up another silly excuse like she ate some bad meat or something.

Coming out of the bathroom Mrs. Lovett was startled by Toby, whom was standing right in front of her.

"Mum?" Toby rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Am I dreamin'?"

Mrs. Lovett rushed to him and hugged him, "I was waitin' for you to wake up! I missed you." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

Toby still thinking this was a dream looked around the room, maybe he was dead to…

"Toby? Love?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him questionably, it was apparent that he was confused.

"I thought you was dead!" Toby said, realizing this wasn't a dream as he hugged Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, 'course not love, I would neva do that to ya." Mrs. Lovett smiled as she pulled away from him.

And with that Toby smiled, Mrs. Lovett's eyes bright with tears of happiness, they were like mother and son, so caring and so loving.

_Yeah that was short but I have something to say, you all may hate me after you read this but pish posh like I give a rats ass, I know you'll still drag your curious ass's back here and read the next chapter!! :S_

_I am a reader of Public Affairs and many other fanfics. I love them and envy them but I would never ever copy them or their idea's. Sure idea's are similar but I can assure you that I thought of them on my very own. And if any of you people are reading this, I want you to know that I love your stories and I have been afraid to make Mrs. Lovett pregnant because I am afraid that people will think I copied them. But really great minds think alike. Like on youtube I sometimes want to make Sweeney Todd music video things but each time I think of a song… it's already been used! Because I look them up to make sure the song hasn't been used. But you know what, I try and make this story different and unique… I mean honestly how many people made Lucy Barker die of rat poison?? Or have Mrs. Lovett have an aunt Nettie?? Think about that. So to clear things up… I do not copy other people's work. Thank you and please review._

_This has been You Shall Drip Rubies News with Pandora Spocks._

_lol :D_

_Sorry for the shortness… I'll make up for it._

_By the way I would like to shout out to__**Todd666**__ One of my loved reviewers, check out her story it's fabulous! She's probably wondering why I didn't review it but I copy and pasted it into Microsoft word so I could read it, I don't have internet right now so when I go to Village Hall with my laptop to check my e-mails and such I just copy and paste the stories into Microsoft word so I can read them later._

_Any-Who it's called, "__**A new Tale Of Sweeney Todd**__" I highly recommend it._

_I got some laughs out of it, "Beadle Pie." HA HA HA I LAUGHED MY BUTT OFF AT THAT!! XD!!_

_I just love how she was able to capture the characteristics of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett so well :D_

_Ohhh my stomach has butterflies I loved it so much. I just finished reading it…it was amazing!! I loved it!! Ohhh I am all happy!! You must read it you really should it's __**supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**__!!_

_It's almost 5 in the morning and I'mstill flustering about it, I just loved it so much!! Ohhh!! I could just screamout in joy, but I can't or I'll wake everyone up!! :S Oh my heavens it was sooooooo…… awesomely awesome!! XD! _

_OOHHHH MR.TODD I'M SO HAPPY I JUST READ A REALLY AWESOME FAN FICTION BY __**TODD666**__ ONE OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS :D!!_

_Anyone have a Sweeney Todd fan fiction story to request that you think is good??_

_Did you know crickets still chirp at 6 in the morning??_


	38. Give it a good Grind

_I really must apologize for the shortage of last chapter, I just felt like I had a block and I couldn't write anything, plus I really did leave you hanging. I must say I feel terrible. Half the summer's gone by and I still haven't done the things I wanted to do, I wanted to reach fifty chapters. I think I can still do it…. What do you think? I have to go to school on September 3__rd__… Sigh…. Oh well, I managed to get over 200 reviews, I am sure it doesn't sound like much compared to other fanfictions but it means a lot to me. Boy, it's really coming down outside…. Raining, thundering, and lightning. Jeesh! :D I love rain…. Random… XD! I got the fifth and final season of I Dream Of Jeannie today D': Ohhh… I saw both movies and all of the episodes… Oh well I still have you fella's! :D_

--

About a week after Mrs. Lovett sent her Aunt Nettie the letter she received it.

"Ana come quick!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she sat her tea down while holding the letter in her hands.

Ana put down her duster as she ran over to Mrs. Wisner. "What it is ma'am?"

"Look at this, it's from Nellie! She's alive" Mrs. Wisner was more than thrilled, she was relived.

"Oh and just in time for I was going to be devisin' a memorial service for her!" Mrs. Wisner's eyes were wide, "She's alive, oh I am so happy!"

Mrs. Wisner and Ana hugged as tears of joy reflected in Mrs. Wisner's eyes.

"Guess I should be writen' back to 'er. Me husbands cousin Wesley is comin' down from France, been there for years he has, but I hear he's bringin' a friend 'o his, says she's real special." Mrs. Wisner got out a piece of paper. "Her names Marie."

Ana smiled as she handed Mrs. Wisner the ink and quill.

A few days later Mrs. Lovett received her letter signed _Aunt Nettie and Ana_. Overjoyed that she was going to be seeing them in a few weeks. In the mean time she would have to talk about it to her husband, whom had recently started to act somewhat… pleasant.

But for now, Mrs. Lovett had people to chop up for tomorrow's dinner rush.

Down in the bake house Mrs. Lovett saw two dead bodies lying beneath the trap door. "It's always the fat ones comin' for a shave." Mrs. Lovett complained, sighing as she dragged the skinniest one to her work table.

Mrs. Lovett began to strip him of his clothing before noticing that the man had a very expensive looking watch dangling from his pocket. Mrs. Lovett took it from his pocket chuckling as she went.

"Might as well not let this one slip by…" Mrs. Lovett said as she put the watch between her bosom.

Sweeney stood by the doorway watching, he always did, once in a while. He found it fascinating how she could chop up dead bodies and watch people devour them. It was like their own sick little secret…

Mrs. Lovett started sawing away at the mans legs before she heard a noise coming from the room.

"Toby?" Mrs. Lovett looked around and shrugged before turning back to what she was doing.

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett felt two hands rest on her hips. Startled, she immediately turned around only to find that it was just Mr. Todd.

"Oh Mista T! Ya gave a fright!" Mrs. Lovett scolded him before he kissed her playfully on the lips.

"I know." Sweeney looked at her with a seductive smirk as he pulled her close to him.

"Mista T, what do you want?" Mrs. Lovett said, annoyed, she had to get these bodies done, or they'd start to mold, people didn't stay very fresh, especially when in a humid bake house, in the beginning of August.

"You." Sweeney pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck before Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him.

"Mista T, I got two bodies that need skinnin' or else I'll neva get these pies done." Mrs. Lovett then turned back to what she was doing.

"I can help." Sweeney shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with a grin as he took the bloody saw away from her.

"You 'elp? Mista T you ain't foolin' me but you ain't the type to 'elp." Mrs. Lovett laughed a bit before attempting to take the saw from him.

Sweeney grunted and started to saw the other leg off when Mrs. Lovett began to speak again.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs slittin' throats or somethin'?" Mrs. Lovett gawked at him.

"I closed up an hour ago, thought you'd be in bed." Sweeney replied.

"My word, I musta forgot the time!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

"Don't worry pet, I'll finish these, you go on and get some rest." Sweeney said as he glanced at her.

"No, no, it's alright." Mrs. Lovett protested, "Go on upstairs and get ya self some sleep."

Sweeney ignored her and continued to saw the body apart.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and went over to help him, "Mista T, I been meanin' to ask ya… how'd you feel 'bout a baby?"

Sweeney looked at her, "A baby?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded, "Yeah ya know a baby of our own, if I just wonderin…"

"I don't know, I never thought about it." Sweeney shrugged his shoulders and glanced over at her, "Why?"

"Jus' wonderin s'all." Mrs. Lovett replied, "By the way, do you want to go down to me aunt Nettie's in a few weeks, me uncle's cousin Wesley is coming down all the way from France and Nettie wants to meet you, properly, I mean ya didn't say much the last time."

"Alright." Sweeney rolled his eyes, did she ever stop talking? "And I didn't say much because I was already feeling rejected because you wouldn't come home with me. Plus, I don't talk much anyway."

"And don't you think I know that? Really Mr. Todd? Must you bring that up?" Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips and looked over at him in disgust.

"I'm just saying." Sweeney smirked a little, he loved it when she got angry.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney stood in silence as they finished the two remaining bodies.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at Sweeney, whom was wiping his hands off with a rag and smiled, "Ya know, we is almost like partners in crime…"

Sweeney looked at her and spoke, "What makes you say that?"

"Well just look at us, covered in blood, you slittin' throats, me bakin' 'em." Mrs. Lovett laughed.

"Well you do look good in red…" Sweeney walked over to her.

"I do?" Mrs. Lovett smiled at him seductively.

"Yes…" Sweeney said as he took Mrs. Lovett hips and kissed her passionately.

Mrs. Lovett then wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat her on the work table.

Before you knew it, they were having hot sex on the table, drenched in blood, sweating, dirty, covered in miscellaneous remains of body parts and neither of them even cared.

--

_Okay, I was going to write a sex scene but I know some of you don't like them, so I leave you at this :D Ohhh I have a fabulous idea though XD _

_**Please review!**_

_I really must get some sleep my allergies are driving me up the wall!!_

_QUESTIONS!!_

_Do any of you guys watch Classic TV Shows like Bewitched, The Beverly Hillbillies, I Love Lucy… ect…??_

_IDK WHY MY CHAPTERS ARE SOMETIMES UNDERLINED… RATHER ANNOYING BUT…. OH WELL!_

_Chapter 39 should be up soon:D_


	39. Spilling Attempts

_I still don't feel good, my allergies are making me all stuffy… D': Oh well enjoy! Plus I'm a little put down because I want to write an incredibly smashing story, but I fail to do so… I wish I had the time to reply to your reviews that keep me going!! Ugh. I am so stuffy!! Forever I was debating Mrs. Lovett's real name other than Nellie, and I was on the verge of Amelia and Eleanor, and I do believe Eleanor takes the pick. Or cake. lol :D_

--

Mrs. Lovett still didn't get her period, and after another incident of morning sickness she knew it was official, she was pregnant. Maybe she could go down to the doctor, just to check. She also had another worry, each time she got pregnant she usually lost the baby… she didn't want that to happen again.

"Toby?" Mrs. Lovett called from the parlor. Her voice was shaky and nervous.

She was wearing a simple dress, her gloved hands were clutching onto her handkerchief and a small bag, formally known as a purse.

"Yes mum?" Toby looked at her, wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"I am a- goin' down to the- market, be back in a tick." Mrs. Lovett had a hard time lying to the boy, even though she lied to him about not being allowed in her bake house alone.

"Alright mum, want me to go with you? Carry anythin'?" Toby asked with a smile full of affection.

"No, that's s'alright, jus' getting some things." Mrs. Lovett half smiled, Toby found her behavior rather peculiar.

"I'll be 'ere." Toby said as he watched Mrs. Lovett walk down the street.

--

Sweeney was upstairs thinking and taking his life in. He was basically inhaling it. He was starting to feel… _happy_. Although he would rather not admit it but she was his everything, he loved her, she made him do things he never thought he would do again. Hell he never thought he'd love again and look at him now happily married. Business was booming, why shouldn't he be happy? Then again, when was the last time he'd been happy? Maybe he was moving on… Maybe.

Her trip back from the doctor's office was long and worry full. For obvious reasons. How was she supposed to tell him? Should she tell him? She knew she had to, sooner or later…

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she walked up the stairs to her husbands barber shop… She was going to tell him.

He grunted in acknowledgment of her greeting.

"Mista T I've been meanin' to…" Mrs. Lovett paused when she noticed he wasn't listening, she had no idea why he had no reason to be in one of his broody moods.

He didn't have any reason. He was probably just mad because he had no reason to be mad… because he hated how she made everything work out in the end… she was his, and secretly he _loved_ it. That's what bothered him, Sweeney Todd's weakness was Nellie Lovett.

Sweeney, feeling somewhat guilty for ignoring her, grabbed Mrs. Lovett and placed a passionate kiss upon her cabernet lips.

"Mista T! What was that for?" Mrs. Lovett giggled in satisfaction from the sudden osculate.

Sweeney did nothing but smirk when suddenly the door flung open, "Mum, sorry to bother ya like this but… but there are two men at the door… they say it's urgent." Toby hesitated as he occasionally glanced over at Mr. Todd, whom glared at him, he loved the fact that Toby was frightened by him.

"Well, I wonder who it could be…" Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she descended the stairs, Sweeney and Toby following behind.

"Eleanor Lovett, I presume?" A suspicious looking man with a long beard said as Mrs. Lovett entered her shop.

"Yes, that'll be me. May I help you?" Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips and eyed the other man, whom was short and bald, he was looking through her kitchen cupboards and taking out miscellaneous ingredients as she spoke.

"Yes, you see we are from the department of sanitary regulations, we've received several complaints about the stink coming from your bake house, from what we hear it is something most foul…" The man with the beard said as he looked around her pie shop.

"Stink you say?" Mr. Todd butted in, it was clearly apparent that he had put on his quite affective charm.

"Are you Mr. Lovett?" The man asked.

Sweeney scrunched his nose for a moment before Mrs. Lovett began speaking, noticing Sweeney was now annoyed. "Um, no actually, my first husband died years ago, this is… Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett began.

"Her husband." Sweeney wrapped his arm around Mrs. Lovett's waist and squeezed her before Mrs. Lovett nudged him and pulled away sharply before the two men noticed.

"Oh, my bad." The man replied, "Mrs. Lovett, would you mind telling me the ingredients of your pies?"

"Ingredients?" Mrs. Lovett hesitated, "Well, flour, vegetables…"

"What type of meat do you use?" The shorter man jumped in.

"Well, beef, chicken…" Mrs. Lovett answered, "Why do you ask?"

"…well one of your customers found this in one of your pies." The man with the beard showed Mrs. Lovett what looked to be a top part of a finger.

"What is that?" Mrs. Lovett nervously gasped.

Sweeney looked around and stepped in front of Mrs. Lovett before anyone could say anything else, "I'll tell you what, you let me give you a free shave and then we'll take a look down in the bake house."

The two men looked at him in suspicion before the short one shrugged and said, "I guess I could use a shave…"

The man with the beard looked down at him and rolled his eyes, "Fine." he grumbled much like Mr. Todd, and watched as the short man and Mr. Todd went up the stairs.

As soon as they disappeared up the stairs Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief, "Well, would ya like a drink or anything'?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she wiped her counters.

The man scrunched up his nose and looked as if he was about to say 'yes' until he heard a loud 'thud' come from the bake house.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him nervously and smiled, "Must be me a shop 'elper."

"I think I should look down into your bake house now." The man with the beard said as he started to head to the bake house door.

Mrs. Lovett quickly ran up in front of him, blocking his way.

"Kindly get out of the way madam, I must get to my duty."

"Wouldn't ya like a nice free shave first?" mrs. Lovett hesitated, still trying to block him from the door.

"I don't shave." The man stated, stroking his beard.

Mrs. Lovett looked around the room for answers when she spotted her rolling pin over on the counter, she ran over to it and picked it up. She cautiously stood behind him for moment and hit him upside the head, sending him unconscious to the floor.

Suddenly, Mr. Todd entered the room and looked at the dazed Mrs. Lovett, whom had dropped the rolling pin after just realizing what she did.

"Good job." Sweeney smirked at her and gave her a wink before she nervously nodded and put her hands on her hips.

"What should we do with 'im?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Where's the boy?"

"Outside I think."

"Make sure 'e stays out there while I finish 'im off." Sweeney whispered as he took out his razor.

"Alright." Mrs. Lovett nodded and went outside with Toby.

And with that Sweeney lifted the mans head and glided the razor across his throat, Mrs. Lovett was going to be mad that he got blood all over her just mopped floor.

"Toby's gone to get some toffee's he might be gone awhile 'e says." Mrs. Lovett said as she came in, she didn't even flinch when she saw the blood and the dead body… but oddly enough as it was, she didn't.

"Open the door for me." Sweeney said as he began to drag the man to the bake house.

Mrs. Lovett did as she was told and opened the doors, Mrs. Lovett looked sympathetically at the two men Sweeney had just killed, "Poor bugger's."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and then wiped the blood from his hands.

Mrs. Lovett perked up her eye brows and then sighed, "Oh well." Mrs. Lovett went over to her husband and hugged him, it always made him uncomfortable when she did that because he knew she expected him to hug back, he usually didn't but for some odd or unknown reason, he did.

--

_Okay, I know you guys hate me for making Mrs. Lovett pregnant, I know what you're thinking… same old… same old. But trust me there is a twist in it… plus her delivery may be the ending chapter. I have it all planned the end will probably be chapter 50 or 55, most likely 60... lol idk. Anyways the next chapter should be a blast or the one after it…expect the unexpected. ;D_

An_y of you ladies, at least I think you're girls forgive me if I'm wrong, related to anyone famous??_

_Queen Victoria was my great grandmothers, grandma's cousin they wrote letter's back and fourth, neat huh?_

_So basically my great great grandma's, whom is still alive today, mother's cousin._

_My great grandma told me the other day._

_& yes I have many grandma's…_

_I am also related to Samuel Morse the inventor of the Morse code :D_

_That's all the famous people I am aware of… besides myself…. Ha ha ha lol jk_

_And one of my amazing reviewer's made a trailer for this fan fiction on youtube :D a while ago but I kept forgetting to tell you guys…_

_Go to you tube and search loveitfersure :D Tell her how amazing and awesome she is!! Or I will kill off Mrs. Lovett!! Lol jk. NOT! Lol XD_

_I made one, but personally I think hers is better… I had to record mine on a camera D:! My stupid windows movie maker doesn't like it when I use movie clips… lol_

_I am watching Juno… and __**I must apologize for the long wait… I hope you can find it in your Sweenett loving hearts to forgive my laziness.**_

_**I WAS LISTENING TO WINK106 AND THIS SONG REMINDED ME OF MRS. LOVETT AND SWEENEY TODD…. Not a big fan of the band or anything, it's just the lyrics pop out like a pop up book. :D**_

_**I do not own this song the band "Second hand serenade" does. It's called "Fall for you"**_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find _

_**I know it doesn't go but some of the lyrics… somehow it just clicks…. Lol**_

_**I don't really like that band. No offense to those who do, just an opinion… :D**_


	40. Hiding Something Or Hiding Someone

_Okay, I am going to quit my sulking and write this chapter if it's the last thing I do! I will get lots of reviews some day all I have to do is be patient and wait! Just like Mrs. Lovett's words, "All good things come to those who can wait."_

* * *

The next week went by… same as usual. Mrs. Lovett had given up on telling her beloved Mr. Todd that she is with child… or pregnant for that matter. For now she was getting packed for their weekend at her Aunt Nettie's, and unfortunately Sweeney was being a stubborn bull about it.

"Mista T, I asked you weeks ago if you would go and you said yes!" Mrs. Lovett gawked as she folded a nightgown into her suitcase.

Sweeney did nothing but grumble in response, he then went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Being two and a half months pregnant, Mrs. Lovett was showing, just slightly. Fortunately for her, he never noticed but for some odd reason she wiggled out of his hold leaving Sweeney in a puzzled state as she finished packing.

Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney and Toby sat in the train, Sweeney by the window, Mrs. Lovett beside him and Toby right next to her.

"Mum, may I go to the bathroom?" Toby asked as he stood up.

"'Course love, don't take long, be back in two shakes." Mrs. Lovett answered as she watched Toby go down to the restroom.

Mr. Todd simply rolled his eyes and than turned over to face Mrs. Lovett, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, let 'im go to the bathroom?" Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows at his glare.

"No, earlier when you were packing… you wiggled away." Sweeney whispered, not wanting the nosey couple that sat behind him to hear.

Mrs. Lovett had almost forgotten what he had been talking about until it dawned on her that he remembered, "Oh, well, I was busy packin'." Mrs. Lovett replied, trying to sweep it off her shoulders.

Sweeney knew something was up, she had been acting strange for the past week, it was as if she was hiding something… but what? "What are hiding?" Sweeney flatly said, not even wanting to try and sneak around it, he wanted to get to the core of her problem.

"What do mean?" Mrs. Lovett turned back to face him, he just wasn't going to give up.

"I know you're hiding something, I can feel it." Sweeney squinted his eyes as if he was trying to read her mind, searching for answers.

_No you can't_. Mrs. Lovett thought, if he could feel it his hand would be on her stomach. Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, mentally smacking herself for thinking like an idiot, "What ever do you mean?"

"You've been acting rather _odd_ lately." Sweeney whispered into her ear, making her blush.

"Well I haven't been feelin' meself lately." Mrs. Lovett was somewhat telling the truth, she wasn't herself… really.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed in a hissing whisper.

"Fine." felling a little satisfied, Sweeney un-crossed his arms and turned to the window.

Toby suddenly came back carrying a penny in his hand.

"Toby, where did you get that?" Mrs. Lovett asked, as she eyed the penny in his hands.

"Oh, that lady over there gave it to me for helping her with her bags." Toby pointed at her before Mrs. Lovett grabbed him and pulled him in his seat.

"S'not polite to point dear." Mrs. Lovett said to Toby whom was looking at her confused.

And just like that, they stood in silence for about forty-five minutes until Mrs. Lovett unfolded her hands from her lap and dropped her right hand next to Sweeney's. Sweeney felt her warm hand slightly brush his and he moved his on top of hers, caressing the top of her hand with his. Mrs. Lovett looked over at him and caught him glancing at her, she blushed noticeably and turned her hand over and webbed her fingers into his. Toby looked over and noticed, rolling his eyes before returning his gaze out the window. They stayed like that for the rest of the train trip until it was time to get off.

Mrs. Lovett was fast asleep on Mr. Todd's shoulder when he nudged her off, shaking her hand until she woke up. "Hmm?" Mrs. Lovett stirred until she sat up and noticed it was time to go.

"Come on mum, it's almost dark." Toby took her hand and pulled her up and the three of them headed out to Mrs. Wisner's.

When they reached the house, Mrs. Wisner was already waiting outside for them, she had been looking forward to seeing them since they had devised their plans.

"Nellie!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed as she hugged Mrs. Lovett.

"This is my husband, Sweeney Todd." Mrs. Lovett knew they met before but not properly.

Sweeney tried to smile but instead he shook her hand, "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Wisner."

"Oh please call me Nettie." Mrs. Wisner's voice bubbled, "Nellie dear, I've missed you so much!"

Mrs. Wisner then spotted Toby and immediately pinched his cheeks, "Aw Toby, such a sweet thing."

Ana came in, to Toby's rescue, as he put it and took his hand, "Would you like some cookies? I jus' made 'em!"

"Toby dear you run along with Ana and Mista T and I will catch up with Aunt Nettie." Mrs. Lovett said to Toby as the pair went in to the kitchen.

Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a sheepish look as Mrs. Wisner took them by the hands and led them into the parlor.

"Well, Mr. Todd, I 'ave 'eard a lot about you and I believe we have meant once, but I never really got to talk to ya." Mrs. Wisner began, in attempt to make conversation.

Mrs. Lovett slightly smiled before interrupting, "'e's notmuch a talker."

"Well there's a surprise with the way your mouth runs just like ya mothers and mine it's a shock 'e can even 'andle it." Mrs. Wisner exclaimed.

Sweeney stared at the two of them for a moment before chuckling.

"You find that funny do ya?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him sarcastically, "At least I ain't the one that sits in his shop and broods all day long."

Sweeney raised an eyebrow at her before Mrs. Wisner started to speak again.

"Ya two must be pretty excited about the ba-" Mrs. Wisner started but was interrupted as Mrs. Lovett grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

Sweeney looked around confused for a minute before getting up and looking around.

"What was that about?!" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed in confusion as she smoothed out her dress.

"aunt Nettie 'e doesn't know 'bout the baby yet, so please don't say anything!" Mrs. Lovett whispered, not wanting Sweeney to hear.

Mrs. Wisner looked puzzled, and slightly pink. "You hadn't told 'im yet?"

"What?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"I betta go tell Ana not to say anythin then…"

"You told Ana!?"

"Oh who is she gonna tell we'll just keep it unda wraps, when are you gonna tell 'im?"

"I… I don't know, I 'aven't thought about it yet, I tried once though…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered.

"Well from the looks of it, ya won't be able to hide it much longer." Mrs. Wisner said as she motioned her hand over Mrs. Lovett's slightly swollen stomach.

"I know, I know, now go tell Ana." Mrs. Lovett looked into the room and smiled nervously at Sweeney, she was lucky he didn't hear anything she'd said.

"Be back in jiff." Mrs. Wisner said as she trotted down the hall.

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett with a raised eyebrow as she entered the room, "What was all that?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Lovett replied, walking over to him.

Sweeney looked at her suspiciously and then un-raised his eyebrow.

"I love you…" Mrs. Lovett said as she went over and hugged him, looking up in to his eyes affectionatly.

Sweeney grunted in response and sighed, "I know."

* * *

_And that's Chapter 40 D': tear… Our fan fiction is growing up, what do you think?_

_& Oh my, Mrs. Lovett hasn't been able to tell our beloved Mr. Todd that her ego is preggo! :O And some of you have been wondering if she is going to lose the baby and no she isn't, don't worry._

_**Please review! And there is a slight possibility that I will post Chapter 41 tonight... or really early tommorow morning :D**_

_**Question**__…_

_What State do you live in? I'm from New York, the state, not the city, and no it is nothing like the city. lol XD_


	41. Marie

_Thanks for those of you that reviewed, I have twenty eight alerts on this story and I know very well that I have not gotten twenty eight reviews on a single chapter, heck not even twenty…. Hmmm…. Fishy lol. I am a little bummed because I was going to go to a Museum with my great great aunt, aunt, uncle, and my two cousins but I can't now because I have to Model for hot topic on Saturday D': Oh well. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Lovett's cousin Wesley and his friend, Marie arrived. Sweeney of course stood in the background as the family exchanged hugs, greetings and what not.

"Nellie I didn't know you were-" Wesley was interrupted by Mrs. Wisner nudging him hard in the stomach. _Was Sweeney the only one that didn't know Mrs. Lovett was pregnant?_

Wesley eyed Mrs. Wisner oddly before turning over to Sweeney.

Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, "Wesley, this is my 'usband, Sweeney Todd."

"I thought your husbands name was Albert?" Remarked Wesley.

"Albert died years ago." Mrs. Wisner cut in.

"Oh." Wesley was now confused, _he must have been in France for too long._

"Now where is this lucky girl, Marie is it?" Mrs. Wisner asked, in the heat of changing the subject.

And as soon as the words fell out of Mrs. Wisner's mouth, a woman, in her mid twenties appeared from behind Wesley.

Her name was Marie, she was born in France, although she was raised in both England and France. She had blonde hair and green eyes, almost like emeralds.

"Everyone… this is my fiancée, Marie." Wesley introduced her, holding a smile of confidence and excitement as he did so.

Marie smiled shyly, "Hello." She looked around the room and smiled nervously.

"Marie this is my late cousins wife, Annette,"

"Call me Nettie." Mrs. Wisner smiled as she shook Marie's hand.

"This is her charming niece, Eleanor."

"Must you address us by out proper names Wesley?" Mrs. Wisner cut in.

"Nellie will do just fine dear." Mrs. Lovett said, noticing the small smile of discomfort on Marie's lips.

"This is Toby, Ana and this is Sweeney, Nellie's husband." Wesley finished, thinking that since Mrs. Wisner said not to use their proper names that calling Mr. Todd Sweeney would only be a word of formality.

Sweeney grunted, "Mr. Todd."

"Right." Wesley hesitated, not noticing Mrs. Lovett scolding Sweeney for his sudden grouchiness.

"When's the weddin'?" Mrs. Wisner exclaimed, excited, she loved weddings, and quite frankly she was rather bummed that she wasn't invited to Mrs. Lovett's marriage to Mr. Todd.

"Next Sunday," Wesley cheered as he squeezed Marie by his side, "And we'd love for all of you to come!"

Marie smiled as Wesley kissed her cheek and hugged her lovingly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed in envy, she had wished Sweeney Todd had been that enthusiastic about their engagement, and she highly doubted that they had any past problems or any kind of drama in their relationship like Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney did. She bet that if Marie got pregnant, Wesley would probably throw a ball. Mrs. Lovett shook her head, hating herself for thinking such things, she had gotten what she wanted, Sweeney Todd to love her, but was love really enough? Or did Eleanor Lovett seek and need more out of their relationship than just love? Maybe there was something beyond that, a fence they hadn't yet crossed. Is love really all you need to have a stable relationship, or did it take much more than she had thought it would?

* * *

_I have decided that Nettie's first name is Annette, hey it goes. Sorry for the shortness, longer chapters should be getting back in swing by Chapter 42. Have I lost some of my reviewers? Did I make some of you lose interest in the story? Looking back on old reviews… I had ten or more a chapter… Now I am lucky if I get six or even five for that matter. Pish posh for me, I don't know why I even care anyways. Oh well I should just be thankful for what I get :D_

_Please review! There I go again seeking my anti-drug. lol XD_

This question today isn't random. Think of it as more of an opinion...

Do you think Sweeney should find out by Mrs. Lovett telling him or someone opening their big fat mouths??

Do tell. Thanks. :D


	42. Us

_I am sorry for acting so weird last chapter. Special thanks to Todd666, BabyBlueWinx, CrazyGirl999, xrazorxpiesx, Drummer13, A rose by any other name36, and to any one else that read but didn't review… I still love you for making this chapter possible… I don't wanna be a review psycho I just get paranoid that my stories suck but they proved me otherwise :D Ignore me at times like those… :D_

_Oh and this message regards Todd666 Because I told her that if she updated her story I would update mine so here we are…_

_EVERYONE… THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR :D!_

* * *

There were no words that could explain the utter silence that filled the room at dinner that night.

Marie and Wesley were cuddling as they ate away their food, smiling and glancing at each other as they did so. Basically making our dear Mrs. Lovett more and more envious than she already was, not to mention, being that she was in her first trimester she had to piss like a racehorse almost every twenty minutes.

"So…" Mrs. Wisner began.

Everyone immediately drew their attention to Mrs. Wisner as soon as she spoke.

"Where is this weddin'?" Mrs. Wisner asked after taking a bite of her lukewarm soup.

"At St Mary's Church, not too far from here." Wesley replied.

Mrs. Lovett, Ana, and Mrs. Wisner all smiled casually at the newlyweds-to-be before drawing their attention to Marie, whom shyly looked at Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd.

"I'll bet you two are excited about the baby." Marie began.

Mrs. Lovett's face turned beat red with fury as she mentally cursed to herself trying to keep a straight face, "What baby?"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow wondering what everyone was talking about and rolled his eyes, "Humph, children."

Mrs. Lovett looked over at him with sudden disappointment before looking over at Mrs. Wisner and then over to Marie.

"The baby… aren't you? I thought you were… Wesley said… Oh well… silly me." Marie nervously took a sip from her glass of water and sunk down in her seat.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and looked over at Sweeney who was looking at everyone blankly, wondering what they were talking about, Sweeney cleared his throat and was about to speak until Mrs. Wisner began to talk.

"Mr. Todd, are you and Nellie planning on having any children?" Mrs. Wisner asked, ignoring the fact that Mrs. Lovett wanted to change the subject.

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Wisner and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Children?"

"Yeah, wouldn't it be fun to have little babes runnin' round the house?" Mrs. Wisner said in a desperately trying to convince type of voice.

Sweeney grunted.

Mrs. Lovett looked around briskly and excused herself from the table before going outside.

"I wonder what's gotten into her…" Sweeney mumbled before getting up and following Mrs. Lovett.

He found her, sitting on the dock on Mrs. Wisner's pond. Her back was turned to him and she was gazing out at the stars, eyes bright with tears. Mrs. Lovett didn't hear him approaching until he was standing behind her, watching her intently.

"What was that about?" Sweeney asked with concern.

Mrs. Lovett looked over at him and he then saw the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong, is there something you need to tell me?" Sweeney didn't understand why she was crying, I mean, the worst could be was that she was mad at him because he wasn't too keen about the idea of having children.

Mrs. Lovett stood up, avoiding those deep dark eyes of his and slowly grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach as she looked up at him.

Sweeney's eyes widened, he felt how swollen her stomach was, he now wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. She was pregnant, he felt like a daft idiot for not knowing it all along. "Are you…" Sweeney grasped her stomach gently.

Without any words Mrs. Lovett nodded, eyes bright with tears, it was like they read each others minds. She was expecting.

They stood in silence, his hand still resting atop of her swollen belly before he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mrs. Lovett breathed in shakily before he wiped the tears from her eyes. He knew why.

"I didn't…" Mrs. Lovett turned away from him before removing his hand from her stomach, wiping the rest of her tears with the bottoms of her dress, "I didn't want you to get mad and… and…"

Sweeney walked closer to her and shushed her, having her calm down. "I know." Sweeney whispered.

"I don't want to lose you…or the baby." Mrs. Lovett continued, having somewhat calmed down, but only crying more remembering the last time she was pregnant.

"You won't, everything is going to be fine, I'm here now." Sweeney replied, he was surprised at himself for taking this so well.

"Your not mad?" Mrs. Lovett asked, sniffling in relief as she did so.

Sweeney shook his head and replied in a faint whisper, "No."

Mrs. Lovett blinked away the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up as Sweeney pulled in to kiss her. Their kiss was loving, yet spontaneous.

Sweeney pulled away, bringing a smile to her tear stained face as he caressed her wet cheek.

"It's us now." Sweeney said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Us…" Sweeney whispered as he put his hand back onto her stomach.

Mrs. Lovett put her hand over his as they swayed back and forth in the twilight, together, trying to make this memorable moment last forever.

* * *

_Awww :D Sorry I had to say that. Okay I hope you don't think Sweeney is OOC. Hope you liked, thanks to CrazyGirl999 because she gave me an idea of Marie saying something, read her review from chapter 41 and you'll see. Thanks for reading, that was some long lost 'Sweenett' or 'Toddett' that I know you've been longing to read. Stay tuned for chapter 43 :D_


	43. Osculating At Dawn

_I absolutely hate typing the words that I am about to type… Now all of you a hopefully aware that summer is coming to an end D: So furthermore that means that I will be shipped off to school and will not be able to update as much as I would like… plus my mother likes taking the laptop to work so that leaves me with no computer because mine has no internet! Gahhh!! I have many idea's for this and I am planning on continuing it until the time is right, and don't worry the time won't be right anytime soon and yes the most amazing Aaron fixed the buttons on my laptop that my evil little brother took off so I would like to dedicate this chapter to him and for another reason of which I will explain at my end note on the next chapter… :D Enjoy!_

* * *

Later on that evening, Mrs. Wisner, Ana, Toby, and the rest of the crowd had finally retired to bed, all except for Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett that is.

They had fallen asleep on the deck on Aunt Nettie's pond. Sweeney stirred in his sleep and awoke to find Mrs. Lovett cuddled up against him with his arms around her, everything seemed so _perfect._

Until reality hit.

She was pregnant. He did want to admit to her that he was, well, he couldn't explain how he was feeling. Nervous? Worried? … Scared?

It was as if everything was moving so fast. They were married only three months ago and already she was pregnant. Not that it surprised him being that they were already sleeping with each other before hand. But now she was carrying his child.

With those thoughts Sweeney needed a place to think… alone.

Sweeney breathed in deeply before getting up and taking his jacket off, wrapping it around his sleeping wife, then picking her up and carrying her bridal style up into the room they were staying in for the weekend. He lied her on the bed gently, not wanting to disturb her. His fingers trailed along her sleep-flushed face before walking quietly out of the house, forgetting and not even caring about his jacket of which was still wrapped around Mrs. Lovett.

He sat on the dock, pondering upon his ever so complicated mind of which was far from easy and stared blankly into his imaginary wall of nothingness.

Mrs. Lovett awoke later, at dawn. At first she was confused, she didn't know where she was at first. Until she looked around and remembered that she was at her Aunts. Then another thought hit her, where was Mr. Todd? She remembered that she told him of her expectance… what if he left her… again? Worried she stood up and scrambled around the house quietly, not wanting to wake everyone else up. When she found that he wasn't out-front or in the house she went back upstairs. What if she scared him away again? Many idea's and thoughts were running through her mind like wild horses on a sunny day until she looked out the back window to find her beloved Mister T sitting on the dock. A rush of relief overcame her as she walked outside and stood behind him, clutching his jacket which hung around her petite shoulders.

Sweeney didn't acknowledge her sudden presence until she spoke in an almost hushed tone, "You alright love?"

Sweeney nodded as she walked closer to him and sat beside him.

"Thought ya'd left." Mrs. Lovett said as she stared into the still waters of the pond.

"Of course not, pet." Sweeney replied with no sign of emotion in his voice.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "We get to go home today… although we 'ave a weddin' to attend next Sunday."

When he didn't reply, she wasn't all that surprised, just a tad worried that he didn't make an effort to move or anything. He just sat there like a frozen piece of ice.

"You sure you're alright?" Mrs. Lovett asked, just to make sure, although she knew he probably had a lot on his mind.

"Yes, of course." Sweeney replied in his same monotone, but this time she sensed a bit of worry in his voice.

"Everything's gonna be fine love." Mrs. Lovett remarked as she patted his hand, which was cold to the touch.

Sweeney was in no hurry to reply or say anything until Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, "Oh Mista T, you're gonna catch a chill ya are!" With those words Mrs. Lovett took his jacket off of her and put it on him.

Sweeney didn't want her to catch a cold either so he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, wrapping her and himself with his jacket as he did so.

Mrs. Lovett smiled as she saw a conspiratorial grin sweep across his face and snuggled closer to him.

"What do you want it to be?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she noticed Sweeney had placed his hand over her slightly swollen tummy.

Sweeney shrugged and glanced back up at her somewhat glowing face.

"M neither love, s'long as it's healthy and 'as all ten fingers and toes." Mrs. Lovett giggled.

Mrs. Lovett kissed Sweeney's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring longingly into his eyes.

Returning her stare he kissed her softly and held her close, never wanting to let her go, for everything he ever loved, the very thing he never thought he could have was literally sitting in his lap. Happiness.

* * *

_Oh he is finally getting used to a brand new life and a fresh start eh?_

_Or is he...??_

_OMG I MISSED YOU ALL SOOOO... MUCH! lol :D_


	44. Marie and Wesley's Wedding Mishaps

_PLEASE READ CHAPTER 43 BEFORE READING :D_

About a week later, it was Sunday, and Toby had figured out Mrs. Lovett's expectance by Ana, whom had managed to become one of Toby's favorite people, after his mum of course. He took the news rather greatly, although he would hate to admit that he was slightly… jealous.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were sitting in the back of the church watching the ceremony before them. Marie and Wesley were looking at each other dreamingly, which made Sweeney want to vomit.

Mr. Todd of course, wasn't at all interested and was matter-of-factly _dragged_ to the wedding.

Mrs. Lovett saw him glance over at the clock and watched him roll his eyes as Wesley said "I do."

"Knock it off!" Mrs. Lovett hissed at him in a quiet whisper.

Luckily they were in the way back, so nobody could hear them when they were silently arguing with each other.

"You're acting like a bleedin' jackass." Mrs. Lovett spat.

Sweeney Todd simply ignored his pestering wife and folded him arms, watching the sickishly 'happy' couple before him.

She then realized he didn't care what he did as long as he was there, she'd pick a bone with him later. So she crossed her arms and drew her attention to the glowing couple at the alter as well.

Soon the wedding was over and Marie and Wesley walked out of the church arm in arm as everyone followed out after them.

As soon as everyone had cleared out of the church Mrs. Lovett turned over to her husband, whom was awaiting for her to go so he could follow her to the other guests and hopefully home.

"What?" Sweeney looked at her with a sign of irritation in his voice and stood there, returning her stare.

_Like he didn't know_. Mrs. Lovett thought. She knew it was just typical 'Sweeney Todd' behavior, but _ugghhh _she was so irritated with him.

Must be the _hormones_ talking.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, shrugged her shoulders in a sigh, and stood on her tip-toes just to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Sweeney was confused with her sudden change of mood, but then he remembered when Lucy was pregnant, she went from crying to laughing and then to throwing an absolute fit in a period of one hour.

Mr. Todd started to walk to the church doors, wanting so desperately to go home. But before they opened the door, he wrapped his arm around Mrs. Lovett's waist and bent her down to give her a passionate kiss.

However, their kisses became heated and it was as if they seemed to have forgotten where they where until their kisses became more and more sexual.

"Not 'ere!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed before pushing him away from her.

_Woman and their mood swings. _Sweeney thought.

"We're in the middle of a bleedin' church!" She hissed after looking outside, luckily everyone was occupied chatting amongst themselves.

Sweeney still stood there, confused and annoyed at how difficult she was being.

Before Mr. Todd could say what he was about to say, which was to request for them to say goodbye and leave until he saw her looking around the church. Being that they wanted each other so badly right now he realized what she was doing…

So looking around he saw the confession booths just behind them…

"In 'ere." Sweeney whispered as he motioned her inside of the confession booth.

At first Mrs. Lovett was unsure until she gave into her sexual indulgence and joined him, who cares if they were in a church? She chopped people up into pies anyways…

Meanwhile, outside, Wesley and Marie were about to leave in the carriage until Mrs. Wisner stopped them, "Oh Wesley, love, you really must bid your cousin goodbye and congratulate her on the baby!"

Toby looked around, "Where is mum?"

"I don't know dear…" Mrs. Wisner replied as she walked over to Charlotte, whom was sitting up near the door to the church.

Meanwhile the priest stepped inside of the church and looked around, making sure everyone had cleared out for the next wedding of which was being held in about fifteen minutes, until he heard noises coming from a confession booth…

He quickly opened the door, this was a scene he didn't expect to see, not in a million years.

Mrs. Lovett's skirts were pushed up as Sweeney fumbled with his trousers. Mrs. Lovett's hair was partly down, Mr. Todd's vest was crooked and not to mention it was perfectly obvious to what they were about to do.

As soon as the priest opened the door, they all stood frozen.

Saying nothing more he stepped away from the couple as they fixed their hair and readjusted their clothing, it looked as if the poor priest was about to faint.

Sweeney couldn't think of anything he could do so without a second thought he took his razor from his belt and glided it across the priests neck.

Before the priest could even react to what he just saw Sweeney had already killed him, he was dead and they had to leave, _fast._

"Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett scolded as the mans life slowly drained out of him and he fell lifeless to the floor.

"Shh!" Sweeney shushed her and picked up the man and shoved him inside of the confession booth.

"Somebody'll find 'im!" Mrs. Lovett looked around nervously as she shut the door tightly.

Sweeney then grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm and guided her out of the church, they needed to get out of that place as soon as possible.

"Nellie!?" Mrs. Wisner called as she ran over to her.

Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"What's the hurry, ya missed Wesley and Marie." Mrs. Wisner began.

"Oh what a… pity." Mrs. Lovett replied, "Well I must say I am awfully tierd so if we could get Toby and be on our way…"

Toby suddenly appeared from behind, "Oh mum can I stay with them for a few more days please?"

Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett eagerly, he really had grown to like Mrs. Wisner and Ana.

"I don't know Toby I need 'elp with the shop an' all…" Mrs. Lovett looked over at Mrs. Wisner for an answer.

"I don't mind love, lord knows I love little children, and Ana jus' loves Toby to help her." Mrs. Wisner replied after she pinched Toby's cheeks.

"I can help you with the shop." Sweeney said, eager to get home.

"Alright." Mrs. Lovett answered before giving Toby a quick peck on his forehead and giving her aunt a quick hug.

And as quick as lightning the eccentric couple were already down the alley, anxious to get home and frazzled from the last weeks events.

_Originally the last chapter and this chapter were supposed to be just one big chapter but… things change lol Speaking of changes and originality, Mrs. Wisner was supposed to walk in on them, but then Sweeney couldn't get a good killing, and where would the fun be in that? Anyway I would like to dedicate this to Aaron because he gave me the idea of the Confession Booth because I asked him, "What is the weirdest place you could ever do it in?" lol and he replied, "A confession booth in a church probably." lol lmao!! I know I promised I would updated all of my Sweeney Todd fics the day I got the buttons fixed but it's three in the morning and I have a lot to do tomorrow but expect them tomorrow night :D_

_Do any of you gals or guys, miss Fleet Street? I do! I miss it!! For the last few chapters it has been at her Aunt Nettie's…. Oh well next chapter we are back at 186 Fleet Street yay!!_


	45. First Love

By the time the two got back to Fleet Street, it was dark. Having been they walked which took them about three hours, including the several breaks they made.

The situation they were in seemed all too familiar, the way they were laying, the way he was touching her and how she was thinking so unsurely.

Was this a dream, was this even real?

Both of them suddenly stopped- so many thoughts ran through their minds like wild horses running along the open fields of England.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly pushed away from him and sat up from the bed.

"I can't do this right now, love." She may have said it, but he was also thinking it.

Mr. Todd didn't know what to do, so he just sat there and silently stared at the rain that was pelting the window.

"It's _her_." Mrs. Lovett mumbled the _her_, not really wanting to talk about it but she knew she had to get things off her chest, a lot of things, which is why she didn't want him on hers in the first place.

_Lucy_. Was he heard, and it rung through his ears like the sound of his barber shop door opening.

"You're still not over her are you?"

Mrs. Lovett was now crossing Indian territory. She knew she shouldn't be mentioning Lucy, she knew it was probably going to make him lash out and start killing again. But she had to talk about it, she needed to know that he wasn't going to leave her, that he accepted the fact that he isn't the same man as he was anymore and most importantly, that he really loved her.

Sweeney Todd wasn't one for words, but when it came to his late wife and his current wife he just went numb… He still loved Lucy, he would always love Lucy, but his wife right now was his new reason, his new life…

"I will always love Lucy, I'm sorry." Mr. Todd finally said, though it was easy to pretend he didn't, he knew she was no fool.

"I know love." Mrs. Lovett replied, whispering into his ear as she slouched over his back that was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Don't you still love Albert?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't love my Albert like you loved your Lucy…" Mrs. Lovett whispered as she turned away from him, laying back down.

He was a man that had loved two women in his life, and here she was, a woman with only one, and that was Sweeney Todd, the only man she had ever loved.

He still sat, as if he was frozen with feelings and utter realization.

"It's okay love, I know she'll never go away, you always remember your first love." Mrs. Lovett's words actually made him feel slightly better, as if she was warm water that had splashed over him and he was now melting away.

Full of wonder, he blurted out a question that neither of them thought would ever be asked, "Who was your first love?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled at him, although she knew he wasn't looking at her and answered simply, "You."

And just like that Sweeney Todd was un-melted and was thawed out by the woman that had always loved him.

So he turned around and grinned back at her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the bed so he could lie down next to her and to her surprise, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.

"A few more months and I'll squish you." Mrs. Lovett tried to joke as she nestled herself comfortably on his chest.

And that night as he held her close he lied awake for he couldn't suppress the feelings of sadness, anger, and overall despair. He could feel her tears still wet on his arms as her head still rested above his arm on his chest. Mr. Todd knew exactly why he felt this way, he was afraid and was tired of trying to convince himself otherwise. He couldn't run away from his problems anymore, he had to stay. As much as he wanted to run away and die he knew he couldn't, for he was afraid he would hurt her or their unborn offspring.

As he thought, Mr. Todd stroked his wife's back and listened to her slow breathing. As much as he hated to admit it but that is part of the reason why he didn't like sleeping in her bed with her. It reminded him too much of Lucy… She would curl up over him as he stroked her waves of yellow hair and listened to her fall into a peaceful sleep. It pained him to see her on the streets and every time he had gone to help her she shooed him away, like a complete stranger. And on a mere technicality, he was, Sweeney Todd was a completely different being than Benjamin Barker was. For the enigma of how Sweeney Todd ever came to be is hard to explain, but he was conceived by revenge.

The last thing she remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep was the feeling of worry weeping within her chest for she knew he was worried and she knew he had to stop murdering people. A lot was on his mind, and she knew it. Although he had told her he would be with her forever she couldn't help but feel guilty for the fact that she didn't believe him… He had broken her heart way too many times when all she did was put it out on the line for him. But his heart on the other hand was never hers, it was like he had tied it to a string and dragged it along behind him for her to follow, and every time she was close to grabbing it, he would start pulling it away again.

* * *

_Well look who finally updated. I must apologize for my absence as I have been working on completing my other fan fictions, plus I have been going through this phase where I hate this fan fiction. I mean I love my idea's and everything but going through previous chapters I've noticed I've made so many grammar errors and stuff. That just really bothers me, I want to be proud of this, but I can't. I made some mistakes in the story that I really wish I could go back and change, aka making our dear baker preggers! I had that idea way before people started doing it all the time, I swear. Now in almost every fan fiction she gets knocked up! Damnit. Oh well, I made my bed so I guess I have to sleep on it. Please review or private message me about your thoughts and opinions ect… Thank you and have an awesome holiday! Merry Poppins! Guess what? My luck friend Bella, Rainbow Twizzler on fanfiction, gets to see Sweeney Todd the play in April!!! I am so mad! _

_WANTED!_

_A reader/reviewer that would go through my chapters and fix any errors I have made and e-mailing the revised copies of my chapters to me. I would really appreciate it! Thanks to whoever -if any of you- do._

_&_

_JOKER/RACHEL+SWEENY/LOVETTE=ME_

"_I now pronounce you and my fan fiction husband and wife."_


	46. Don't Ever Leave

Mr. Todd still lied awake, not being able to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy.

She would never go away, she would always haunt him. In his dreams, in his thoughts, and in his subconscious memories. He had to go upstairs, as much as he hated to admit that he loved Mrs. Lovett he couldn't sleep down there with her, he needed to be alone.

So in the passion of trying to go up to his shop he carefully rolled his wife off of him and gently moved away from her.

She stirred as he watched her, making sure she didn't wake up.

He then left after minutes of watching her sleep.

Hours later he snuck back downstairs. He lied next to her and waited, waited until she woke up a half hour later.

She remained oblivious.

--

He did the same thing over and over again without being caught for the next week until one night Mrs. Lovett woke up and saw him leave, he hadn't noticed her.

Mrs. Lovett thought that he just went to the bathroom, to go get something to eat, which was just an excuse for herself because she knew that he didn't eat much anyway. But when the morning came she felt him lie back down on the bed. She then wondered how long he had been doing this, and why it was almost a chore for him to simply sleep in bed with his wife.

For the next month she awoke to the feel of him getting off of the bed at night after he thought she had fallen asleep

"Where are you going?" She quickly asked, making him jump almost being that he thought she was asleep.

It was like he was being caught from escaping his cage, his cage of forced reality.

She said something just as he reached for the doorknob again, "I know you've been sneaking up to your shop at night, love."

_She knew! _She must have been a very good fake sleeper.

Like the idiot that he could be he didn't reply he just continued staring at her.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she sat up, her stomach had grown a bit in the past month, she was about four months along, practically noticeable now.

"Why is it such a chore for you to sleep with me?" Rethinking her words she noticed that that sounded wrong.

Luckily he took no notice, "It's not _you_."

"Oh, well if it isn't me than why else would you leave me in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Lovett spat putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't ya love me?" She asked.

"You must be slightly dotty if you think I don't!" His first answer in this doubtful conversation.

"I most certainly am not dotty," Mrs. Lovett then rethought her statement, "and even if I was I would still wonder if you actually did because you never say it."

"That doesn't mean I don't show it, now does it?"

Mrs. Lovett simply huffed in response.

Sweeney just sat down and sighed, "I can't."

"You can't what? Say that you love me? What exactly are you afraid of losing?"

"You."

He was such a charmer, and his response warmed her heart, almost making her forget why she was ticked off with him in the first place.

"What good does it do to say these things?" he reasoned, "it doesn't change a thing."

"Benjamin Barker said it," she dared.

"He was naïve." He answered in response.

"Don't be afraid to love me, I know it's hard to forget about the one you loved but ya know what they say, when a door closes, a new window opens."

Sweeney looked over at his wife who was now sitting next to him and kissed her softly, which she knew was out of love.

"Stay with me love, don't ever go." Mrs. Lovett said, searching his eyes, trying to decode the secret behind them.

He just nodded and lied down, she lied down next to him and lied on her side against his stomach. Mrs. Lovett smiled after Mr. Todd put his hand into hers, holding it tightly.

"Don't ever let go." She whispered to him as she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"Never again, my pet."

* * *

_I know that the last few chapters have taken place in Mrs. Lovett's bedroom but if you haven't noticed there is a lot of unsolved dilemmas between these two that we have to take care of before the big finale! Reading __Miss Malfaisant__'s profile I sat, scared shitless, she is deliciously scary. If you are reading this I want you to know that I envy you and I actually __fear__ you. Which is odd because you don't even know where I live. But then of course, you could find ways… __Anyways; review if you wanna. 4 more chapters left, I already carried this too long as it is… Oh well, after all, it's only fan fiction. Dang I write long end notes, like you care what I think or feel. Psshtt. _


	47. It's Beating

In any circumstance you would say that their life was far from commonplace.

He was a barber that killed his customers and she was his accomplice that baked them into pies. Their oblivious neighbors devouring one another each time they come in for a bite. (Little did the men looking for a shave afterwards know that that's what they were going to become)

In the long run the idea might have seemed wonderful to them, having been Mrs. Lovett was almost as insane as her deranged husband. But all good things- or bad things in their neighbors case, must come to an end.

Some of the transmutations Mr. Todd had undergone since he had fallen so helplessly in love with Mrs. Lovett were strange to him. Perhaps the most significant was the knowledge that he would eventually have to stop killing, which was basically telling him to stop being who he was. A murderer.

Some might have thought that he was some kind of proletariat hero. Murdering the wicked Judge and Beadle. Saving Johanna from a forced marriage and ridding of the 'vermin' on the streets.

On one particular day, Mrs. Lovett was on her way to the bake house when she found herself freezing in the doorway, staring down the stairway.

"_Nellie, Nellie!" _She heard her aunts words echo through her mind over and over again…

She couldn't do it. It was going to die. Her unborn child couldn't die….

Moments later Mr. Todd's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Lovett standing before him in the middle of the parlor.

"When is it going to be over?!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed with frustration.

He stood there for a moment, not sure as to what she meant or why she was so upset and mumbled, "What?"

"This! The killing… The lies…. Everything. It's all wrong!" Her words were frantic and worried, her hormones raging and pregnant.

"I haven't killed anything in over a month." He said plainly.

"Ya-ya 'aven't?" She replied with surprise.

"No."

Mrs. Lovett stiffened and stood frozen for a second before he sighed and took her into his arms as her tears of happiness soaked through his shirt.

And one evening, when the two were lying peacefully in bed, Mrs. Lovett awoke with a gasp from something nudging her from within.

"Is everything alright?" Mumbled a tired Mr. Todd.

"It's beating, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled as a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What?" He replied, not sure as to what she was getting at.

"The baby," She whispered as she sat up, "It's kicking… Our baby's heart is beating… It's _alive_."

"Of course pet, it's what it does and why wouldn't it be?" He said, shrugging off her amazement with the fact that the baby was moving.

She said nothing and lied back down, stroking her hand over her stomach and falling back asleep contentedly.

Sweeney Todd would probably never really understand Mrs. Lovett's worry for their unborn child or the full extent for her love for him. But for the first time in a long time, he was content, and Mrs. Lovett thought the same too for even the littlest things made her feel happier and happier each waking hour.

Like that playful kick that reminded her that she would never be alone.

The smile that accepted her lover before words of pleasure were uttered.

And the decision to leave the ghosts on Fleet Street behind showed that life for Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett was changing for the better.

"You've given me everything I ever wanted." Mrs. Lovett whispered to him one night as the sound of the sea lulled her quickly to sleep.

He wished he could say the same, for Lucy had already given him everything that Benjamin Barker had ever really wanted. But in a way, he could. Sweeney Todd had once thought that he had no other purpose in his life as a demon other than revenge.

Nevertheless, somewhere deep within his broken heart and behind his eyes that were once clouded with his lust for revenge, he found her. Sweeney Todd found love and with that, he found a new life as well.

And this was coming from a man whom once sang a familiar tune to seven silver razors-

"_My friends… You shall drip rubies…"_

They had a life those two, maybe not like she dreamed, maybe not like he remembered, but they could get by.

_**Fin**_

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end :D It will be a year on Friday since I first published this story, it was my very first Sweeney Todd fan fiction! It's nice to see how my writing has evolved in the past year… Anyways, I would just like to thank everyone who has ever read and reviewed this story. & I should let you know now that I am going to be re-writing this whole story. I know it probably sounds very dumb to you but it is going to be much better and a bit different from this one. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.

I love you all!

And for those of you reading my story, Illusions That Confine Us, I am hoping to update that very soon. So hang in there :)

By the way, do any of you like the TV show LOST? & Do you like LOST fan fictions?


End file.
